


Closer to the Edge

by PsychGirl1



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychGirl1/pseuds/PsychGirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one morning you wake up, and you're not who you think you are? Your whole life changes and you're an entirely different person. You find out there are people who want you...people whom you have no idea who they are...but they know you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Closer to the edge

PROLOGUE

Jo wiped down the bar counter with a damp rag as several patrons had entered the bar at that moment. It was about 11 pm now and most of the customers were older men, lonely men no doubt wanting to drown their sorrows in scotch or vodka. It was sad. She sympathized with them to some point but she wasn’t about to get boxed like that either and blow her hard earned money on booze. She knew what it was like to be alone. That foreboding sensation in your soul that nips you saying you’re alone, no one wanted you…you’re worthless. Jo had learned to ignore that sensation but it wasn’t easy at first. Working at a local bar in Santa Barbara wasn’t the most glamorous job, but it paid the bills, plus she did have one friend. Her fellow barmaid Ida who was off tonight. Plus, most of the men that had come in here were police officers and the occasional detectives. The bar rarely saw any imminent trouble, but she had a bat behind the bar anyway in case for protection.

Jo looked up as a tall, lanky detective (she could pretty much tell the officers from the detectives. She had grown up around police all her life) entered and flopped down at the counter. He had these intense blue eyes, salt and pepper hair and was dressed in a silver suit and matching striped tie which he had loosened at the base of his throat.

“What’ll it be?” she asked grabbing a clear glass tumbler and setting it down in front of him.

“Something strong,” he grunted. “Whiskey.”

Jo nodded and grabbed the bottle and poured him a glass. She noted his strained expression on his face.

“Hard day at work huh?” she said to him.

“You have no idea,” he grunted grabbing the tumbler and downing it in one gulp. He motioned for her to refill it which she did.

“Wanna tell me about it?”

“I have this annoying psychic that works with us on the occasional case. He enjoys humiliating me every chance he gets, though I won’t admit to him that he has helped us.” He groused. “What’s more, I think I’ve hit a dead end with this recent case.”

Jo’s expression softened.  
“Wow,” she said. “I’m sure you’ll think of something and figure it out.”

The detective grunted but was watching her intently. Jo managed a smile before she turned her attention to a new customer that had slinked into her bar. He looked nervous for some reason and her guard went up. Something about him seemed off. He sidled up to the bar and sat down a few seats away from the detective.

“Hey,” he whispered leaning forward. “Stella. What are you doing here?”

Jo looked at him confused.  
“Excuse me? My names not Stella. It’s Jo. Jo Reyes.” Jo said frowning.

“No,” the young man said fervently shaking his head. “Your names Stella. Stella Gates.”

“Dude, I seriously don’t know what you’re smoking, but that is not my name,” Jo said as she grabbed three tumblers and began filling them with whiskey for the customers on the other side of the young man. She could feel the tall lanky detective’s eyes following the entire situation.

“Here,” he whispered as he reached into his pocket. At this motion Jo could see out of the corner of her eye that the detective was stiff and poised, as though ready to pull out his gun. But the young man only pulled out a picture. She took it and raised a hand to her mouth.

The woman in the photo could be her twin. Jo caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror behind the shelves of liquor bottles. Her dark brown hair was streaked with blond, and a few baby blue colored strands. She was wearing low rider black jeans and a cropped printed shirt with a gold chain belt around the waist band of the jeans. Her ears were pierced and so was her nose. A small diamond stud glinted softly on her right nostril. She had dark blue eyeliner above her eyes. Her features were soft and round. High cheekbones made her eyes seem to pop and sizzle. Her lips were soft and pink. She was of average height, but was on the plus side in the weight department.

The woman in the photo was model thin, long flowing cherry red tresses, full ruby red lips, very voluptuous in the bust area and flawless skin that was almost porcelain. She was dressed in a red Audrey Hepburn style dress and matching red Mary Jane strap shoes. She was absolutely gorgeous.

“You think this is me?” Jo asked incredulously. “While she might look like me, that is not me. This photo looks like it was taken in 1955.” She shook her head and pushed the photo back to the young man. “Dude I’m sorry but you’re mistaking.”  
Jo came back over to the detective.

“How are ya doing?” she asked him.

“Is that degenerate bothering you?” he asked.

Jo exhaled and shook her head.  
“Nah, I just think he’s sadly mistaking. He thinks I’m someone named Stella Something,” Jo said. “Perhaps I look like her and she’s his great grandmother.” Jo shrugged nonchalantly but something in the guys expression sneaked under her skin a little causing gooseflesh to rise on her arms and the back of her neck. He looked as though he knew her. He didn’t look confused. That was the unsettling part of the whole situation. The detective pulled out his ID and showed it to Jo.

“I’m Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, with the SBPD,” he said to her in a business like tone. “If he bothers you again, you let me know.”

Jo nodded smiling gratefully at Detective Lassiter. The young man was getting desperate now and he shuffled over to where Detective Lassiter was now as he was looking at her urgently and pleadingly.

“Stella you have to remember,” he whispered glancing around anxiously as though he was afraid of someone coming up behind him and assaulting him. “You aren’t Jo Reyes, a bartender. You’re Stella Gates.” He insisted.

“Hey,” Detective Lassiter barked now causing the young man to flinch. “She told you she isn’t this person. You’re mistaking so I’d advise you to leave at once.”

“But she is!” the man insisted. “This whole thing isn’t real Stella! This whole reality here isn’t real! You’re stuck”

“Leave,” Detective Lassiter growled now, pulling aside the side of his suit jacket, exposing his shoulder holster which rested against his hip under his arm. The young man threw a withering look at Jo before scampering out of the bar.

“Wow,” Jo said shaking her head in amazement and aw. “He really believed in what he was saying.”

She watched Detective Lassiter shake his head and he ordered a beer next. Jo began wondering on the slim possibility that the guy was somewhat right. After all, she did believe in reincarnation anyway. Who knows what happens after you pass away? But it was crazy…right?

As Jo leaned back a little, taking in the entire bar, something in the corner of her line of vision flickered. She tilted her head to the side and watched as the top corner near the ceiling of the bar flickered. A thin bright light spread across the wall, illuminating what appeared to be octagon panels. She watched as it spread around the entire bar. The patrons laughed and drank as though nothing out of the ordinary was going on. The phenomenon continued to the floor and spread through the customers who suddenly faded and blinked out like holograms. Jo’s heart began racing as she turned to Detective Lassiter.

“D-Detective do you see whats going on?” she asked in a terrified voice pointing to the corner.

The detective turned around and frowned.  
“Nothing,” he said. “Theres nothing going on.”

But the mysterious panels continued to appear and the patrons blinked out one by one until the entire bar behind the detective was gone. Jo watched the detective, who was studying her intently before he too, soon flickered out and vanished.

She stood terrified and frozen as the light got brighter and brighter until it engulfed her and she was forced to close her eyes.

*********************************************************************************

“Miss?” a voice said. “Miss are you alright?”

When she opened her eyes, she had her cheek pressed against the steering wheel of a car and was slumped forward. A horn was blaring. Her head felt like someone had taken a mallet to her skull. She winced and slowly raised a hand to her temple. She felt something warm and wet and when she lowered it, blood was covering her index and middle finger. Her whole body ached and she slowly sat back against the car seat.  
She raised a hand to her forehead.

“What on earth happened?” she asked hissing as a sharp pain shot through her leg and up her entire left side. When she glanced down, she saw a large piece of metal embedded in her thigh. Blood had caked her jeans and it appeared that her leg was pinned against the door.

“You were in an accident,” it was a young woman in her 30’s or so. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. “Some idiot T-Boned you and pushed you up against a medium.” She said. “The police and ambulance are on their way.”

Jo leaned back against the seat panting. She had no idea what had just happened. The last thing she remembered was the bar and the detective…what was his name? She frowned trying to remember but she couldn’t. Perhaps it was all just a dream. Yeah that was it. She had been knocked out from the accident and dreamt that whole thing.

When her eye caught the rearview mirror however, that dream theory just went up in smoke. She was still her usual plus size, but now, she had shoulder length straight hair that was dark brown, with white highlights in it. Her eyes were an amber color with a bit of hazel mixed in. Her complexion was creamy now, but there was a small beauty mark on her neck. Her lips were a soft pink color and her cheeks were naturally rosy. Panic settled in as she grabbed the visor and flipped it down, opening the installed mirror. Yep. This wasn’t a dream…it was a nightmare.

Panic began filling her chest now as this whole situation was really starting to freak her out. When she looked past the woman, she spied the young man that she had seen in the bar. He saw her and lowered his head before turning around and leaving.

“Hey,” she shouted frantically. “Stop that guy!”

The woman who was helping her turned around.

“What guy sweetie? There is no one there,” she said frowning.  
In the distance, Jo could hear the wailing of an ambulance siren and the police. She sat, breathing heavily as the fire department arrived on scene next and began helping her out of the car. There was steam rising up from the engine and as she looked around, there was a large SUV with the grille pushed in. The driver was hanging out the opened window. Blood streaked down the door. She tore her eyes off of the scene and shut them hoping she would wake up from this nightmare.

************************************************************************

“Miss Williams?” a voice said from somewhere above her.  
Jo blinked and opened her eyes. Her vision was fuzzy and after a few rapid blinks, her vision cleared. She was lying in a hospital bed. She was hooked up to an IV and was in a room. Next to her was another woman who was sound asleep. For a moment Jo’s memory was a bit blank but then she remembered the car accident. Alarmed she turned to the right and spied a blond haired young woman with blue eyes and wearing a tan women’s pants suit. But standing next to her was a familiar tall, blue eyed lanky man dressed in a navy striped suit and matching tie.

Jo’s heart flipped.

“Detective Lassiter?” Jo asked frowning. “What’s going on?”

Lassiter and the blond haired woman looked at each other. She cleared her throat and smiled at Jo in a friendly manner.

“Ingrid?” she said. “How do you know Detective Lassiter? We just arrived here today.”

“We met in a bar,” Jo answered bluntly. “My names Jo.”

The two cast one another glances again as the woman sat down in the chair and handed Jo a pair of bloody clothes and a wallet in an evidence bag. She gently opened the bag and reached in for the wallet. She opened it and handed it to Jo. Jo took it. Her name was Ingrid Williams. She was 27 (which was the right age) and lived in Santa Barbara. Deciding to play along, Jo grinned and shook her head. She didn’t want these two thinking she was nuts (which frankly she was starting to wonder that herself)

“Right. Jo’s a nickname,” she said quickly as she closed the wallet.

“We’ve never met, Miss Williams,” Lassiter said clearing his throat. “Anyway, we’re here to question you on the accident. This is my partner, Juliet O’Hara.”

The blond haired woman smiled and waved at Jo.  
“Do you remember anything from the crash?” O’Hara asked her softly.

Jo shook her head slowly and raised a hand to her forehead. There was a gauze on her temple.

“N-No,” she said shaking her head. “I just woke up. Some good Samaritan told me someone t-boned me.”

Detective Lassiter nodded but then his expression shifted and darkened, with what Jo could only tell was sympathy and something else that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“Right,” He grunted. “Well according to the blood tests, your blood alcohol level was a .05. And according to witnesses, you deliberately drove through the intersection.”

Jo stared at him in disbelief.  
“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” she asked slowly.

“Yes sweetie,” O’Hara said placing a hand on Jo’s arm. “Witnesses say you deliberately drove through the intersection. The SUV tried to stop but he ended up T-boning you. You had a piece of metal stuck in your thigh. Doctors say that the metal missed your femoral artery. You were lucky.” She had a look of pain and sympathy on her face.

She looked upset at the fact that Jo had tried to ‘off’ herself but the problem was Jo couldn’t remember getting drunk and getting into her car. The last thing she remembered was…wait…that memory now had faded, like a dream she’d had the night before. It was gone. Jo had no idea who she was now and that was starting to scare her.

“I-I honestly don’t know what’s going on with me,” she admitted shutting her eyes and feeling tears threatening to spill. “I have no idea who I am or where I live…who my family is or even if I have any.”

She felt O’Hara gently squeeze her hand affectionately.  
“We’ll check into your family,” O’Hara said softly as she smiled at me and then turned to leave the room. Only Lassiter hesitated for a moment but then, a man dressed in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt stumbled in. He had a cute unkempt, kempt look about him. He had the early stages of a bear. Then, an African American man stepped in behind him dressed impeccably in a pair of dark slacks and a burgundy shirt. He was bald but still attractive. Both of them were.

“Lassie! I’m sensing this young woman needs our help. The spirits are communing with me,” the scruffy looking guy said. Jo watched with a touch of amusement at the look on Lassiter’s face as he turned around to address them both.

“Spencer, this young woman was in a terrible accident,” he said in a calm, patronizing tone. “I suggest you get out before you end up the same way.”

“Way to make light of the situation, Lassie,” the young man said frowning. “Miss Ingrid? I am Shawn Spencer, Head psychic for the SBPD and this is my partner, Leslie Lickabottom.” He motioned to the African American man standing next to him. He scowled and shook his head.

“I’m Gus,” he said in a warm tone shaking his head disdainfully at Shawn.

“Psychic?” Jo asked perking up a bit as she regarded them steadily.

“Yeah they sometimes assist on cases,” Lassiter chimed in folding his arms across his chest and gave Shawn and Gus a repugnant look but Jo saw something else beneath that look that she wasn’t certain of…was it along the lines of caring and respect? The look was gone within a blink of an eye. “Although some of us aren’t exactly certain he is psychic.”

Jo winced in pain as she hoisted herself up a bit. Lassiter turned to gently grab her arm to steady her for support. She threw him a grateful look and turned back to Shawn and Gus.

“Perhaps you guys can help,” She said leaning forward a bit. “Let me tell you whats been happening to me.”

With that, Jo launched into the entire thing starting from the bar, and finishing here at the hospital. When she was done, Lassiter looked disbelieving which oddly didn’t shock her. Shawn and Gus looked thoughtful.

“Well, it could be the stress of the accident,” Shawn offered slowly. “Perhaps you had some stress in your life or you’re hallucinating?”

“Or it’s drugs,” Lassiter grunted.  
Jo turned to him.

“Detective I don’t do drugs,” She insisted firmly. “Never did. If you’d like get a copy of my blood test. No, I never hallucinated in my life. There’s something else going on I know it.”

Gus tilted his head.  
“It seems like you’ve been dealing with someone that you’ve never been before…or at least from what you were telling us, it seems like you have different personalities.”

Jo froze at that. Great she really was going crazy now. It was all in her head. That was a scenario she was really hoping that it didn’t come down to that but it seemed inevitable at this point. It was the only logical explanation. Jo sighed and rubbed a hand over her face.

“Great. I am cracking up,” she muttered miserably.

“No,” Gus insisted shaking his head. “I mean that you might be experiencing past lives.”

Jo looked at him with an expression of confusion and doubt.  
“Past lives?” she said slowly mulling over his words. “You mean like a ghost thing?”

Gus shook his head.

“No, not exactly.” He said. “It’s basically people that you were years ago, sometimes decades ago that lived before you were in this body.” He explained. “Like you’d have their memories , thoughts or maybe recognize places that you’ve been before but never visited. Like that feeling of déjà vu.”

Jo thought this sounded wacked out being she didn’t believe in ghosts or anything like that. But that would explain some things about why these people thought she was someone completely different. Something was nagging at her subconscious but she stayed silent. She chewed on her inner cheek.

“That would explain things,” She mused quietly as she caught them watching her curiously but she shook her head and forced a grin on her face “Never mind. I’m mumbling.”

The others nodded and she thought she caught Lassiter’s gaze linger on her for a bit longer than necessary before she shook that off as being paranoid. She definitely didn’t want to harbor on paranoia now. They’ll really think she’s crazy for sure.

About a week later, she was released from the hospital. Shawn and Gus had volunteered to pick her up. The problem was she had no place to stay right now. Shawn turned to Jo and smiled.

“You can stay with my father,” he said waving a hand dismissively. “It’ll be good for him.”

Jo was a little uncertain about barging in on Shawn’s father’s home but Shawn was so convincing that she felt herself relax a little. When they pulled up to a burgundy and tawny colored house which sat just a few feet from the beach, Jo was actually feeling a bit at ease at this point. Shawn knocked on the door and an older man with a weathered face from being outdoors answered. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a Hawaiian print shirt. He was slightly balding but his blue eyes swept over them.

“Shawn? What are you doing here?” he demanded in a soft but gravely voice.

“Dad, meet Ingrid,” Shawn said stepping aside so Jo was visible. “She needs a place to stay for a bit until Lassie and Jules can track down her family.”

The man’s expression softened and he exhaled.  
“Fine,” he said as he stepped aside and held the door open for them to enter. Jo stepped into the house and felt a sense of warmth and safety she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Apparently, Shawn’s father loved fishing. There were a lot of fishing memorabilia all over. A smile crept onto Jo’s face as she turned to face the older man.

“Mr. Spencer, if it’s a problem, I can most certainly find a hotel or something to stay in,” Jo volunteered softly. “It’s just that I have no idea where I live or anything. It’s been a rather crazy day really.”

Something registered in Mr. Spencer’s face because his expression softened immensely.

“Call me Henry, Ingrid,” he said warmly. “And it’s perfectly fine if you stay here. You can stay in Shawn’s old room. It’s just that my son tends to have brain lapses and decides to spring these things on me at the last moment. But you’re welcomed to stay.”

He gently took Jo’s hands between his and patted them. Jo smiled and nodded.

“Cool! Me and Gus have to check something out so we’ll be back later,” Shawn called over his shoulder as Gus threw Jo a understanding look before following Shawn out.

“Ingrid if you’d like to get freshened up, the bathrooms upstairs, second door on your right,” Henry said to her softly. “I think I have some of my ex wife’s clothes that should fit you so you can be more comfortable.”

Jo thanked him and sat down on the couch. She grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it to her chest as her mind played over the days events. It was certainly crazy. When she woke up this morning she was Jo…then she was this girl Ingrid….and someone says her names Stella. What on earth was going on? Could Gus be right? Could she be reliving past lives? Or were those people she was , their personalities coming through? She shut her eyes and pressed her face into the pillow.

*****************************************************************************

That night, lying in Shawn’s old bed, Jo tossed and turned. Pictures of superheroes and action figures lined the room. Not to mention the sheets. He-Man. That didn’t bother her though. At least she felt safe in Henry’s home. Finally, unable to sleep, she gently tossed the covers off and got to her feet. Henry had found one of his old shirts for her to use for the time being because he couldn’t find the box with his ex wife’s clothes in it in the attic. But he made a promise to search in the morning. Thankfully, the shirt came down past her knees. She padded into the hallway and down the stairs.

The house was silent but as she reached the bottom step, she heard the TV static. Henry had fallen asleep in his chair with the TV going. The blue light cast an eerie glow over the living room. She slipped out of the house and stood on the porch. Sometimes the night air let her sleep. It cleared her mind and she was able to think more clearly on things. So she stood on the porch and leaned against the railing.

She inhaled deeply and a gentle breeze that came off the ocean whisked her hair back over her shoulders. Everything was still right now. Nothing moved. Except the noise of the ocean only a few feet away.

“You look so much like her,” A voice said from the side of her.

Jo cried out and jumped as the man she’d seen earlier slinked into view from behind the bushes.

“Who are you? Stay away from me,” she said in fear gripping the railing and slinking back toward the front door not taking her eyes off of him.

“You’re in danger,” The man whispered his eyes wild and frantic. “They’ll find you and try and get you to go back!”  
“Wh-What are you talking about? Whose ‘they’?” Jo persisted as her back suddenly bumped against something solid. She whirled around and came face to face with Henry. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a fatherly squeeze that reeked of assurance.

“Get off my property,” Henry said angrily. “I’m calling Lassiter.”

Jo heard the beeps of cell phone buttons being pressed as he dialed the detective. The man looked around frantically again as though he was afraid of someone finding him before he pulled out a knife and lunged for Jo. Jo screamed and stumbled back. Henry threw his arm out against the man’s chest but not before the man got a slice in across the top of Henry’s arm. The man bolted off the porch and took off into the night.

*****************************************************************************

“So you say you’ve seen this person before, but you have no idea who he is,” Lassiter mused slowly as he stood on the porch with one hand on his hip which pulled back the hem of his suit jacket. The other hand was propped up on the railing as he looked at Jo steadily. “He says that you’re in danger, but then tries to stab you with a knife.”

His tone held doubt which Jo felt insulting as she sat on the chair and hugged a pillow against her chest. O’Hara was sitting next to her and Henry had gone inside to grab her a bottle of water. The EMT’s had arrived and taken care of Henry’s arm. Thankfully it was just a superficial cut. There was no nerve damage.

“Yeah,” Jo said exasperatedly. “Why is that so hard to believe? I’m not lying.”

Lassiter shook his head.  
“No I don’t think you are, Miss Williams. I’m just trying to understand this guys MO,” he said. “But we did find the knife. So we sent it off to be tested and we’ll get the prints off it.”

Jo felt better as Henry came out with the water. She gratefully took a sip of it and hugged the pillow. Lassiter came over and crouched down in front of her.

“Don’t worry,” he said with conviction. “We’ll find him and get the truth behind what’s going on. I’ll make him talk.”  
Jo offered him a weak smile as Lassiter patted her on the knee. Something passed between them. It was like a pulse of electricity which she hadn’t felt before. Clearly Lassiter had felt it because he frowned but then shook it off and rose to his feet again. Somehow, Jo knew that Lassiter was good on his word. She only hoped the truth would be learned sooner than later otherwise this guy could try and hurt her again.


	2. Shelter

CLOSER TO THE EDGE  
CHAPTER ONE-SHELTER  
Jo sat by Lassiter’s desk two days later. They’d gotten the prints off the knife and now Lassiter and O’Hara had gone after the man to bring him in for questioning. They had a warrant for his arrest. She nervously twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she bounced her foot. Gus and Shawn were standing by. Shawn tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hey,” he said bending down and whispering in a low voice. “Your friend has a history of mental illness and has been in and out of asylums for the past 2 years.”

“How’d you find that out?” Jo asked curiously as Shawn crouched down beside her and leaned on the arm of the chair.  
Shawn tapped his temple and Jo realized then what he meant.

“Oh that’s right,” she said softly. “You’re psychic. So do you think he’s just nothing more than a schizophrenic or something?”

“Who knows,” Shawn said shrugging. “But it definitely just sounds like nothing more than a sick guy who escaped from the mental ward.”

Jo relaxed slightly but there was something bugging her still. 

She anxiously began bobbing her foot as she waited and sat in front of Lassiter’s desk. She heard that he was on the way with the guy in custody. Sure enough Lassiter walked in with the guy between him and another officer. The guy was handcuffed with his arms behind him. Lassiter had a smug expression on his face as he led him down the corridor to where the interrogation rooms were. The guy caught sight of Jo, and broke free and began lunging toward her. Alarmed, she jumped to her feet and took a step back behind the chair using it as a shield.

“Stella! Tell them who I am!” he cried wild eyed as several officers rushed over to grab him to get him under control again. Jo just shook her head wide eyed and frightened. She really had no freaking clue who this maniac was.

“Get him outta here,” Lassiter barked to the officers who dragged him toward the rooms. 

Once he was out of sight, Jo let out a breath and exhaled, her shoulders sagging in relief.

“Are you alright, Miss Williams?” Lassiter asked inclining his head a little.

Jo looked up at him and nodded.

“Why is he so adamant that you know him?” Lassiter asked frowning. “I know you said you don’t know who he is, I believe you on that…but I just don’t understand why he keeps behaving that way and trying to get at you.”

“Because he’s probably some sicko,” Jo responded bluntly. “Shawn heard from the spirits that he’s just some mental patient that escaped.”

Lassiter’s expression shifted to disgust but then he sighed.

“I’ll do a back ground check on the guy,” he said as he told one of the officers, McNab, to keep an eye on the guy in interrogation room B. Lassiter took a seat at his desk and began typing. Jo resumed her seat and watched Lassiter work. He worked as though he was a master at what he did. Jo crossed her arms on the desk and let her chin rest on them. Lassiter was silent as he worked, but he raised his eyes to Jo’s and stared at her for a moment.

“What?” he grunted.  
Jo shrank at his brash tone for a moment, but she cleared her throat.

“Just watching you work. Sorry if I make you uncomfortable,” Jo said turning sideways in the seat.

Lassiter was silent for a moment before he let out a noise that was a cross between a smug exhale and a nervous grunt. Jo slowly turned to face him.

“What is it?” she asked quietly.

“This guy that we brought in has a history and a rap sheet as long as my arm,” Lassiter explained squinting at the screen. “Assault, stalking, battery, 2nd degree murder…you name it.”

Jo was silent and felt her body shaking violently.

“I’m gonna go find out what this guy is up to and why he’s after you,” Lassiter growled as he slammed his palm down on the desk and got to his feet. Jo slowly got up and followed him.

Standing in the observation room, Jo, Shawn, Gus and O’Hara were watching Lassiter work. 

“Why are you after Miss Williams, Mr. Tanner?” Lassiter demanded circling the man sitting behind the table like a vulture. “Why do you keep assuming she’s someone else when she clearly told you numerous times that she is not?”  
His tone was harsh and direct.

“Because she is,” the man Tanner protested helplessly. “She just doesn’t remember!”

“I think Miss Williams would remember who she is,” Lassiter spat at him angrily. “Tell me the truth. Why are you harassing her?”

Jo watched from the observation room, completely confused. But she had no idea that her confusion would only escalate even more when the man spoke again.

“Jo Reyes and Ingrid Williams don’t exist,” The man said exhaling and burying his face into his hands. “Those were the names of people she was before. Even Stella. I need her to remember her real name.”

“Why?” O’Hara chimed in looking at her partner with obvious confusion. “What exactly is going on?”

The man raised his head to look at O’Hara. Jo’s heart was pounding in her chest like a humming bird. This man was clearly bonkers right? People she was before? What on earth was he talking about?

“Things are going to start happening here in Santa Barbara over the course of a few days,” the man explained looking distraught. “You see, it’s time for Her to return to her own personality. She’s connected to these events that will take place and if she doesn’t return to her own timeline, Santa Barbara will be destroyed.”

Jo just stood there completely stunned. Something in her clicked and she grabbed the door handle and bolted from the room. She entered the interrogation room and was met with stunned expressions from both Lassiter and O’Hara. Jo went to the table and stared at the man.

“What are you talking about?” she asked in a low voice.

“Miss Williams, you really shouldn’t be in here,” Lassiter protested as he gently took her elbow and went to pull her away from the table, but she jerked her elbow out of his grip and kept her eyes on the man.

“What the hell is going on?” Jo demanded with conviction.  
The man only looked at her sadly and remained quiet which only frustrated her more. Lassiter managed to gently guide her out of the room and O’Hara closed the door behind them.

“What the hell did he mean?” Jo demanded sounding exasperated. “He sounded so cryptic. What did he mean ‘my real personality and timeline?’” she asked shaking her head.

“I don’t know Miss Williams but I can assure you he’s nothing more than a raving lunatic,” Lassiter grunted exhaling loudly. “I conducted a background check on him. He has had several prior arrests which include stalking, theft, kidnaping and not to mention he was in Wispy Sunny Pines when it had closed down for mental issues.”

“So you see? Its nothing to worry about. We can get him on public nuisance and harassment being he showed up at Henry’s house and attempted to harm you. Actually assault add to that list of charges.” O’Hara said glancing down at the case file in her hand.

Jo just chewed on the inside of her cheek. Something was still bothering her though. Something tugged at the back of her mind but she couldn’t explain it. Still, there was evidence that this guy was truly nothing more than some wacko. Jo nodded at O’Hara’s explanation and took a deep breath. Lassiter stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re safe now, Miss Williams,” he said softly and his tone was a surprise to her ears. Usually he talked in such a gruff tone. She could tell he was tightly wound up and always angry, but oddly around her when there was no one else around, he seemed to lighten up a bit and relax. Jo nodded and forced a smile on her face. With the young man now in custody, Lassiter and O’Hara offered to drive her back to Henry’s for some rest. Frankly she liked the sound of that. Sitting in the back of the dark blue Crown Victoria, Jo turned to look out the window. Suddenly, the scenery before her began blurring and dripping as though it was nothing more than someone painting on a canvas. Alarmed there was a bright flash of light before her eyes. When she opened them, the car was going at least 60 mph. Jo was sitting in back. 

There was a police mesh in front of her. She saw Lassiter clinging to the front hood as the driver swerved in and out of traffic. She screamed and banged up against the mesh, but it was no use. Whoever was driving the car, had the full intent to kill Lassiter. Jo continued to bang against the mesh screaming. Lassiter’s fingers dug into the edge of the front hood as his body swayed each time the driver violently swerved. Jo screamed again and shook the mesh but whoever was driving was clearly ignoring her. She gripped the mesh with her fingers, making the metal dig into her palms. Lassiter was still hanging on but at one violent swerve, Jo watched as he flew off the hood and crashed into a parked car. 

She felt the driver slam on the break so hard that she was thrown forward. She watched as Lassiter got to his feet. He was badly hurt and had a bloody gash on his forehead. He reached under his jacket and pulled out his gun. He stood in an isosceles firing position. His expression was murderous and downright scary.

Jo watched in horror as her mysterious driver pressed the accelerator and the car lurched forward. Jo screamed again as the front hood drew closer and closer to Lassiter.

**********************************************************  
“Sweet Justice!” she heard a voice shout as there was the screeching of tires and then the Crown Victoria came to a stop. “Miss Matthews!”

She felt someone gently taking her biceps and give her a light shake. When her eyes flew open, she was staring into the face of Lassiter. As she shakily took her eyes to the left of him, O’Hara was turned around in her seat also with a worried look. Lassiter was leaning over the front seat watching her intently.

“What in the name of all that’s good and holy is going on? You screamed several times like someone was murdering you!” he grunted.

Jo was visibly shaking and looked around. Everything she’d seen in that ‘vision’ was gone. It was as if it had never happened. She realized that Lassiter had pulled off to the side of the road and was parked on the shoulder of a highway. Feeling her stomach violently drop, Jo grabbed the door handle but it wouldn’t open.

“Let me out please,” she bleated weakly. “I’m going to be sick.”

She heard the familiar ‘pop’ of the back locks opening and she threw open her door. She stumbled out of the car and leaned over the guard rail as she ended up emptying her stomach. She sensed O’Hara next to her. After a moment, Jo wiped the corner of her mouth and collected herself before turning to the female detective.

“Are you okay?” O’Hara asked her anxiously. 

“I-I don’t know anymore,” Jo said as hot tears filled her eyes and she wound her arms tightly against her midsection. “I think I’m going crazy O’Hara. I keep seeing these ‘visions’ of horrible things happening but when I open my eyes it’s all gone.”

O’Hara gently stroked Jo’s back and looked at her sympathetically.

“Well being Shawn’s psychic, maybe he’ll know what’s going on,” she suggested softly. 

“Gus said it might be previous lives I’m seeing but I don’t know if that’s even true. I don’t even remember anything of my childhood or my parents,” Jo said chewing on her bottom lip.

“Well come on,” O’Hara said warmly. “Let’s get you to Henry’s. He’ll fix you something to eat and you need rest.”

Silently following O’Hara, Jo looked up. Lassiter was watching her intently. O’Hara slid into the passenger side and closed her door. Lassiter stood by the opened back door and when Jo went to get in, he gently grabbed her bicep.  
“What happened, Miss Matthews?” he asked her, his ice blue eyes locked on her own.

Her heart sank. He would never believe her. She shook her head.  
“You wouldn’t believe me, Detective,” she muttered.

“Try me,”

She raised her eyes in surprise at the intent and determined look on his face. Even though she’d only known him for a short while, he came across to her as the logical type. One not to believe in leprechauns, ghosts or anything along that line. So this truly threw her for a moment.

“I-I saw us,” she said slowly. “I was in the back of a car…a police car. Someone was driving it but I couldn’t see. You were on the hood fighting to hold on. The car stopped abruptly and you flew off. The driver proceeded to run you down. I-I think he or she did. I kinda ‘woke’ up after that.”

“Are you saying you had some kind of ‘vision’?” he asked tilting his head to the side.

Jo nodded and chewed on her inner cheek.  
“Spencer’s psychic, although I don’t even believe that,” he grunted. “I know that pseudo psychic dimwit is lying. Look,” he said taking a slow breath. “I don’t know whats going on here. I don’t know if you’re having these ‘visions’ but whatever it is I will get to the bottom of it.”

Jo knew that he wouldn’t believe her. Hell she was having a hard time believing this herself. But she couldn’t deny something she’d seen with her own eyes. She just nodded at Lassiter and put on a poker face at this point. Whatever was happening, she definitely wanted to get to the bottom of things. Whether or not its this ‘previous’ life scenario that Gus suggested, or she was literally going crazy. An explanation was definitely something she wanted.

Lassiter turned back around in his seat and they proceeded back to Henry’s.

*********************************************************************

Lassiter and O’Hara walked Jo up to the front of Henry’s beach side bungalow. Henry was sitting out on the porch tending to a fishing rod. 

“Hey Lassiter and Juliet, Ingrid,” He said in a pleasant tone. “What’s going on?”

“Um, Miss Williams here confronted the man who was harassing her,” O’Hara said in a sympathetic tone. “She needs some peace and quiet.”

Her tone was meaningful and Henry’s expression turned to understanding.

“Ah,” he said warmly. “Sure. I know the perfect thing to help her relax. Ever been fishing Ingrid?”  
******************************************************************

Sitting on Henry’s porch, watching the people walk back and forth along the beach, Jo began finally feeling a bit better, but not by much. Henry had come out and sat down next to her. He handed her a bottle of water. She gratefully took it and twisted off the cap and took a sip.

“So who is this guy that’s bothering you?” Henry asked Jo softly.

“Apparently his names Walter Cross,” Jo responded staring off into the distance. “He has a history of mental illness. He was in Wispy Sunny Pines back in the 80’s.” Jo said taking another sip of the water. “Lassiter thinks that the guys just crazy.”

Henry watched her for a bit.   
“But you don’t,” he said slowly.

Jo sighed and shook her head.

“I don’t know Henry. There are things happening now that I can’t explain.” Jo said placing the water bottle on the step next to her. “Some things he says make sense but then again I feel like I’m going crazy.” Jo said turning to him. 

“I don’t think you’re crazy,” Henry said shaking his head. He gently reached out and patted Jo on the arm. “I think tomorrow you and I can go out on my boat for a bit and fish. I could teach you. It’s very relaxing.”

Jo smiled and nodded.  
“That actually sounds like a great idea,” she agreed.

For once maybe things will become more clearer and she could start to feel herself relax a little more now.

***********************************************************************************

Sitting on Henry’s boat, Jo actually found herself having a good time. She was sitting and sipping a can of coke as she and Henry fished for some marlin and salmon. She dangled the fishing rod over the edge as Henry sat down next to her and cast his line out into the water.

He sipped a can of beer and turned to her.

“Shawn never wanted to do this,” Henry explained to Jo. “Lassiter and I did it a few times but Shawn…never expressed an interest in it. Could never get him to come with me.”

Jo chuckled and actually felt her nerves starting to unwind and unclench.

“Well Henry, if things are like this, consider me a fishing buddy,” Jo said grinning at him.

That seemed to please Henry greatly and he beamed, his whole face lighting up. Jo inhaled the salty rich air and with the gentle bobbing of the boat on the waves, found she could actually imagine living here permanently. Of course she didn’t even know if she did live here. She had no idea where she lived anyway. A pang hit her in the chest but she decided not to let that depress her especially now. She was having a great time and wasn’t going to spoil it.

They managed to catch some good marlin and while Henry was placing the fish in the cooler, Jo leaned on the railing and just took in the scenery. As she was staring off into the horizon, flashes went off before her eyes. She cried out as pain shot through her skull like a dozen knives piercing her brain. She saw fire, docks, and a woman wearing an old period dress who was running along the dock which was now on fire itself. She saw that woman reach the end and scream before jumping into the water.

By the time, the flash vanished, Jo came to and much to her horror, found she was submerged under the ocean. Somehow she’d gone over the edge of Henry’s boat and was now frantically trying to surface.

She saw a hand reaching down for her and she screamed before a blackness over took her.

********************************************************************

Jo felt air being blown into her lungs. She turned on her side and coughed up water. She heard a collective sigh of relief above her from several people. After several moments, she opened her eyes after catching her breath again and looked up to see Henry, Shawn and Gus. Henry was kneeling down beside her, soaking wet. Shawn and Gus looked pale and worried.

“What happened?” she asked coughing as she propped herself up onto her elbows and then sat up completely. Her hair was soaked and sticking to her clothes. She looked from Gus to Shawn and back to Henry.

“You just jumped over the edge of the boat,” Shawn said. “Dad here jumped in after you when you didn’t surface right away.”

“You looked like you wanted to go in,” Henry said panting. “Like you were in such serious pain or on fire. What on earth happened, Ingrid?”

Jo hugged herself and got to her feet with the help of Shawn and Henry who took each of her elbows. Once on her feet, Jo felt a little wobbly and weak in the knees, so Shawn had his arm around her back for support. Jo threw him a grateful expression before turning back to Henry to answer his question.

“I saw a vision,” Jo said. “I saw a dock on fire…boats too. I was running down one dock which was ablaze also. I saw myself jumping into the water before screaming. I-I was dressed in period clothes.”

Henry moved his eyes onto his sons' and Gus'.  
“Have either of you two heard something like this? Gus, is this perhaps some kind of neurological thing going on with her perhaps? Or multiple personality disorders?”  
Gus chewed on his bottom lip.

“Henry, with all due respect, I don’t think it’s a multiple personality disorder or a neurological thing. I think she’s relieving some past lives. It’s happened before. There are numerous cases with people remembering details of things that have happened years ago that there are no logical reasons for them to be able to remember things in detail.”

“Shawn what do you make of all this,” Henry asked.

Shawn shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around Jo’s shoulders. Jo gratefully pulled it on. It was a little big but she snuggled into it. The cuffs slipped past her finger tips but she welcomed the warmth. She pulled her hair out from underneath the neckline.

“I think Gus might be right,” Shawn said slowly observing Jo’s face. “I think Ingrid’s telling the truth. Either way dad, that’s not the issue. The issue is you made out with Ingrid.”

Jo raised a hand to her mouth and fought down giggles, even if the situation wasn’t exactly funny. But thankfully Shawn always managed to add some light to darkness.

“I gave her mouth to mouth, Shawn,” Henry frowned. 

“It’s still creepy dad,” Shawn retorted. “Probably the creepiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life…oh wait no. I think you and mom in bed that puts the icing on the cake. I still can’t step into the house without having flashbacks.”

Jo giggled at that. It was hard not to.

“Shawn…” Henry began in his no-nonsense tone but Jo heard a car pulling up at that moment. They were in front of the Psych office. Jo shakily sat on one of the wooden benches as she watched the dark blue Ford Crown Victoria pulling up with the grille lights flashing and lights that were in the windshield at the top. It parked in the parking lot and the two front doors opened. Lassiter and O’Hara stepped out. O’Hara came over and gave Jo a hug.

“Are you alright?” she asked her worriedly examining her at arms length. “Henry called us when you went over the side.”  
“I’m fine,” Jo said warmly hugging the female detective.  
Lassiter stepped up next and cleared his throat.

“Are you alright Miss Williams?” he asked her as his ice blue eyes locked on hers.   
Jo nodded.

“Yeah,” she said nodding. 

“That was quick thinking Henry,” Lassiter said as he turned his attention back onto Henry. “Diving in after her like that.”

Henry blushed and waved a hand dismissively but you could see he was pleased with the praise.  
“It was nothing,” he said humbly. 

Lassiter turned his eyes back onto Jo.  
“What exactly happened, Miss Williams,” he asked.

Jo shrugged and told them exactly what she’d told Henry, Shawn and Gus. O’Hara hugged Jo again.

“I know it’s crazy.” Jo said shutting her eyes. “But I swear it’s the truth.”

There was a silence before O’Hara spoke.  
“I believe you Ingrid,” she said warmly. “Shawn, do you have anything dry she can wear in the office?”

Shawn nodded.  
“Yeah I have some extra clothes,” he offered. “Come on Ingrid I’ll show you where they are.”

Jo nodded and smiled gratefully at Juliet and followed Shawn into the office.

He had a plaid shirt and a pair sweatpants. They fit her but she had to roll up the sleeves of the shirt a bit to her elbows. Shawn also had a pair of sneakers that Jo borrowed. Once in dry clothes she towel dried her hair and pulled it over her shoulder and did a quick braid. Once it was fastened she followed Shawn back outside.

She noted that Henry, Juliet and Gus were gone but Lassiter was standing there with both hands on his hips, which pulled back the hem of his opened suit jacket exposing his gold badge and a brief glimpse of his shoulder holster under his other arm.

“Where is Gus, Jules and Pops,” Shawn asked Lassiter, who turned to look when he heard them coming.

“Henry went home,” Lassiter responded curling a lip at Shawn. “O’Hara and Gus went to check on something for me.”  
Shawn pretended to pout.

“Aw. I feel so left out,” he said in a mocking tone. “But tell Gus that when he gets back I’m eating all his Cocoa Puffs.” Shawn said and gently nudged Jo with his elbow affectionately before turning and heading back into office.

Jo wanted to get some air so she took a seat back on the bench and exhaled slowly. She felt a bit better now in dry clothes but she was still scared and frightened. Lassiter stood by the bench for a bit before he let out a grunt and took a seat next to her. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his thighs; hands clasped between his knees. He stared out at the boardwalk and beach for a bit before he turned to Jo. Jo could tell by his facial expression what he was about to say.

“Go ahead,” Jo said bluntly. “Say it. I’m crazy right? Frankly I wouldn’t blame you. I’m going nuts.”

She buried her face into her hands. While the sound of Gus’ theory sounded interesting and plausible, there was also the nagging sensation that maybe she really _was_ crazy and that scared her more than the past lives theory.

She heard Lassiter grunt in rebuke next to her and felt his fingers gently closing around her wrists lowering her hands from her face.

“On the contrary, Miss Williams,” he grunted as she looked up at him. “I don’t think you’re crazy. I don’t know what exactly is going on. I don’t think it’s that ridiculous theory Guster dreamed up, but I don’t think you’re crazy.” He said shaking his head. “There's a logical explanation thats out there."

Jo managed weak smile and wound her arm around his, snuggling up against the length of his arm. Her cheek rested on his bicep. She surprised herself at this outburst of affection toward the grumpy head detective, but she felt a rush of warmth toward him. She heard him intake a puff of air when she pressed the length of her body against his arm. His hand was resting on his thigh but was lightly touching her thigh. He cleared his throat.

“Thank you,” Jo whispered.

He just grunted in response but didn’t pull away from her embrace either. Jo felt at last had shelter but she was going to get to the bottom of things. If it was the last thing she did.


	3. Something new

Closer to the edge  
Chapter two-something new

Over the next few days, Jo had begun realizing that there was no logical explanation for what was happening to her. Gus had looked up a lot of what was going on and it seemed more and more logical that the illogical was happening to her. She eventually decided to accept it and believe it.

“Okay,” Jo said as she sat down in front of Shawn’s desk. “If I’m reliving these past lives, why? Why now?”  
Gus shrugged. 

“There’s no time limit. It could just happen at any time. Or there’s a reason which isn’t known yet.”  
Jo nodded.

“What we need to do is research,” Shawn said leaning back in his chair and tossing a plush basketball into a net which was hanging on the wall. “We need to find out who you were before. The names that Tanner had said…Ingrid Williams, which is your name now…Jo Reyes right?”  
Jo nodded.

“And a Stella…Stella Gates,” Gus chimed in.  
“Okay let’s get working here,” Shawn said as he swiveled around in his chair and brought up his Alienware Laptop. Gus was looking at him with a weird expression on his face. Shawn slowly looked up and caught Gus’ gaze. “What?”

“Nothing I’m just surprised you’re doing actual work,” Gus said with his lip twitching.

“We’re just researching it,” Shawn said dismissively typing.  
“Same thing,”

“Work…research-er, I’ve heard it both ways,”

Gus shook his head but Jo giggled and came around behind Shawn to look at the screen. First Shawn typed in Jo Reyes.  
An article dating back to the 20’s popped up and an image of a young woman in a flapper dress and headband with feather below the article. Jo gasped. The young woman looked EXACTLY like her. Shawn began reading the article aloud:

“26 year old Jo Reyes was gunned down by the well-known mafia mogul Frankie “Four Fingers” Mancini. Frankie was ruthless and feared around Santa Barbara in 1922. Reyes had apparently done some bad deals with Frankie and her body was discovered on April 12th, 1923, almost one year after her disappearance and murder. She had been shot numerous times and her body was discovered at La Purisima Misson state historic park west of Los Olivos. It was apparent that her body was just dumped. DNA was found on her body tying her to Frankie and on May 1st, 1923, Frankie Mancini was arrest for her murder. He died at the age of 81 in 1970 at Santa Barbara maximum security prison.”

“It’s uncanny,” Gus commented. “She looks like you!”

“Yeah,” Jo said biting on her bottom lip. “That guy Tanner said that Jo Reyes never existed. So why was he lying?”  
“I don’t know but let’s keep looking,” Shawn said as he typed in Ingrid Williams next. Jo’s heart was hammering loudly in her chest right now.

No Article came up. Jo breathed a sigh of relief at that. Why she thought there was something to be found on this girl she was now…but nothing. Good. Sanity was still present.  
The next name Shawn typed in was Stella Gates.

An article popped up that looked like it had been taken in the 80’s. A young woman’s photo came up next. Again, Jo gasped. She looked like her also. But she had long black hair. The same photo she’d seen in that weird daydream (was it a daydream?) at the bar.

Jo turned her eyes off the article and turned around. This was too weird for her and she shut her eyes.

“Shawn, just gimme the gist of the article,” she said.

“Okay,” Shawn said as there was a brief pause and silence before he answered. “It appears Stella Gates went missing back in the 80’s. No one knows where she is or why. The case is still opened on her disappearance. Police suspect she’s dead and that someone had taken her. Neither her or her supposed kidnapper have been heard from since.”

“That’s creepy,” Gus commented.

“Yes it is,” Jo added. 

“Okay,” Shawn said running his hands over his face. “So we know that Jo Reyes was murdered and Stella is missing.”  
Jo froze. She realized that she had been calling herself Jo all along because she refused to believe she was anyone else BUT Jo…but now, it weighed on her that she could very well be this Ingrid girl everyone thinks she is.

“So that means that my real name is indeed Ingrid Williams,” she said slowly. 

“Of course,” Gus chimed in. “Who did you think you were?”  
Jo shrugged and shook her head in a manner which meant never mind. She was gonna have to start calling herself Ingrid now because that’s who she was apparently. The other two names weren’t hers. Those people weren’t her. 

“Okay,” she said taking a deep breath. “So what now?”  
“Well,” Gus said pulling up another screen. “According to this article on Stella, she has some family here in Santa Barbara. A relative. But they’re in the Asylum.”

Jo nodded.

“Well I think we should go there and see what information we can get,”  
Gus nodded and grabbed the car keys.  
“I also think we should involve Jules and Lassie in this,” Shawn said. “Just so they have our backs.”

“Good thinking,” Jo said.

***************************************************************************

Gus pulled his blue Echo into one of the guest parking spaces in the parking lot. The three of them climbed out and were met by Lassiter and O’Hara who pulled up next to them.

“So what are we doing here Spencer?” Lassiter asked irritably.

“We’re here Lassie because there might be someone inside who can shed some light on what’s going on with Ingrid,” Gus said frowning at him. 

“Proceed,” Lassiter said as his whole demeanor changed then.  
Wow he was certainly a puzzle. Jo thought. no. I’m Ingrid. Ingrid now.

Jo was dressed in a pair of jeans and a cute white gypsy style blouse with spaghetti shoulder straps and it was made up of lace. On her feet were dark brown calf boots. Her dark streaked blond hair was fluffed around her shoulders. She still kept the small diamond nose stud in and her earrings were soft drop silver ones. A cropped denim jacket was over the blouse. She caught Lassiter’s gaze flickering over to her before settling a head of him as the five of them entered the Santa Barbara State Asylum.

It was a large white building shaped like a flat C. It reminded her of the old Linda Vista hospital that was said to be haunted. A shiver passed up her spine. It was still creepy. Lassiter and O’Hara turned to them.

“What is the name of this person,” Lassiter demanded.

“Um a Rachel Gates,” Gus chimed in and Lassiter turned to the receptionist behind the desk, flashing his badge.  
“Rachel Gates,” he grunted.

The receptionist told them the room number and they headed over to the elevator. Ingrid took a deep breath but felt her heart racing madly in her chest as they piled into the elevator. The doors slid closed and it began ascending to the 4th floor.

The elevator jerked violently to a stop causing Ingrid to stumble backwards. Her back was thrown against Lassiter’s chest. Her boot caught the front edge of his black shoe. She heard him let out a hiss but she felt his hands on her shoulders setting her back on her feet properly.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized quickly as she felt her cheeks flushing pink.

“It’s fine Miss Williams,” he grunted as she felt the weight of his hands lift off her shoulders as the doors whiffed open. “I think we’re gonna take the stairs going down. That thing is a death trap.”

She couldn’t agree more. They followed the instructions of the receptionist and eventually reached 402. Shawn eased into the room and they found an old woman sitting in a wheelchair watching a rerun of some 50s program.

“Miss Gates?” Shawn prompted still moving slow as though she was some kind of feral animal. “Hi. I’m Shawn Spencer and this is Gus. Can we talk to you?”

Jo was touched at how gentle Shawn was being with Rachel. She turned to look at them.

“Did you bring me candy?” she asked them in a paper thin voice.

“Um,” Shawn hesitated. “I don’t but Gus does.”

Gus made an impatient click noise but he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of candy offering it to the elderly woman.

“Rachel, may we talk to you?” Shawn repeated as he took a seat on the bed. Gus sat next to him while Lassiter and O’Hara remained standing. Lassiter folded his arms over his chest. Ingrid saw the old woman’s eyes slide onto her and a look of fear and shock passed over her face.

“Stella? Did you come home?” she asked reaching for her.  
“Um,” Jo paused unsure. “I’m…” her voice trailed off but Shawn cut her off.

“Yes Mrs. Gates. Stella’s here too. We need to talk to you,” Shawn interjected patiently. “Can you tell us about the night that Stella disappeared?”

Jo was at a loss for why he would say that but then she understood. If it got the old woman talking, perhaps they’d learn something about what was happening and what happened back then.

Jo slinked back to stand next to Lassiter as the old woman launched into the story.

“Oh it was a terrible night,” Rachel said shaking her head. Her hair was wispy and silver and thinning out. She had crisp blue eyes and weathered skin. She was dressed in a soft floral house dress and soft pink slippers. “Stella was supposed to come home after school. When she didn’t, we were worried. We called the police. They found her backpack and everything still inside, but no sign of Stella. At first, we thought it must’ve been her new boyfriend that kidnapped her. But we just don’t know.”

“Mrs. Gates, may I ask who you are in relation to Stella?” O’Hara asked gently.

Rachel’s eyes landed on the female detective.  
“I’m her mother,”

**************************************************************************************

After they left the asylum, Jo was feeling more and more confused at this point. According to her ‘mother’, the night Stella ‘disappeared’, her and her boyfriend had had an argument. Several hours after that, Stella had gone missing. The police at that time suspected the boyfriend but no evidence had come up to really tie him to the disappearance. The whole family had been distraught and confused. Her mother had slowly shown signs of dementia as she grew older and was convinced that Stella was home already watching TV. Of course that wasn’t the case. The family had felt it was for the best if Rachel had gone into an asylum. She’d even attempted to stab someone who she claims ‘talked about her daughter the wrong way’. Rachel had just gone crazy.

“Wow. That was creepy,” Shawn commented shivering.

“You’re not kidding,” Jo muttered under her breath.  
Shawn and Gus gave her a sympathetic look as Lassiter now stormed over to the dark blue Ford Crown Victoria and paused by the driver’s side panel and whipped his jacket halves back as he placed his hands on his hips exposing his badge and the holster under his arm.

“So what that nutjob is saying is that she basically thinks you’re this ‘Stella’ person,” Lassiter said turning his eyes onto Jo, who locked gazes with him. “Stella vanished without a trace and the police that investigated her case turned up no evidence. I find that hard to believe.” He grunted shaking his head. “There had to be some evidence left behind.”

“I agree,” O’Hara agreed shaking her head. She put on a pair of dark lensed sun glasses. Her hair was twisted into a bun and was held in place by two chop sticks. “It just doesn’t make any sense. How could you not find any evidence and if the boyfriend was ever questioned, where is his report and testimony? I think we need to check into this more.”

“Good idea,” Shawn said clapping his hand once and pointing his hands outwards to O’Hara as he pointed at her also with his index fingers on both hands. “Gus and I have something we’d like to check out as well.”

“No we don’t,” Gus said frowning and shaking his head.  
“Yeah buddy we do,” Shawn insisted. “Remember? I said we had to check out that thing before?”

“Nope,” Gus said shaking his head and looking at the others.

“Gus don’t be a pickle in a cucumber bunch,” Shawn said.

“Shawn you said nothing about checking anything out,” Gus insisted frustrated. “What are you talking about? We have nothing.”

“I can’t do this with you right now,” Shawn said as he grabbed Gus’ arm and began leading him away. “We’ll be in touch when we’re done with our little checking up situation!”  
he called over his shoulder as the two of them began bantering back and forth as they climbed into the blue Toyota Echo. Jo stood there, amused and confused to say the least.

“Well, looks like I’ll need a ride,” Jo said shrugging and turning to the two detectives.

“We’ll drop you off,” O’Hara said cheerfully.

Jo smiled at her gratefully and turned her eyes back onto Lassiter.

Lassiter was silent for a moment before he grunted and motioned for her to get in. He held open the back door behind the driver’s side seat and Jo slid in. She tucked her legs in and he closed the door for her. As soon as he got in, he started the car and rolled down the windows. He put the car in drive and pulled away from the Asylum.

The cool Santa Barbara breeze blew her hair back as she inhaled deeply. She had no memory of this woman claiming to be her mother. No memories of her childhood. Nothing. It was frightening no knowing who you really were. Lassiter stopped for a red light. Jo looked out the window. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot across her skull and she cried out, digging her heels into her forehead. Flashes of light went off before her eyes.

she saw herself dressed in an 1880’s dress, probably during the wild west era. She was walking along on the wooden sidewalks when a man approached her. Lassiter. He was dressed in a silver vest, a white shirt and a matching silver jacket over that typical of men’s clothing during that era. She stopped and smiled at him. She looked different though. She had long curly blond hair in ringlets and a headband, red with a feather attached to it. She looked like she had worked in one of the saloons. He came up to her and kissed her on the cheek. The reaction between them led her to believe they were dating. Lassiter offered her his arm and they continued walking. 

A few moments later, the scene shifted and she saw the same setting again, but this time, things were bad.

she saw herself standing in front of the gallows with Lassiter standing with a noose around his neck. He looked livid and angry and was saying things but she couldn’t hear them. She was sobbing and pleading with the town sheriff but it didn’t seem to do any good. The sheriff nodded and the trap door dropped. Lassiter’s noose tightened around his neck.

The flash vanished and Jo sucked in air loudly as she felt her hands bracing against the front seat.

“Ingrid?” she heard an alarmed O’Hara’s voice.

After a few moments, she finally managed to calm her breathing down and raised her eyes to see O’Hara and Lassiter peering at her anxiously over the shoulder of their seats.

“What happened, Miss Williams?” Lassiter grunted quietly his ice blue eyes locked on hers.

Jo took a deep breath and proceeded to tell them what she’d seen. As soon as she’d finished, Lassiter immediately scoffed. Clearly he didn’t believe in this sort of thing, which made it hard for Jo to relay information to them and keeping them updated.

“I’m telling you it was like some kind of vision,” she insisted frowning. “I don’t know what’s going on Detectives but clearly something important or significant is happening and I don’t have any control over it.”

“It’s preposterous though,” Lassiter scoffed rolling his eyes scornfully.

Jo tilted her head.

“What’s preposterous? The idea of actually dating me?” she asked him sounding hurt and affronted.

That seemed to flabbergast him and he quickly backpedaled.  
“N-No,” he stammered looking at her clearly flushed with embarrassment. “That could see a vision of the past or whatever the hell you called it.” He said waving a hand dismissively.

Jo just shook her head.  
“You seem to go along with Shawn and he’s psychic,” she argued arching an eyebrow at him.

Lassiter sneered.

“I do not believe that dimwit is psychic but that’s an old argument,” he said and then exhaled. “But I will make a promise that I will find out what’s going on.” He said gently touching Jo’s knee once before turning around and facing the front again.

Jo just folded her arms over her chest and shook her head as she looked out the window. She chewed on her bottom lip. It was hard dealing with a skeptic in all this. O’Hara seemed to have more of an opened mind about things. So at least she had her and Shawn and Gus to go to. But for some reason, she was finding that she really wanted Lassiter to believe her.

Suddenly the flash was back and she saw herself dangling from the gallows. The rope was tight around her neck. She leaned forward and began making choking noises. The flash kept going off and she saw her body convulse slightly as it dangled, the rope tightening even more around her neck. She raised her fingers to her neck, as though clawing at an invisible rope. She felt the car pulling over again and doors opening. Her door was yanked open and someone leaned in and gently placed two hands on the side of her face. Suddenly, at this persons touch, the flash vanished. Jo’s eyes landed on Lassiter’s ice blue ones. His face was contorted into an expression of fear, concern, and worry.

Jo leaned forward slightly and began coughing.

“Are you all right?” he grunted. “What happened?”

Jo just coughed and wheezed as though she’d really been hung. Suddenly she heard O’Hara gasp.

“Carlton! Look at her neck!”

She felt Lassiter gently ease her back against her seat. She felt him gently sweep her hair back exposing the side of her neck. Jo felt a strange shiver running down her spine at his touch but by the look on his face, something was clearly on her neck.

“What is it?” she asked in a strained voice. 

O’Hara reached into her purse and pulled out a compact mirror. Jo quickly opened it and looked into it. Around her neck was a ring. A red ring. From a rope.

**************************************************************************

Sitting on a gurney, a doctor applied some ointment to the burn and applied a gauze bandage around her throat. Lassiter and O’Hara were talking to the doctors. She knew the doctors were more than likely trying to think that SHE was the one who did this to herself…but they can’t account for the fact that Jo was in the backseat of the detective’s car the entire time…and there was no rope present.

Once the doctors left the detectives, Jo looked up and spied Lassiter’s face. O’Hara gently touched her arm and said that she was going to start the release forms. The hospital couldn’t keep her being there wasn’t really any signs of anything medically wrong, except the bruising and burn around her neck.

Lassiter stood in front of her and hefted the hems of his slacks so he crouched down in front of her. He let his elbows rest on his thighs as he clasped his hands between his knees as he regarded her. She knew by his expression that he seriously didn’t believe what had just happened.

“Don’t bother,” she muttered. “I did this to my self am I right?”

“How could you?” he grunted shaking his head. “There was no rope in the back of the car and O’Hara and I saw you with our own eyes. I don’t like not having the facts or anything, but we’ll have to figure this out.”

Jo scoffed and rolled her eyes. She suddenly saw Lassiter raise his hand. She froze, her heart hammering loudly in her chest. She somehow sensed that he wasn’t going to hit her or anything. She wasn’t worried about him in that sense. She gently felt his index finger and thumb gently touching her neck. Her bandage had slid down and revealed a bit of the burn and bruise. She felt him gently slide the bandage back up to cover it.

He cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed by what he’d just done.

“I’m not crazy, detective,” she said quietly. “Something is going on here.”

She felt him gently pat her knee before standing up right again.

Hopefully answers will become clear soon. She was starting to fear that she really was crazy.

********************************************************************************

Back at Henry’s, Jo took a step into the beach front house. Behind her, Lassiter and O’Hara began filling him in on everything.

Jo took a step forward again. Suddenly, the walls started to change. They started peeling away with a bluish light, transparent almost. A house reconstructed itself in the very spot where Henry’s house was. Jo stood there, shaking as she watched people dressed in what appeared to be puritan clothing. She saw herself dressed in these clothes standing in front of a fireplace stirring a cauldron over the opened flames. There were two girls sitting at a table eating what appeared to be stew. They were laughing and playing. Jo’s eyes darted to the front where the door opened and a man entered. He too was dressed in the same period clothes. Lassiter.

He went over to Jo and kissed her on the cheek. He then went over and ruffled the hair of the youngest girl and then kissed the older girl on the cheek too.

“Ah my Lizzie,” he said softly coming up behind Jo. “Did thoust have a good day?”

Jo just watched herself smile and leaned back against Lassiter’s chest.

“I did,” she answered. “Did the council review our request?”  
“Yes they have,” he said sadly shaking his head. 

“Unfortunately, our request has been denied. They say that it’s not possible for us to be married. They are basically going to shun our children and myself.” He swallowed hard, causing his Adams apple to bob. “You are to be hung.”

Jo watched herself freeze and a look of utmost horror and shock passed over her face.

“H-Hung?” she stammered out clearly distraught.

Lassiter stepped over to her and threw his arms around her and pulled her close. She saw herself hold onto Lassiter for dear life. She saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Yes,” he said pressing his face into her hair. “They claim you made a deal with the devil and you are nothing than a sinner. Us living together only added onto their decision.”

Jo watched herself become overcome with grief and sobs. She watched the house suddenly fade, as though it had been a memory of the past. When it finally disappeared, Jo stood in Henry’s living room blinking. She realized that Henry had been talking to her.

“Ingrid?” he prompted gently touching her arm. “Are you alright?”

Jo blinked a few times and then forced a smile. She couldn’t tell him. But when Shawn and Gus came back from whatever they were doing, she would tell them. The more people were on her side, the better. She was just grateful that she had some new friends now that cared about her. But why was she seeing flashes from the past? And were those flashes telling her something? That she was destined to end up with Lassiter? Or was there tragedy looming a head of her yet to come?


	4. not alright

Closer to the Edge

Chapter three-not alright

A few days later, Jo was sitting on Henry’s porch sipping some iced tea. Henry had gone to work at the precinct as a consultant overseer. He basically was in charge of Shawn and Gus and their cases that they would work on.

Thankfully, nothing odd had happened in those three days which caused Jo to breathe a sigh of relief. But that relief would be short lived. She heard the screeching of tires and looked up as a black Ford Econoline van pulled onto Henry’s property. She felt her heart racing madly as she stood up and watched men and women dressed in dark clothing get out of the van. Three men rushed toward her. She dropped her ceramic cup of tea, causing it to shatter on the porch. She went to run but they caught her and dragged her into the van. They covered her head with some kind of burlap cloth. Fear gripped her chest like a tight vice. She was flung into the van. She began sobbing uncontrollably as she felt the van lurch and she was driven away from Henry’s.

**************************************************************

She felt herself being forced onto her knees on some cold, hard ground which felt like cement. Her arms were pulled in front of her and her wrists pressed together. Cold iron shackles were snapped around her wrists. The sack was still over her head, obscuring her sight. When it was taken off, she gasped as she saw Lassiter in front of her in the same position. He had a black eye and a cut lip. The collar of his blue shirt was blood stained. She quickly scanned over him and saw a gash on his temple. It was as if they’d beaten the snot out of him before shackling him to this structure. His chin was resting against his chest and he was breathing softly.

He was unconscious. One of the men came over to him and kicked him in the ribs.

“Wake up!” the man yelled in disgust.

“Stop!” Jo screamed.

Lassiter let out a grunt and raised his head. When his eyes focused on Jo, she saw rage and anger come across his expression.

He strained against the shackles, but the metal only bit into his skin.

“I swear you lot will pay dearly,” Lassiter growled angrily.

“I highly doubt that,” the man spoke in a scoffing tone. “You two are gonna die. We can’t have you messing things up now can we?”

“What are you talking about?” Jo stammered in fear.

The man came over to her and roughly grabbed her chin yanking her head back so she could stare up at him.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head dearie,” he smirked. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

With that, he released her and then left the room so that Lassiter and Jo were alone.

“I will get us out of here Miss Williams,” she heard Lassiter grumble under his breath. “I promise you that.”

Jo just let her forehead press against her forearms and was silent.

****************************************************************************

Lassiter watched Ingrid carefully. He saw the bandage still around her neck and now the metal shackles were digging into her wrists causing a few trickles of blood to leak down. Anger and rage filled his chest as he angrily pulled at his own restraints. But the metal bit into his skin and he hissed. Her blond hair fell forward and he could see a few black streaks in it. A frightening thought suddenly snaked into his mind… _she’s actually quite attractive_

He froze, mentally scolding himself. Why on earth would he think that? And this wasn’t the time or place to. Still he found himself gazing at her from time to time.

A few days passed. He knew that O’Hara, Spencer and Guster and Henry would be looking for them. The problem is he had no idea where _here_ was. The only person out of those four that he hated to admit, but would be able to find them was Spencer. Anything that pointed to Spencer being right he would never admit it. But he knew Spencer was their only shot. Ingrid seemed to be getting weak. They were given no food or water for the past 5 days. His body was weak itself, but he was more concerned about Ingrid at this point. She just slumped against her restraints and slept a lot. Lassiter was growing even more determined, which probably kept himself going. He was going to get out today.

“Miss Williams,” he grunted in a loud voice.

She stirred slightly and raised her head to look at him. Her lips were cracked and bled. Her eyes seemed dull now.

“I’m going to get us out of here, right now,” he growled as he yanked on his restraints. After fighting with them for a bit, he realized he could pull one of his wrists free. It hurt like hell and he winced and hissed as his left wrist was pulled free. Then using his free hand, worked to get the right restraint off. Ingrid was watching him.

Eventually, both of his wrists were free. He stood up and stretched quickly letting his body get used to being in the erect position. His knees were aching and painful but he ignored them and went over to Ingrid. He stood in front of her and undid her own shackles. She was weak and almost lost her footing, but he threw her right arm around the back of his shoulders. With his left arm he wound it around her waist.

“Lean on me,” he grunted.

She obediently did and Lassiter supported her as he looked around the room. He noted a door at the end and headed toward that. He opened it and peered into the corridor. It was clear. So he began searching for a way out. He reached under his arm for his glock, but someone had taken it.

“Dammit,” he muttered under his breath.

A few more paces and he heard voices.

He quickly helped Ingrid into a corner where no one would be able to see her. He stood in front of her and peered around the corner watching warily. A few of the men walked by talking animatedly and laughing. They had guns. He turned his attention onto Ingrid. She was leaning against the wall.

“Miss Williams,” he whispered gently taking her chin between his thumb and index finger. “Stay with me okay? I’m gonna distract those guards and get a weapon. Stay here and stay quiet.”

Ingrid just nodded and Lassiter carefully slipped behind the men. He grabbed a pipe and threw it a few yards away from where there was an exit door. He wasn’t stupid enough to hit one of them because he knew that would only cause him to get shot and he had to worry about Ingrid.

“What was that?” one of them said as they both began heading in the direction of the loud ‘clang’ noise the pipe made. Lassiter spied his glock on a wooden crate. He easily grabbed it and clicked back the hammer. What idiots leaving the gun like this exposed. Clearly these men were not the sharpest crayon in the pack. He slinked back over to Ingrid and helped her over to the crate where he was hiding behind. Ingrid slumped against the crate with her back pressing against it as Lassiter used his elbows to prop up on the top of it. He watched as one of the men got into his range and fired his gun. The shot rang out as a red stain formed on the man’s chest. He went down. The second man fired back, and he felt a sting in his shoulder. Hissing, he fired again. The second man went down.

“Come on we gotta get out of here, otherwise the whole calvary will have heard those shots,” He grunted as he helped Ingrid to her feet and out the exit door.

******************************************************************************

Once out in the night air, Lassiter was able to see a dirt road leading into what appeared to be some kind of lab complex. He kept his arm around Ingrid’s waist as he hobbled along the edge of the road. Suddenly, headlights rolled over him. He froze, his hand resting on his gun.

“Carlton! Ingrid!” he heard O’Hara’s familiar voice cry as he realized that O’Hara was there with Spencer and Guster in their ridiculous and pathetic excuse for a car. Relief poured over him as he saw O’Hara rush forward. Spencer and Guster rushed over and took over Ingrid helping her into their car too. Exhaustion overcame him as he leaned against O’Hara.

*******************************************************************************

Jo blinked a few times as bright lights hovered over her. She moaned and raised a hand to her forehead. There was a faint restraint in her hand and as her vision cleared, she noted an IV taped down feeding her saline. She looked around and realized she was in a hospital bed. She spied O’Hara, Shawn, Gus, Henry and Lassiter milling around her.

“What happened?” she asked, her voice sounding cracked and watery, even strained. “I remember someone grabbing me and pulling me into a van.”

“Yes,” O’Hara said nodding. “Lassiter was taken as well. He got you out.”

“What happened?” Gus asked looking worried and anxious. “Why did those men want you?”

“I don’t know,” Jo said wincing and slowly easing herself into a sitting position. A hiss escaped her lips as a shot of pain shot through her body like a freight train. Immediately, she was surprised to see Lassiter rush over and grab one of the pillows to fluff it behind her. “Thanks.” She mumbled startled by the act of kindness from him but welcomed it. “I don’t even know who they were.”

O’Hara squeezed Jo’s hand.

“Well don’t worry. Lassiter got a good look at the guys and we’re working on finding them. You need rest right now.” She said softly.

“Yep! Don’t worry dudette! Pop has plans for you when you get home. We’re gonna order some strippers for you,” Shawn said winking as he gently grabbed Jo’s foot.

“Shawn,” Henry scolded his son rolling his eyes. “No I said when she gets home she’ll need rest. NO excitement. Sometimes I worry about you.”

He winked at Jo and clapped Gus on the shoulder before he, Shawn and Gus headed out. O’Hara followed suit, but only Lassiter remained behind. She spied his shoulder in a sling. Concern filled her expression.

“Oh no are you alright?” she asked worriedly motioning to his injury. “I hope the bullet just grazed you.”

Lassiter grunted.

“No it went right through but thankfully nothing serious,” he grunted.

Jo was silent for a moment staring down at her hands.

“I’m glad,” she whispered silently. “I’m grateful to you for getting me out of there. I-I dunno what those men wanted with me. I don’t know what’s going on anymore.”

Tears began flooding her eyes at this point. She raised her hands to her face.

There was a silence before she heard Lassiter grunt.

“We’re going to find out what’s going on Miss Matthews mark my words,” he grunted as she suddenly felt a hand on her arm. “Try not to worry okay?”

Slowly Jo lowered her hands and looked at him. She offered him a faint smile before nodding and wiping a tear from under her eyes.

He gently patted her knee. At that moment, a nurse came in. She grinned as she looked from Lassiter to Jo.

“Your boyfriend’s brave,” she commented. “He sat there like a trooper while we stitched him up.”

Jo blushed slightly.

“I’m not her boyfriend,” Lassiter grunted.

“No, but I am,” a voice said from the doorway.

Jo looked up in shock and surprise. By the look on Lassiter’s face, he too was in the same boat as she was. Standing in the doorway was the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen. He had the most intense and stunning blue eyes; dark brown hair that was wavy and full and swept to the side. Full cheekbones that gave him a sort of Scandinavian appearance. He was dressed in a suit and tie. His complexion was olive and he had a clean smooth, shave.

He must’ve spied the dumbfounded expressions on their faces because his lip twitched as he stepped into the room. He extended his hand out to Lassiter, but Lassiter didn’t raise his hand to shake.

“Johnathan Ross,” he introduced himself.

Lassiter just kept his eyes narrowed at the man suspiciously.

“Miss Matthews didn’t tell us she had a boyfriend,” he said his tone cold and stiff.

“Yeah Miss Matthews wasn’t aware herself she had one,” Jo chimed in frowning at the man talking about herself in third person.

Lassiter backed up against the bed protectively. Jo could see that Lassiter clearly didn’t trust this man more than he could throw him.

Johnathan chuckled.

“I’m sorry. I apologize,” he said his blue eyes piercing Jo’s causing her heart to flutter. “We’ve been together now for quite a while Ingrid. I guess with everything going on, you forgot. It’s understandable.”

He reached over to gently sweep some of Jo’s hair behind her ear. She could’ve sworn she heard Lassiter growl under his breath. Jo frowned.

It was true. There was a lot going on and her memory was crap nowadays. She’s having these visions and delusions.

“Y-You’re probably right,” Jo said raising a hand to her forehead. “My mind hasn’t been right these past few days.”

Lassiter whirled around and glared at her.

“You’re seriously taking this guy’s word for it? How do we know he’s not some kind of lunatic or serial killer?” he asked her incredulously.

“Detective, my mind hasn’t been right,” Jo said to him.

“I assure you,” Johnathan cut in. “I’m neither. Look.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open to show Lassiter a picture of Jo and himself on a yacht. Jo looked incredibly happy and they were both sipping champagne.

“This is my yacht. We were together New years eve,” Johnathan said raising his eyes to Jo’s. “You got sick from the shrimp and we spent the entire night lying on deck just staring up at the stars…when you weren’t barfing over the edge.” He added with a lighter joking tone.

Jo frowned. This guy certainly knew about her so it had to be legit…right?

“I don’t believe this,” Lassiter grumbled. “You’re buying into this garbage?”

Jo’s head snapped up as she looked at him.

“Why do you care? You’re not my boyfriend remember?” she snapped.

Those words seemed to have smacked Lassiter right in the gut. A muscle in his jaw twitched as he just stormed out of the room.

Johnathan came over and grabbed her face, planting a passionate and intense kiss on her lips that left her breathless afterwards.

Jo’s head was still whirling around from the kiss.

“They contacted me when the detective brought you in,” Johnathan said sweeping some hair behind her ear as he gently rubbed his index finger up and down her jaw. “I was so scared.”

“But why haven’t you contacted me before now?” Jo said to him frowning.

“I was away on business,” he said studying her. “After all I run my own company remember?”

Jo’s breath hitched in her throat. _wow….rich…handsome and incredibly sexy…this guy can’t be mine…_. Johnathan gently grabbed her hand, and intertwined her fingers with his and gently kissed them.

“Get some rest now,” he said leaning over her and kissing her on the forehead.

Jo snuggled down under the blanket and sheet and closed her eyes.

*********************************************************************************

Lassiter’s temper had hit the boiling point. He jammed his finger against the call button on the elevator. He couldn’t believe she was taking this stranger’s word for it just because he was good looking and says that he was her boyfriend and shows some picture. He could’ve gotten that image from anywhere. Something in his gut was telling him this guy was trouble. But…what was this other feeling slithering into his chest? Jealousy? Nah. Couldn’t be.

But then why did her words sting him so badly? A muscle twitched in his jaw again. Finally the doors whiffed open and he stepped into the elevator car. He turned to press the button to go down when Johnathan entered and stood with his arms folded over his chest. Standing shoulder to shoulder, Lassiter was fighting the urge to take out his gun and pop a few rounds into him.

At that moment, Johnathan turned to him.

“I just wanna thank you for saving Ingrid,” he said to him. “You saved her life. She would’ve died.”

Lassiter just grunted a response.

“Yeah well,” he grunted. “That’s my job.”

“Still,” Johnathan replied. “We owe you.”

Lassiter was silent for a moment before he rounded on him.

“What are you playing at?” he snapped. “Who are you really and what do you want with Ingrid?”

Johnathan just arched an eyebrow at him and had an amused look on his face.

“Ingrid is it now? I thought it was ‘Miss Matthews’ before?” he said in a smooth and calm tone that Lassiter felt getting under his skin. It wasn’t like the calm and easy going tone he’d heard him use just moments before. “Ah I see what’s going on here,” Johnathan said in a soft tone as the elevator continued to descend to the lobby. “You’re sweet on Ingrid aren’t you?”

He turned to get directly into Lassiter’s face.

“Yeah,” he said smugly. “You like her don’t you? Well I’m sorry old man but she’s with me. Trust me, she’s not gonna want you. Why would she? Steer clear of me or else the next time you get shot it won’t be in your shoulder.” His tone was cold and dripping with malice.

Lassiter’s temper exploded and he shoved Johnathan against the elevator wall and pinned his arm under Johnathan’s throat.

“Let’s get something straight,” Lassiter growled. “I don’t trust you, nor do I like you at all. I’d steer clear of me if I was you, because I’m gonna find out what you’re up to. What game you’re playing. If you even so much as _touch_ a hair on Miss Matthews head or hurt her or I find out you’re trying to do her serious harm, you’ll have me to contend with.”

With that the doors whiffed open and Lassiter released his throat as he casually exited. Lassiter wasn’t done. He was going to do a background check on this guy. He was _going_ to find out what he was about.

*****************************************************************************

A few days later, Jo was released from the hospital. Johnathan agreed to pick her up from the hospital. Lassiter and O’Hara were out on a case. Guilt began eating away at Jo for the way she’d spoken to the surly detective. She felt bad. Johnathan had sent for Jo’s things at Henry’s as he was requesting that she stay with him. Jo hugged Henry tightly.

“Thank you so much Henry,” she said warmly to the older man. “I appreciate it. You made me feel so welcome.”

Henry blushed but she could see he was pleased.

“You’re welcomed any time, Ingrid,” he said waving a hand dismissively.

She hugged Shawn and Gus next.

“You two stay out of trouble okay?” she said lightly wiping a tear from her eye. “I’m gonna miss you two.”

“We’ll try,” Gus said solemnly.

Shawn was silent for a moment before he leaned in close to Jo.

“Keep an eye on him Ingrid,” he said under his breath. “The spirits are telling me that this guys bad news.”

Before Jo had a chance to respond, Johnathan whisked her away in his limo.

**********************************************************************************

Back at Johnathan’s place, it was incredible. It was an apartment at the top of one of the most lavish apartment buildings in Santa Barbara. It was a penthouse. The view was breath taking. Jo stood looking out the glass windows that were ceiling to floor.

“Wow,” she breathed gently placing a hand on the glass. “This is amazing.”

“You’re amazing,” Johnathan whispered coming up behind her and winding his arms around her waist pulling her back against him. He gently kissed her neck causing Jo’s body to melt. He grabbed her and pulled her roughly into the bedroom. He threw her across the bed. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them hard as he straddled her.

“And now you bitch,” he sneered at her. “My boss is going to have fun knowing that I’ve finally got you…but not before I have some fun of my own with you.”

“Who are you?” Jo cried in fear staring up at him with terror and fear.

“You don’t worry about that right now,” he snapped as he roughly slapped her causing her to cry out. “You just lie there and shut that pretty mouth of yours.”

As he began roughly and violently forcing himself on her, Jo’s eyes filled with tears as the last thought in her head before a violent slap again sent her into unconsciousness.

*************************************************************************

Lassiter was sitting at his computer typing in Johnathan Ross’ name into the database. O’Hara came over and slid her hip onto the edge of his desk. She was wearing a dark blue women’s suit. Her blond hair was pulled back into a French twist and supported by two chopsticks. She saw the screen and he saw her lip twitch a bit.

“Mm someone’s doing some light reading,” she said in a light teasing tone.

“Something off with that mongrel,” Lassiter grunted as he watched the screen. “There’s something telling me in my gut O’Hara.”

“Are you sure you’re not just jealous,” she teased lightly bopping him on the shoulder.

Lassiter scoffed but avoided eye contact. Finally the database was finished and the screen popped up with Johnathan’s picture, and entire rap sheet.

“Oh my God,” O’Hara breathed raising a hand to her mouth. “He isn’t who he says he is! His real name’s Alex Cross. He’s wanted for rape, molestation and violent assaults. He apparently works with some group called the Autonox’s. They’re an extremist group that feel that there are alternate universes and have a history of kidnapping people and forcing them to admit they’re doppelgangers.”

Lassiter looked up at her.

“You see,” he said. “I knew there was something off about him.”

He slammed his fist down on the table.

“Miss Matthew’s is in trouble!”

“Uh Lassie?” Spencer’s annoying drone hit his ears. Normally he would’ve told Shawn to piss off but something in his voice halted him.

“What?”

“I don’t think Ingrid’s in trouble,” he said.

“And why not? Didn’t you hear that you hobbit?” Lassiter snapped, impatient with Shawn’s riddles.

“I did, Ingrid’s here pal.”

Immediately, Lassiter jumped to his feet and O’Hara followed. When he reached where Spencer was, standing staring at the stairs that led up into the bullpen, his heart dropped to the floor. She was standing at the top of the stairs. She had a nasty bruise on her cheek. A cut lip which was bleeding. Her clothes were torn and he spied some blood on her inner thigh which looked like scratch marks. Her hair was tousled and she looked like she could hardly walk.

“Oh God,” O’Hara bleated out.

Several officers rushed over to her as did Lassiter, O’Hara, Shawn and Gus. Ingrid’s eyes focused on Lassiter. Just as Lassiter reached her, She collapsed into his arms. Lassiter’s good arm were around her as her cheek rested against his shoulder. Her hair gently tickled his cheek. She was trembling violently.

“You’re safe now,” he whispered in her ear.

Her only response was a soft mewl and whimper.

He was certain that Johnathan did this…and he was going to make him pay. Whether arrested…or shot. Whichever one came first at this point, Lassiter didn’t care.


	5. The First Sign

CLOSER TO THE EDGE

Chapter four-the first sign

Lassiter turned to O’Hara.

“Get her into the ladies’ room,” he barked. “Then call an ambulance for her.”

“No,” Jo croaked out shakily. “No ambulance please.”

“Jo,” O’Hara protested in surprise. “You need one! You need to go to the hospital.”

“No,” Jo snapped suddenly startling them all. “Please no.” she added in a softer tone.

Lassiter and O’Hara exchanged worried looks before Lassiter sighed, relenting.

“Fine,” he grunted. “But let O’Hara help clean you up. O’Hara grab the old pair of sweat pants and sweatshirt from the overnight bag.”

O’Hara nodded before hurrying out of the precinct to grab the clothes from the back of the car. Shawn crouched down beside Ingrid, who was sitting in a chair in front of Lassiter’s desk. She was hugging herself and shaking. Officers threw her worried and concerned looks as they passed. Shawn gently reached up and touched her arm.

“What happened dudette?” he asked her in a quiet tone.

“It-It was my fault,” Jo stammered. “I think I upset Johnathan somehow. I don’t know or understand. He threw me across the bed and…and…” her voice trailed off as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

Collective understanding noises went around.

“What a jerk,” Gus said angrily.

“Gus let’s be reasonable buddy,” Shawn said glancing up at his best friend. “The guys a douche. Flat out. And I’m guessing these are from that moment?” Shawn said motioning to the scratches on her inner thigh. Jo couldn’t tell them that Johnathan threatened to kill Lassiter, Shawn and Gus…everyone whom she cared about if she told them the real reason why he did what he did to her. She couldn’t believe it herself to be honest. It was like something out a science fiction novel or something.

At that moment she felt someone crouching down beside her left side this time at her elbow. She jumped a mile a moment but it was only Lassiter.

Lassiter gently took her chin between his thumb and index finger and turned her face toward him so he could assess the damage. She saw anger and rage flare in his ice blue eyes, but then something strange. Tenderness and compassion. She felt his thumb ever so gently trace over her cut lip. She winced and he quickly let go.

“Where is he, Miss Williams,” Lassiter asked in a quiet dangerous tone.

“I-I can’t tell you,” Jo stammered as the tears flowed freely now. At that moment O’Hara had returned with the sweat pants and sweatshirt from Lassiter’s overnight bag.

“Miss Matthews,” Lassiter said in a forced patient tone. “He did this to you,” he said staring into her eyes. “He has to be stopped. Do you know he has been arrested for assault, rape and has violent tendencies? He’s a part of this organization called the Autonox’s. They’re some radical group who are sadists. If you know where he is we have to stop him and arrest him before he does this to someone else.”

Jo began crying harder. If she told them where he was, he would hunt down Lassiter, and the others and kill them without so much as a blink. She couldn’t. No matter what happened to her, she couldn’t tell him.

“I’m sorry I can’t tell you, detective Lassiter. I just can’t. Please…don’t make me.” She pleaded.

Lassiter’s expression darkened.

“He threatened you didn’t he?” he guessed slamming a fist down on his desk. “With what?”

“Don’t make me…” Jo said.

“Lassie, I don’t think she can buddy,” Shawn said suddenly.

“Spencer, zip it,” Lassiter spat at him. “This monster does this to her. Why is she protecting him? He need to be brought to justice!”

“He threatened to kill you all!” Jo spat out in hysterical tears. “Okay? He threatened to kill all of you if I told him where he was! Don’t make me do it!”

Shawn and Gus were silent as was O’Hara.

“Come on Ingrid,” O’Hara said finally. “Let’s get you cleaned up sweetie.”

She gently helped Ingrid to her feet and toward the ladies room. Jo could feel Lassiter’s eyes on her back the entire time.

**********************************************************************************

Lassiter rose to his feet and kicked the leg of his desk.

“Buddy,” Spencer began slowly. “She doesn’t want to tell you because she’s concerned about our lives. He threatened her.”

“I know,” Lassiter growled. “But we have to find him regardless. He has to pay for what he’s done to her.”  
Spencer’s expression turned thoughtful for a moment before he grabbed Guster and dragged him out of the precinct. Lassiter just rolled his eyes. He was used to Spencer’s unorthodox ways and antics so he really didn’t pay much attention to him. Right now he was focused on Ingrid and what they were going to do to capture this monster and bring him to justice.

*******************************************************************************

Jo breathed a sigh as she wiped some of the dried blood that had caked on her upper lip. O’Hara had helped her change into a pair of Lassiter’s over-night clothes: a pair of sweatpants and a college sweatshirt. While the sweat shirt was a little big and hung a little off her shoulder, she felt warm and secure. She caught a faint whiff of his cologne on the collar of the shirt. She quickly gathered her hair in a hasty bun. Some of the shorter strands hung down against her cheek but she felt a bit better. Still badly shaken and the tremors were still coming sporadically, but she was feeling a little more herself.

“I can’t imagine what you must feel,” O’Hara said to her warmly as she gathered up Jo’s clothes and put them into an evidence baggie. Her expression was warm and compassionate and Jo felt the corners of her mouth turning up. So far this female detective was close to what she considered a good friend. Something she hadn’t had in a long time.

“Thanks,” Jo said softly. “I just hope Lassiter understands why I can’t tell him.” Jo said biting her bottom lip. “If I do you are all in grave danger.”

O’Hara gave her a hug.

“I’m sure he does sweetie,” she said softly. “But he’s a criminal and needs to be stopped. He broke the law. Don’t worry about us we can handle ourselves.”

Jo looked at her and saw the sincerity and honesty in her eyes and took a deep breath.

*****************************************************************************

Jo followed behind O’Hara as they headed back out onto the bullpen floor. She saw Detective Lassiter look up. He had his hands on his hips and when his eyes landed on her, she saw him flinch, but also anger and disdain filter across his face.

“She told me,” O’Hara said breathlessly as she stood in front of her partner. “Where he is.”

“Let’s go,” Lassiter growled angrily. “Call Spencer and Guster too. They can meet us at the location.”

“What about me?” Jo asked in a small voice.

“You’re coming but you will remain in the car,” he responded.

Jo nodded as O’Hara quickly filled Lassiter in and they headed out.

***************************************************************************

Sitting in the back of the navy blue Ford Crown Victoria, Jo looked out the window as Lassiter, O’Hara, Shawn and Gus, along with a bunch of officers with their guns drawn, began making their way toward the house. They had blue Kevlar vests on over their uniforms. She was anxiously biting her bottom lip. She prayed that no harm would come to them. Her heart was racing a mile a minute in her chest, thumping against her ribcage and drumming in her ears. She was worried for her friends. She knew that O’Hara was right, that he needed to be brought to justice for what he did, but at the same time she didn’t want him hurting them.

Suddenly, she heard pops ring out from the house. She saw Lassiter bark orders and they dove behind some old scraps that littered the front lawn. Shawn and Gus dove behind the blueberry and was peering over the front hood. Lassiter and the officer’s fired back. Glass was shattering; bullets ricocheted against the cars creating bullet holes. She heard Lassiter shouting and the loud humming of bullets. She felt a sudden sharp sting in her chest and a warm wet sensation spreading across her shirt. Jo looked down and saw a red blood stain spreading quickly over the front where her heart was. A small hole was in the window where she was sitting.

She saw the man that had kidnapped her and Lassiter crouched in the window looking smug. Lassiter had fired at him and he went down. Then, she saw Shawn and Gus look toward her. She shakily grabbed the door handle and pushed open her door and staggered out. She dropped to her knees as she saw Lassiter rushing over. He dropped to his knees in front of her and gently took her face between his hands. O’Hara was standing behind him. She looked upset and tears were glistening in her eyes. Shawn and Gus looked just as shaken and sick. Jo kept her eyes on Lassiter’s. He was speaking but there was a loud ringing in her ears. The ringing in her ears grew louder as darkness began encroaching on her vision. She slumped forward into Lassiter’s arms before the blackness over took her.

***************************************************************************

Jo’s eyes snapped open and she sucked in a sharp intake of breath. She was sitting in a restaurant this time. She caught her reflection. Still the same. She looked down. She was dressed in a cute soft blue eye let dress. Around her neck was a small golden heart locket. She raised a hand to her ears and felt small diamond stud earrings in her ears. But what caught her eye and made her heart race, was the diamond wedding ring on her left hand. Some of her hair was pulled back and fastened with a barrette. She looked around the restaurant. No one seemed to be paying much attention to her. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft kiss planted on her cheek. She jumped a mile and when the figure slid into the booth across from her, her heart rate continued to jump. Lassiter.

“Hey,” he said to her scrutinizing her carefully. “Are you alright Ingrid? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Jo’s eyes landed to Lassiter’s left hand. A matching solid gold band was on his index finger. Jo cleared her throat.

“I’m-I’m fine,” she stammered. “Why are we here?”

She tried her best to sound casual and light.

Lassiter frowned.

“You called me here. Said you wanted to talk about the divorce. Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” he asked her tilting his head to the side.

“D-Divorce?” she said her eyes widening. “We’re married?”

Jo’s heart fluttered a bit. She had to admit the idea of marrying the cantankerous detective was something she didn’t mind. Frankly, she felt safe around him and secure. Could she be starting to like him?

Something flashed across Lassiter’s face. Sadness, regret and pain along with a bit of a blush in his cheeks. He shook his head.

“No,” he said clearing his throat and adjusting the knot in his tie at the base of his throat. “You married someone whom after a year and a half of marriage, cheated on you. You found out and were really angry and hurt so you are in the process of divorce. Your 7 year old daughter should be here any moment.”

Jo’s heart froze in her chest. She had a daughter? What happened? The last thing she remembered was being in the car and being shot in the chest. Lassiter studied her.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

Before she could respond, she heard footsteps running up the aisle and a pair of small arms wrapped around her.

“Mommy!” a soft voice squealed happily. Jo turned and spied an adorable girl with shoulder length blond hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a pair of overalls and a plaid shirt underneath. Her hair was pulled into two braided pigtails. She had soft rosy pink cheeks and lips. A woman, which Jo guessed was a nanny, smiled and waved at her at the entrance to the restaurant before turning around and leaving.

“Hey Emily,” Lassiter said to her.

“Lassie,” She said and quickly turned to him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him. He shyly returned the hug with one arm, but Jo could see he adored her. He wasn’t showing it.

Emily hugged him again and then slid onto the seat next to him. Jo cleared her throat.

“Ingrid,” Lassiter began quietly. “I…I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Jo asked him curiously.

“I should’ve realized you weren’t happy and I should’ve been there for you,” he grunted.

His ice blue eyes regarded her carefully. “I got so wrapped up with my own wedding and cases. I had no idea what you were going through.” He looked destroyed and guilty.

Jo tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. She bit down on her bottom lip.

“It’s fine,” she said quietly. “I-I think I probably should’ve told you how I felt all along.” She admitted as she gathered her purse and slid out of the booth. She gently took Emily’s hand and they stood at the front of the table. Lassiter was watching her curiously and with confusion.

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

Jo’s hand gently gave Emily’s hand a squeeze as she felt tears forming in her eyes. She knew that she liked him. There was no doubt about it. From the first moment she’d met him. She felt connected with him. Even during that bar vision she had.

Jo felt a tear escape and streak down a cheek.

“I like you detective,” she said in a hurried tone. “I’ve always liked you.”

With that she turned, and headed out of the restaurant with Emily right by her side.

***********************************************************************************

Several days later, Jo had dropped Emily off at school. She had gotten a call from Shawn and Gus to meet at the precinct. She quickly drove there and headed into the building.

The bullpen was the same. It was as if nothing changed. She spied them standing by Lassiter’s desk. Shawn, Gus, Henry and O’Hara. They looked the same. It was weird. The only difference was that apparently she and Lassiter were married…just not to each other.

“Hey Ingrid,” Shawn said waving at her eagerly. “How’s Ems doing?”

“Fine,” she responded. “What’s going on?”

“There’s been some weird things going on,” O’Hara said to her. “Some things that we can’t explain. We’re going to one of the locations right now.”

Jo nodded.

She could feel Lassiter’s eyes on her the entire time. Shawn and Gus offered to take her in the blueberry. Lassiter and O’Hara headed out too.

On the way, Gus glanced into the rear view mirror at her.

“You okay Ingrid?” he asked in a worried tone. “You seem preoccupied.”

“I’m fine,” she responded looking out the window.

“She likes Lassie,” Shawn interjected. “I can see it.”

Jo’s head snapped up and she looked at Shawn.

“You should tell him,” Shawn continued.

“Shawn, its complicated,” Gus interjected reprovingly. “Lassie’s married and Ingrid’s getting divorced. It’s a complicated situation.”

Shawn made a ‘tsk’ noise. Jo fell silent. So they could see right through her then. Was she that transparent about how she felt?

She was snapped from her thoughts when the car began slowing down and they stopped by the Crown Victoria. They climbed out and stood. In the midst of the park, was a glowing orb that seemed to touch everything in its path and change it. The park looked like it was from the 40s wherever the orb touched. It was like it was changing things and bringing the past to the present.

“What on earth is going on?” O’Hara mused wide-eyed.

“I have no idea,” Lassiter grunted. “Miss Harris do you have any idea?” he turned to Jo waiting for her to respond

Jo was momentarily taken aback. Harris? Oh right.

“Um, no,” Jo stammered clearing her throat. “No idea. Why are you asking me?”

Lassiter’s muscle twitched in his jaw as he took a steady breath.

“Well you _are_ the head of the FBI’s division of unsolvable crimes and occurrences,” He said narrowing his eyes. “I would hope you would have some idea.”

 _Whoa X-Files moment there_. Jo thought as she took a few breaths.

“Right. Um, no I don’t know,” she said shaking her head feigning she knew what they were talking about.

Lassiter just frowned. Jo wrung her hands anxiously. What the hell was going on here?

Within a few moments, the orb vanished, but the artifacts remained behind. People were looking around, confused and startled, whispering to one another about what they thought was going on. Jo’s mind was on overload right now. She pulled Shawn aside and launched into what was happening to her.

“So,” Shawn said slowly. “You think that you’re reliving past lives or something?”

“No,” Jo whispered shaking her head. “I don’t think that’s it anymore. I think it’s like I die and then ‘pop’ I’m somewhere in time. I don’t know it’s like I’m trying to get something right.”

Gus nodded in understanding.

“Shawn remember the 10 deaths of Ian Stone? I think it’s like that,”

“Please help me,” Jo whispered glancing at Lassiter. “Lassiter will think I’m flipping my lid or something. Please keep this between us for now until I figure out what’s going on here.”

“Sure,” Shawn said nodding. Gus followed suit and nodded also.

“Well let’s go,” Lassiter grunted. “I don’t know why we were called here in the first place.”

Shawn got her address to her house for her and Jo pulled up to a large two story colonial house. It was really extravagant. A arc driveway in front and rose bushes hugged the front of the house under the windows. A large backyard spread out a few acres in the rear. She was stunned for a moment before she reached into her purse and pulled out her keys. She stepped inside.

“Hello?” she called uncertainly as she closed the door behind her.

“Mommy” she heard Emily’s excited cry and sure enough she came running toward Jo and hugged her waist. The same woman she’d seen at the restaurant peeked her head out from the kitchen doorway.

“Oh hi there Mrs. Harris. Emily has had her dinner and she’s all set,” she said softly. “Good night and I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

She gently grabbed Emily’s chin and gave it a gentle affectionate squeeze before exiting the house. Left alone with Emily, Jo flopped onto the couch and ran her hands over her face as the events of the day ran through her mind. Emily sat down next to her.

“Mommy can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” Jo said turning to the little girl.

“Why isn’t Lassie my daddy?”

This question really threw Jo for a loop. She swallowed.

“It’s complicated sweetie,” Jo responded quietly. “I can’t really explain it.”

“But he likes you,” Emily protested. “I can see it…and you like him right?”

Jo was quiet. She was certainly perceptive but she shut her eyes.

“Yes but honey I can’t talk about it now,” Jo said shaking her head. “Why don’t you get ready for bed okay?”

“Kay,” Emily said as she hugged Jo tightly before bounding up the stairs.

Jo followed suit and went into her room. She changed into a pair of sweat pants and a white tank top. She flopped face down on the bed. Within moments, she was fast asleep.

*******************************************************************************

Jo blinked a few times as she watched Emily playing in the park with the other children. Today was her day off. Shawn and Gus had gone off to do some research for her to find out what exactly was going on. Apparently, they had no recollection of the first time they’d done it and Gus came up with the past lives theory. So it seemed whenever Jo died, their memory was wiped clean of anything else except that moment. It was complicated to explain.

She was dressed in a red plaid skirt that reached her knees and a white poplin blouse. On her head was a red plaid women’s fedora hat with a silver belt around the brim. She was lost in her own thoughts and didn’t even realize someone had sat down beside her until she felt the soft material of a suit jacket sleeve rub against her arm. Jumping, she turned around to see Lassiter sitting there. He was dressed in a silver suit and tie which really brought out his ice blue eyes and handsome features. Jo mentally smacked herself and turned her attention back onto Emily who was playing tag with a few boys and girls having a great time.

“Can we talk?” Lassiter grunted in a quiet tone.

“Sure,” Jo said shrugging a shoulder. “What about?”

Jo crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees.

She felt Lassiter place an arm behind her on the bench and lean in. Her heart was racing in her chest at this point but she refused to look at him.

“Ingrid,” he said in the same quiet tone. “Look at me.”

“Just spit it out what you want to say, detective. I’m watching my daughter play,” Jo said.

She felt bad for being blunt like this and okay, yeah a little bitchy, but…

She felt him take her chin and turn her head toward him, forcing her to look at him.

“I heard what you said,” he said quietly. “About liking me. I-I…” his voice trailed off as he grunted in annoyance. “I’m not good with this stuff…but I’ve always cared for you. A lot. I-I like you too but it’s too late now to do anything about it.” He looked remorseful and guilty. “I should’ve told you sooner.”

“Are you happy?” Jo whispered fighting back tears.

Lassiter was also fighting an emotion and he nodded once

“Yes,”

But there was something in his expression that told her he really wasn’t. It was as if he didn’t believe his own words.

“Well that’s all that matters,” Jo said gently tearing her chin from his grasp. “I’m glad. At least one of us is.”

Lassiter looked like he was being tortured. She figured it must be hard for him to admit his feelings openly like this.

Then, in a move that both startled her and shocked her, Lassiter leaned in more and placed a hand on the side of her face, and leaned in. He gently pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly and gently. She returned the kiss after the shock wore off. When they both pulled back, they were breathless. Lassiter pressed his forehead against hers, keeping the hand on the side of her face.

Then, the moment shattered. He pulled back, clearly embarrassed about what he’d done.

“I’m sorry,” He grunted. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s fine,” Jo whispered biting her bottom lip, still tasting his lips on hers.

A gentle breeze caught his tie and flapped it over his shoulder. Emily suddenly cried out and Jo was on her feet rushing over. Emily was sitting on the ground, clutching her arm and sobbing.

Jo dropped to her knees in front of Emily and gently took her shoulders. Lassiter was right beside her watching Emily with anxiousness.

“What happened?” Jo cried sweeping some of Emily’s blond hair behind her ear.

“Some man pushed me down,” Emily sobbed. “He shoved me hard and I think I broke my arm.”

“Did he say anything?” Lassiter asked her.

“He said that my mommy was in trouble and that he was going to make her pay,” Emily sobbed turning her eyes onto Lassiter. “You’re not going to let that happen right?”

“No. Of course not,” Lassiter said softly as he gently touched Emily’s arm. “What did he look like? Can you tell me?”

Emily described him and Jo’s heart sank. It was Johnathan Ross, or whatever his name was. The same guy that that claimed to have been her ‘boyfriend’ and then assaulted her. He was working for that organization, some radical group. She remembered him, but she wasn’t sure Lassiter would. But oddly, he knew what Emily was talking about.

“Johnathan Ross,” Lassiter hissed under his breath. “Yeah he’s known around and wanted in a big way. Now he assaulted your child but for what reason?”

Jo bit her lip as Lassiter pulled out his phone. He called O’Hara and filled her in on what was going on. Then he phoned the ER a head of time and gently picked up Emily in his arms. He had one arm under her knees and the other was behind her back supporting her. She was still sobbing as she put her head against his shoulder.

“Come on let’s get her to the ER,” he grunted. Jo hurriedly obliged and followed suit.

*********************************************************************************

Sitting in the ER while the doctor set Emily’s arm, Jo was pacing back and forth. Emily let out a sharp cry of pain when he set it and that went through Jo. She flinched, not wanting to hear the little girl in pain. She had requested Lassiter to stay with her which was okay with Jo. At that moment, Shawn and Gus came hurrying over to her. O’Hara too. She was carrying a small teddy bear for Emily. Jo’s heart warmed at the sight. Jo showed O’Hara where her partner was and she heard O’Hara talking to Emily.

“Dudette,” Shawn said pulling Jo aside out of ear shot of the others. “Gus thinks he might’ve solved what is going on with you.”

“Really?” Jo said wide-eyed. “Cause I swear I’m freaking going crazy right now.”

“No,” Gus said shaking his head. “There have been reports of what you’re going through over the centuries. The first time you said you were someone named Jo, and then Stella right? (Jo nodded) that was definitely some kind of reincarnation thing there. This is like fate resetting itself. Meaning each time you die, time resets itself so you can correct whatever mistake you made…or its trying to get you to go in one direction.”

“And what direction would that be?” Jo whispered glancing from Shawn to Gus. “Crazy town?”

“No,” Gus said shaking his head. “It’s something else.”

“We can’t figure that part out,” Shawn said glancing up over Jo’s shoulder in the direction of Lassiter, O’Hara and Emily. “But what we _can_ figure out is it has to do with Lassie. That much is certain.”

All three of them turned around and spied Emily hugging Lassiter with her one good arm. The other arm was in a sling which was around her neck. Emily was hugging him tightly, her cheek pressing against his midsection. Lassiter looked a little shy and embarrassed but he snaked his arms around her shoulders gently and squeezed her. He caught them watching him and he put on a disdainful expression but it was mixed with the tender expression toward Emily.

Somehow, Jo had an inkling that Shawn was right about one thing. It definitely had something to do with Lassiter.


	6. Bones

Closer to the edge

Chapter Five-Bones

Emily bounded over to Shawn and Gus next, hugging them each. Shawn awkwardly hugged her back and Gus squeezed her affectionately. Besides Lassiter, Emily seemed to have taken a shine to Shawn. She happily slipped her hand into his. He gave it an affectionate squeeze.

“Well how about I take munchkin here for some delicious cafeteria food?” Shawn volunteered. “If she’s not sick by the end of that we have a keeper.”

Jo’s lip twitched as she nodded.

“Sure go ahead,” Jo said ruffling Emily’s hair affectionately.

Gus headed off with Shawn and Emily.

“What were you three talking about?” Lassiter asked her folding his arms across his chest and regarding Jo carefully. “It looked serious.”

O’Hara was watching too with curiosity.

Jo sighed.

“You won’t believe it if I tell you,” she said wearily as she rubbed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. “I’m still swallowing it down myself.”

“Try me,” Lassiter grunted.

So, Jo launched into everything from the beginning. From the bar vision, to Stella to what was going on now. O’Hara’s eyes were wide as she explained things. Jo didn’t expect them to believe her but much to her shock, O’Hara seemed to.

“Wow,” O’Hara breathed wide-eyed. “And you can remember things but we can’t?”

Jo nodded. Sure enough, Lassiter grunted and scoffed.

“That’s preposterous,” he said shaking his head. “I think you’re overly stressed with your job at the FBI but that explanation is ridiculous. I’d expect it from Spencer and Guster but you?”

“Why not?” O’Hara interjected. “Carlton, Shawn’s living proof that psychics exist. He’s helped us on numerous cases. Why can’t there be things in the universe that we don’t understand yet?”

Jo’s heart warmed toward O’Hara. She should’ve known Lassiter would never bite.

“But seriously O’Hara,” Lassiter snorted. “You think Miss Harris is going through some kind of reincarnation thing each time she dies? Really? I’ll bite that she believes this is happening to her but not that it actually IS.” He said. “I just think it’s all this stress. Plain and simple.”

Jo sighed but she caught O’Hara’s understanding expression. At least she had three people that believed her so far.

Shawn, Gus and Emily came back and they headed out.

************************************************************************************

Walking back toward the car, Lassiter’s phone rang. He paused and answered it. Jo was watching curiously while Emily and Shawn got into a fart noise contest. She was half listening to them, and half listening to Lassiter’s conversation.

“…..remains of a female found where?...alright we’re on the way,” he grunted and hung up. “Let’s go. We got a body.”

Jo got into the blueberry with Shawn, Gus and Emily as they followed the blue Crown Victoria back to the precinct.

Jo left Emily with one of the female officers as they headed down to the morgue area where a tall, slightly balding man with blue eyes was standing beside a metal exam table where the skeletal remains of a human was displayed.

“Hey Woody my man,” Shawn said giving the man a high-five.

“Hey Shawn,” he said eagerly. “If you’re here to sell organs on the black market, let me tell you it’s a really bustling industry now. I just got like 1200 dollars for a lung the other day,” he said leaning in.

“What?” Lassiter grunted arching an eyebrow at him.

“Uh nothing,” Woody said quickly.

“Woody,” O’Hara said patiently. “You called us about the remains.” She said motioning to the skeleton.

“Oh right,” he said exhaling loudly in relief as he turned his attention onto the remains. “A construction site was digging and found them. She appears to have some kind of head injury.”

He gently tilted the skull so that a large hole was toward the back. Jo was standing in between Shawn and Gus. She suddenly felt a heavy sensation in her stomach.

“Is there any way to identify her?” Lassiter asked.

“Yeah I could take some DNA from the bones and run it through the database,” Woody said nodding. “I’m guessing either someone shot her execution style or something sharp and pointed. Maybe some kind of melee weapon?”

“Like a sledgehammer maybe?” Jo suggested feeling that sinking feeling intensify in her stomach. “The hole. Its U shaped. No jagged edges.”

“Yeah that would work,” Woody said nodding in agreement.

“What are you thinking, Mrs. Harris?” Lassiter asked looking up at Jo.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot across Jo’s skull and she felt something leaking from one of her nostrils.

“Ingrid,” Shawn said in an alarmed tone.

Ingrid raised a finger to her left nostril and when she lowered her finger, blood was on the tip. Woody quickly got a tissue and handed it to her.

“Thanks,” Jo said gratefully as she pressed the tissue against her nostril. “I’ve got a migraine. I think it might be the smell of the formaldehyde in here.”

“Go back up to my desk,” Lassiter grunted.

Jo excused herself and gratefully headed up stairs. She took a seat in front of her desk. Emily had been playing with a burly officer named Buzz. She liked Buzz. He was sweet and kind and gentle and Emily took to him immediately. When they spied her, Emily came rushing over.

“Mommy are you okay?” she asked worriedly.

Buzz stood behind Emily as Jo smiled at her and nodded.

“Yeah it’s just a nosebleed sweetie I’ll be okay,” She said reassuringly but for some odd reason, the migraine had vanished as soon as she’d gotten away from the bones. The nose bleed had begun stopping as well.

A few moments later, Shawn, Gus, Lassiter and O’Hara came up. Lassiter took a seat behind his desk and regarded Jo.

“Are you alright?” he asked her worriedly.

“Yeah,” Jo admitted nodding. “I’m feeling a bit better now.”

Lassiter nodded and looked relieved. Jo threw the tissue out into the wastebin. Lassiter’s phone rang. By his expression, Jo knew who it was right away.

“The wife,” he grunted and put the handset to his ear. “Hi honey.” His tone changed to a warm and silky tone. Jo tuned him out and got up from the seat. She gently took Emily’s hand in hers.

“Hey Ingrid, why don’t you and Em’s come over for dinner?” Shawn suggested eagerly. “I’m sure Dad misses you and it would be fun watching how awkward he is around Emily.” A mischievous grin formed on Shawn’s face that Jo couldn’t help but match. The idea sounded funny and right now Jo needed something to lighten up the way she was feeling. From the way Shawn sounded, Jo had seen a lot of Henry. But with this new ‘situation’ she wasn’t sure what the story was. She remembered staying with Henry before when this all began, but apparently she worked for the FBI now and the information was new. She had no idea what had happened.

“Sure,” Jo agreed nodding.

“Shawn do you think that’s a good idea?” Gus interjected. “You know how your dad hates surprises.”

“Yeah Gus but this is a surprise that will force him to relax around kids,” Shawn said grinning at Gus. “Come on buddy don’t be a banana in a cucumber party.”

Gus frowned but Jo waved good-bye to O’Hara and followed them out. She had deliberately ignored Lassiter.

************************************************************************************

Sitting outback at Henry’s at a red picnic style table while Henry cooked some hot dogs and his signature hamburgers, Jo had to admit she felt relaxed and peaceful right now. Emily hungrily dug into her hotdog. Jo scooped out some potato salad and some cole slaw onto Emily’s plate. She hungrily dug into her own food. She realized she was starving.

Shawn and Gus were digging into some potato chips and dip. Jo looked up at Henry.

“How are you doing, Henry?” she asked him softly taking a bite of her burger. “Mmm this is so delicious.” She said licking her lips as she watched Henry.

“I’m doing fine, Ingrid,” Henry said flipping a burger. “My son on the other hand, will probably not live to see his next birthday.”

“Dad come on,” Shawn rolled his eyes. “Emily adores you. Loosen up pop.”

Emily beamed at Henry and took another bite of her hot dog.

Henry exhaled and closed the lid to the grill.

“Emily isn’t the problem Shawn,” he said arching an eyebrow as his gaze suddenly settled heavily on Jo.

Jo’s heart raced madly in her chest. What happened? What was going on here? Jo never did anything to Henry that she could remember.

“Dad that was like 2 years ago” Shawn snorted. “Let it go already.”

“I will not Shawn,” Henry snapped pointing a spatula at his son. “This woman made a mockery of me and nearly cost you your job in case you haven’t forgotten!”

Jo was really upset and confused.

“What did I do?” she asked glancing from Henry to Shawn.

“There was a case that we were hired for two years ago,” Gus explained. “Your bureau had gotten involved as well as it had been a high priority case. Anyway, Henry had allowed Shawn and me to get involved on it but you had claimed that Henry was partial to letting you get cases being he was your father and the consultant for the SBPD. That it wasn’t right that the FBI had the case first and there was just this whole big issue. Henry and Shawn were almost fired from the SBPD, but thankfully Chief Vick intervened.”

Jo raised a hand to her mouth which had fallen open in a silent O.

“Oh,” she said abashed. “Henry I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t know what I was thinking doing that.”

Henry just grunted and shrugged a shoulder. Jo turned her eyes onto Shawn.

“You guys hate me,” she said quietly.

“No we don’t,” Gus said quickly but he could see Henry and Shawn silently debating on their response. “Guys seriously.” Gus snapped at them snapping them out of their stupor. “Let it go.”

“No I don’t hate you,” Shawn said shaking his head and smiling at Jo. “But pop does.”

“Shawn,” Henry rounded on Shawn. “No I don’t hate you, Ingrid,” he said exhaling tiredly and running a hand over his face. “It—it was just a mess really and we were shocked that you would do such a thing anyway being we were very close. But Shawn’s right, as much as I hate to admit it…it happened over 2 years ago. Time to move ahead.”

Jo only felt worse. Whatever happened two years ago, she had no memory of it. Jo lapsed into silence now as Emily began eagerly talking to Shawn now. Jo finished her burger and iced tea and before she knew it, it was time to go. Emily hugged Henry happily and then Shawn and Gus. Jo drove back home.

********************************************************************

That evening, Jo left Emily with the nanny she learned was named Rosa Mitchell. Apparently she’d hired her after she caught her husband cheating on her and began the divorce. Lassiter had called everyone down to the precinct. Woody had some news about the skeleton that was found at the construction site.

As they milled around the table once again, Jo felt that heavy sensation in her stomach but this time the migraine didn’t come.

“So what did you find out Woody?” O’Hara asked him curiously.

“Well, I was doing one of my late night specials with a little Mexican woman, whom by the way did any of you see on the way out?” he asked looking from each of them.

“No pal,” Shawn said shaking his head.

“Woody,” Lassiter growled in a warning tone.

“Okay never mind,” Woody said quickly. “I took some DNA from this young lady and ran it through the data base. Her name came up as a Stella Gates.”

Jo’s heart nearly stopped at this point and she gripped the table edge until her knuckles turned white. She heard Shawn and Gus whispering and figured they must’ve recognized the name also.

“Ingrid, isn’t that one of the names you mentioned to us?” O’Hara asked turning her eyes onto Jo. “You were explaining things to us about what was happening to you.”

Jo swallowed.

“Yeah,” she said nodding. “I don’t understand that.”

“Um, there’s more guys,” Woody said in a strange tone. “The DNA also matches Ingrid’s, though there are some variations but it’s exactly the same.”

“What?” Jo blurted out. “How do you know this?”

“I found the bloody tissue in the waste bin,” Woody admitted sheepishly blushing. “I was on one of my late night bin binges. I was bored and wanted to compare my blood cells under the microscope. Yours just happened to match Stella’s.”

“What are you saying, Strode?” Lassiter grunted. “That Stella Gates is a relative of Ingrid’s?”

“Um no, not exactly,” Woody said slowly again. “I’m saying Stella Gates is Ingrid.”

********************************************************************************

Jo stood in front of Lassiter’s desk as he feverishly typed up the report on Stella’s remains. O’Hara, Shawn and Gus were quiet. Jo looked at Lassiter.

“Say something, Lassiter,” Jo said quietly.

There was a moment of silence before Lassiter finally responded and pounded his fists on the desk causing everyone to flinch.

“What do you all expect me to say? That I believe that you and this Stella Gates are the same person? It’s preposterous! I think Strode must’ve smoked something before coming to that conclusion.”

“Carlton,” O’Hara prompted slowly. “Blood and DNA don’t lie. You of all people should know that. There’s clearly something going on here that Ingrid’s been telling us all this time.”

Jo swallowed hard. Her mouth had gone dry suddenly. Shawn and Gus were whispering to one another. Jo went around Lassiter’s desk and sank into a crouch beside him in the chair. He watched her movements precariously but said or did nothing. She slowly placed a hand over his, intertwining her fingers with his. Feeling his hand under hers, Jo sensed an electric current passing through her and she wondered if he’d felt it. His hands were rough and calloused, probably from handling guns but she felt a great deal of strength and gentleness as well.

“Please detective. Something is happening and I’m really scared here,” she pleaded looking up at him. “All I know is that whenever I die, I come back but at some different point in time. You, O’Hara, Shawn and Gus you all stay the same. But situations are different and you don’t remember anything that happened. Only I do. I’ve got to know what’s going on and what these people want with me. The ones who are after me.”

Lassiter looked into Jo’s eyes. Jo once again felt her heart pounding in her chest. She held her breath, waiting to see what his response would be.

***************************************************************************

Lassiter’s heart was racing a mile a minute in his sternum as he felt Ingrid’s hand over his. He looked up at the others. Spencer had this goofy, smug expression on his face. O’Hara was watching too with a small grin she was trying to hide but wasn’t succeeding at all. He scowled. He refused to believe what Ingrid was saying, but O’Hara was right. The DNA results didn’t lie. He was for once in his life, stumped and confused. Something he didn’t like one bit. He found himself giving Ingrid’s hand a gentle squeeze, light though. He found he had little resolve when it came to her. Why? He was a married man now. But something about her tugged at him. Not to mention Emily. Emily had simply adored him and he returned it. She lit up whenever he was around. He felt bad for her going through the divorce. He wondered if he’d made the move a long time ago, would he be married to her now. The thought sent a warm feeling through his body. He found he secretly loved her and it only confused him more and cranky.

Cranky because honestly he wasn’t happy with his marriage. His wife was a controlling wench that needed everything her way. At the time, she hadn’t always been like that. She had been fun and kind. But now, eesh. He realized he’d been lost in his own thoughts and looked back down at Ingrid. She was looking at him with a hopeful expression on her face.

“Ugh,” he grunted haughtily. “Fine. I’ll bite.” He muttered.

Ingrid beamed and threw her arms around his neck. She pressed herself against him in a hug. She squeezed him. Their chins rested on one another’s shoulders and Lassiter’s arms slowly encircled her; one arm slipped around the backs of her shoulders while the other one went around her waist. Ingrid’s arms were around the back his neck as she pressed her face into the grove of his shoulder.

His heart rate jumped at the close contact with her.

“Thank you,” she whispered in his ear.

He caught the scent off her. It was a violet lily scent. He grunted a response but as he looked at the others over Ingrid’s shoulder, they were all grinning like idiots. Spencer was grinning and clapping the heels of his hands together.

“Hercules! Hercules!” he said in an annoying voice.

“Aw that’s a cute scene,” O’Hara grinned.

Muttering curses under his breath, Lassiter gently extricated himself from Ingrid’s embrace.

“Shut it,” he snapped at them in a warning tone.

“Where do we start Ingrid?” O’Hara said clearing her throat.

Lassiter knew he didn’t intimidate those three anymore and it annoyed him too. But thankfully, O’Hara’s question shut up Spencer for a bit and seriousness took over the group now.

Ingrid just shook her head.

“I honestly don’t know,” she said biting her bottom lip. “I guess we should start with that radical group? Perhaps those men are members. We should question their leader.”

“I agree,” Lassiter grunted. “O’Hara get me the last known address to these sci fi freaks.”

O’Hara nodded and headed off.

************************************************************************************

Jo’s heart was starting to slow down after her hug with Lassiter. He had a faint trace of his cologne on as well as a mix of after shave and some kind of gel. She reached up and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. She texted the nanny. Emily was asleep and perfectly fine. Jo relaxed.

She told the nanny that they had a break through in one of the cases and would be home late. Rosa assured her that she would stay until she got home. That released a major weight off Jo’s shoulders.

Slipping her phone into her purse, she saw O’Hara come running up with the address and they all set off.

*************************************************************************

Jo had no idea what to expect or what they would find. As they pulled up to the location of the Autonox’s headquarters, dread filled her. They climbed out of their cars and Lassiter and O’Hara cautiously approached the front door.

The building was an old warehouse. It didn’t look familiar though, but that didn’t mean anything at this point. The entire moment felt wrong and just eerie and Jo felt a few shivers running up her spine. They got a few feet from the door when a large light was turned on above the door and a voice boomed out over a speaker system.

“Stop right where you are,” the voice commanded. “Who are you?”

Lassiter raised an arm to shield his eyes from the bright light as he reached for his badge which was clipped on his belt band.

“Head Detective Carlton Lassiter with the SBPD and this is my partner, Juliet O’Hara,” he barked in an authoritative voice. “We want to speak to your leader. He might have some information that is imperative to us.”

There was a silence then the light was turned off and the front door opened.

A man, about six foot and weighing about 150 pounds answered the door. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. He had brown hair and the faint traces of a beard.

“Our leader has been waiting for you five. Let’s go,” he ordered.

********************************************************************

Inside the warehouse, it was large. There were pews set up and an altar at one end. To Jo, the sense of a cult over whelmed her.

They all milled in the center of the warehouse. The man headed off into the shadows.

“I don’t like this,” Lassiter whispered, slowly moving his hand under his arm to where his shoulder holster was. She heard the soft ‘snap’ of the holster being unbuttoned and his hand remained on the butt of the gun. His body was tense as he looked around. O’Hara was doing the same thing.

Suddenly, something heavy connected with the back of Jo’s head. She felt her body dropping to its knees and the startled shouts of the others before blackness swallowed her up.

*****************************************************************

Lassiter shouted when he saw someone swing a solid object at the back of Ingrid’s head. She fell forward unconscious. Whoever this was then grabbed her and dragged her away.

“Hey,” he shouted angrily drawing his gun.

O’Hara did the same, ushering Spencer and Guster behind them.

“Relax…” a voice called smoothly. “You will see her again shortly.”

A man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall, good looking with dark brown hair that was wavy, shocking blue eyes and a clean, sharp shave. He was dressed in a suit and tie.

“I’m Johnathan Ross,” the man introduced himself smiling. “I’m the leader of this organization. How can I help you?”

“You’re not Johnathan Ross,” Lassiter snapped. “You’re Alexander Cross. Wanted for several counts of violence, abuse, rape and other things. You’re a sick bastard.”

The man’s pleasant expression darkened and a sinister look slipped across his face.

“Aw so you caught me,” he said in a hard tone. “I’m famous I gather then.”

“Where did you take Miss Matthews?” Lassiter growled through clenched teeth. “I swear if you hurt her in any shape or form I will…” Lassiter’s voice trailed off as Alexander cut him off with a loud, malicious, cold laugh.

“What? Kill me?” He mocked still chuckling. “Oh I seriously doubt that detective. Because we have something you want.”

“You have nothing that I want except Miss Matthews,” He retorted coldly.

“Oh I beg to differ,” He smirked and waved an arm toward a darkened corner of the room. The lights blinked on and the group turned to look. Lassiter’s heart froze in his chest. 

There were two chairs facing one another. In one chair sat Ingrid. She was gagged and her arms were tied behind her. Her ankles were bound together as well. She had this thin collar around her neck which was blinking. She was unconscious. Blood trickled down her temple to her jawline and some blood had caked in her hair. Across from her in the same predicament, was his wife.

“Now,” Alexander said in a hard tone. “You will shut up and listen. Those collars around their necks are bombs. If they so much as make a move, I will detonate them. Understand? You will make a choice at the end of my explanation. Save your precious Ingrid, or your wife Hannah. Are you ready to hear what I have to say?”

Lassiter’s temper was hitting the boiling point, but he knew that Alexander had him and the only thing he could do was nod. He was silently figuring out a way to save both, but from the looks of things, it didn’t look good.


	7. Choices

Closer to the edge  
Chapter six-Choices  
“Now,” Alexander began. “As you may know, Ingrid over there has been many people in her life. Stella Gates, Jo Reyes, Ingrid Matthews am I right?”   
Morbid nods went around.  
“Well what you don’t know,” Alexander continued. “Is that she’s got several souls inside her body. Each time she comes in contact with the remains of those souls, she dies a little. The universe is trying to fix its mistake. So, in about 4 months, there will be an appearance of a large barn just north of here. She has to go in this barn otherwise the universe as we know it will be gone and that means every single one of you will cease to exist.” He said.   
“We’ll see her again…right?” Spencer asked in a meek tone.  
“No,” Alexander snapped. “This will be it. You will never see her again. We’ve been trying to get a hold of her for the past few days to get her to listen but she refuses and somehow we’ve always been thwarted.”  
“If by listening you mean assaulted and beaten you sure have a funny way of showing it,” Lassiter growled angrily at Alexander. “Some of your people have assaulted her.”  
Alexander shrugged.  
“I have no control over them. They make their own choices. But I do know that she has to go into that barn. Now, back to the situation at hand. Make your choice detective.” His tone hardened.  
Lassiter clenched his jaws.  
“You cannot force me to choose,” he snapped. “I won’t do it.”  
“Do it or I will choose for you,” Alexander said in a dangerous calm tone holding up a small device in his hand which no doubt was the remote.  
Lassiter turned to the others. They were worried and anxious and he realized he had no choice in the matter. If he didn’t choose, Alex would kill both…but if he did choose, one of them would die regardless. Lassiter faced Hannah. At that moment, Ingrid began stirring and she blinked a few times and her eyes focused on Lassiter. She looked startled for the moment, then resigned. She and Lassiter shared a look and Lassiter felt Hannah’s eyes moving from Ingrid to him.  
He stepped forward, all the while his heart was pounding heavily in his chest. He didn’t want to do this at all.  
“I’m not going to do this,” he growled shutting his eyes.  
He didn’t and couldn’t do this. This was the most painful situation he had been in yet. Even more painful than getting shot at those times.  
Hannah’s eyes filled with tears. She had managed to rub her cheek against her shoulder, easily sliding off the gag.  
“Carlton, it’s okay. She needs you,” Hannah said motioning with her head toward Ingrid who was trembling violently in her seat. “She has a daughter to think about. Plus, I know you’re not happy with me.”  
Lassiter’s eyes snapped open as he regarded Hannah.  
“Hannah,” he said in a thick voice. “Don’t…”  
Hannah shook her head.  
“It’s alright,” she said offering him a smile through her tears. “Really.”  
She yanked at the collar. Lassiter heard cries behind him from O’Hara, Spencer and Guster. He turned away, not wanting to see what was about to happen. An ear splitting high pitched whistle hit his ears before a loud ‘boom’. He heard Ingrid’s protesting screams which were muffled by the gag.   
Lassiter slowly turned around and rushed over to Ingrid. He eased the gag out of her mouth. She let out a scream and slumped forward. Blood stained her clothes and flecks of it was on her cheek and in her hair. Lassiter avoided looking at the horrible remains of his wife and kept his eyes on Alexander.  
“Let Ingrid go,” he threatened, his voice breaking but it still held malice.  
Alexander smirked and raised the trigger.  
“You didn’t pick so it doesn’t count,” he said snidely. “But I think I’ll make it interesting.” Alex said as he came over and untied Ingrid from the chair. Ingrid was quickly ushered behind Lassiter as he raised his gun and aimed it at Alex.  
“This way, you don’t see it coming,” Alex said laughing. “Just remember old man, Ingrid needs to go into that barn in four months when it appears. Otherwise your entire universe as you know it will go poof.” He snapped his fingers. “It’s best to forget about her and not get too attached to her because she will be gone soon. I’ve been gracious enough to help her get to the soul that matters most. Toodles for now.”  
Laughing he left the barn with the rest of his ‘followers’ but not before Lassiter heard a cry behind him. He whirled around in time to see one of Alexander’s followers raise a mallet behind Ingrid and prepared to swing it.  
“No!” Lassiter shouted lunging forward.   
Ingrid turned around as the follower swung the heavy object at her head. Lassiter heard O’Hara, Spencer and Guster let out a cry of horror and protest but it was too late. He heard a sickening ‘crunch’ and then Ingrid fell to her knees. Blood began flowing from her temple down the side of her face. Lassiter dropped to his knees in front of her and caught her as she slumped forward into his arms. His arms wound around her tightly as her cheek pressed against his chest. She slumped a little more so that she was cradled in the crook of his arm. Lassiter’s arm was around her back, his hand grasping her biceps gently. The other arm was under her throat lightly cradling her chin in the crook of his arm; his fingers intertwining with her blond hair. He held her while he felt her body convulsing violently in his arms. He shut his eyes and pressed his face into her hair.  
“I’m so sorry, Ingrid,” he whispered in her ear. “I’m never going to forget about this moment.”  
She made a soft gurgling noise in response. He felt a warmth pooling in the inner elbow joint of his arm and when he looked, he saw blood from the corner of her mouth. After several moments, Ingrid stopped convulsing and the light vanished from her eyes.  
**************************************************************************************  
Lassiter heard a noise and his whole body jolted awake as his head snapped up in alarm. His arms shot out in front of him, subconsciously trying to grab a hold of Ingrid. But he realized he was sitting at his desk and he was at the precinct. He frantically looked around. O’Hara was coming toward him.  
“O’Hara,” he barked. “Where is Miss Matthews?”   
“Who?” she asked frowning. “Who are you talking about, Carlton?”  
“Ingrid. Ingrid Matthews,” he said irritably as though she should know who he was talking about for crying out loud. “She has a daughter named Emily?” he continued.  
“I’m sorry Carlton I don’t know an Ingrid Matthews,” she said shaking her head. “Is she one of your girlfriends that ran away from you on your last date?” sympathy slipped across her face.  
Lassiter growled and angrily got to his feet. At that moment, Spencer and Guster were coming toward him.  
“Spencer!” he shouted. “Where is Miss Matthews?”  
“Who buddy?” Spencer asked tilting his head. “Is she one of your blow up dates?”  
“No,” he growled through clenched teeth. “Ingrid. Ingrid Matthews. She was with us for several days! She has a daughter named Emily.”  
But they just looked confused.  
Were they playing some kind of cruel joke? The last thing he remembered, vividly at that, was Ingrid’s skull being crushed by the mallet and her dying in his arms. What the hell was going on here?  
At that moment, an officer was leading a woman in handcuffs. Lassiter’s blue eyes widened. The woman had black streaks in her hair and was wearing a pair of leather pants and a black tank top. Her hair was fluffed around her shoulders and she had a nose piercing with a small diamond stud. But it was unmistakable…Ingrid.  
“Her,” he snapped at them like they were retarded. “That’s Ingrid.”  
“Uh no buddy,” Shawn said shaking his head. “Her names not Ingrid.”  
“Her names Carrie Hunt,” O’Hara chimed in handing Lassiter a tan manila folder. “She’s wanted for arson, armed robbery and attempted murder. We just picked her up this afternoon.” She said studying her partner carefully. “Are you sure you’re alright Lassiter?” she asked in a worried tone but Lassiter just growled and stormed over to Ingrid.  
“Ingrid?” he prompted as the officer stopped and Ingrid watched him precariously with a disdainful expression on her face.  
“No,” she said coldly. “The names Carrie, copper.” She said and spat at his feet as the officer led her away.  
Lassiter stood there, confused. The officer sat her down and went to get her booking paperwork…but Lassiter refused to let it go. He headed over to her and told the cop he’d take care of her. He grabbed her elbow and led her back to his desk. He sat her down.  
“Lassie what are you doing buddy?” he heard Spencer’s confused drone. “She’s a wanted criminal…granted a hot criminal…” his voice trailed off as Ingrid smiled at Shawn in a flirty tone and batted her eye lashes at him. Lassiter crouched down in front of her.  
“Do you know who I am?” he prompted her swallowing hard so that his Adams apple bobbed against the knot in his tie. Ingrid looked at him carefully and put on a smile.  
“Oh yes I do know,” she said in a light tone and Lassiter felt elation filling his chest but then Ingrid’s expression darkened. “You’re a cop. A pig.” She said coldly straining against her handcuffs. Lassiter’s heart sank.  
He grabbed her wrists and un-cuffed one wrist and cuffed her to the chair.  
“Ingrid I know you’re in there,” he said quietly staring deep into her eyes. “Come on. Please give me a sign of recognition.”  
Carrie held his gaze. What began feeling like an eternity, she made a sound.  
“I-I’m sorry,” she said in a softer tone. “I don’t recognize you, but I do have this incredibly strong feeling that I know you somehow. I can’t explain it.”  
Lassiter swallowed again and gave a nod. He did understand. Which was strange…even for him. But nothing about this whole situation was normal to begin with.  
“Am I gonna be charged or what?” Carrie asked frowning. “Cause I got some business to finish up.”   
Lassiter studied her.  
He hesitated. She was watching him intently. Normally, this would go against every moral fiber in his body, but he exhaled and shook his head.  
“No,” he said quietly.  
From the look on Carrie’s face, he could see that this startled her and confused her.  
“Carlton!”  
“Lassie!”  
O’Hara and Spencer’s startled cries hit his ears. He ignored them. He leaned forward and un-cuffed her wrist from the chair and placed the handcuffs on the desk.  
“You’re free to go, Miss Hunt,” he said turning his face away and getting to his feet.  
“Thanks,” he heard Carrie say in surprise but he heard the gratefulness underneath her tone.  
When she’d left, he got bombarded with outrage, confusion and a few curious looks.  
“Lassiter what are you doing?”(this was O’Hara) “She’s a wanted criminal. Why did you let her go?”  
“Lassie, have you been sniffing that gun cleaner again buddy?”(Spencer this time)   
Only Guster was quiet and didn’t throw in his two cents, which Lassiter was grateful for. Perhaps Guster sensed something. He was always more intuitive then Spencer anyway.  
“No,” Lassiter grunted. “Please stop asking me about why I let her go.”  
“But…” O’Hara began but Lassiter rounded on her.  
“O’Hara I said shut it,” he snapped at her. “I cannot explain it nor do any of you believe me when I tell you that we know Carrie Hunt by another name…another person. None of you believe me which doesn’t surprise me…wait, actually I take that back,” Lassiter grunted as he turned to face them. “Spencer it doesn’t surprise me…but O’Hara, you’re another story.” He said as he shook his head and began walking away. He felt six pairs of eyes on his back as he headed down to the evidence locker. Going through that always helped him clear his mind and he really needed that now.  
********************************************************************************  
Lassiter let his forehead press against the cold metal shelving of the evidence locker, trying to figure out what had happened. He remembered Alex saying that he got to a ‘soul’ that mattered the most. But why did he remember everything and not Ingrid/Carrie? What had happened that changed things like this?  
A voice sneaked across his subconscious.  
You fell in love with her. That’s what changed. Somehow you and Ingrid had bonded beyond anything else. Now she’s this Carrie Hunt, a wanted criminal who even said she had this feeling that she felt like she knew you but she couldn’t recognize you. Perhaps that’s some of that bond still inside her. Perhaps she feels the same way about you.  
But Lassiter knew that last thought was wrong. There was no way Ingrid would feel the same way about him. No one wanted an old fart like him. Someone who was stoic and who rarely showed emotions when it came to romance.  
Sighing, Lassiter trudged back up to the bullpen. It was late now. Most of the officer’s had left, except for Buzz McNab.   
“McNab,” he barked at the burly younger officer.  
“Yeah boss?” he said eagerly coming over to him with his hands on his holster belt around his waist.  
“I want you to look up someone,” Lassiter said. “A woman by the name of Ingrid Matthews.”  
“Is she an ex-girlfriend or something?” McNab prompted curiously.  
“Just do it McNab and report back to me,” he grunted sitting down behind his desk.  
“Right away boss,” McNab hurried off.  
Lassiter rubbed his temples. He knew that Ingrid was probably dead…the real Ingrid. His stomach felt like it was filled with lead at this point. Sure enough, by McNab’s facial expression, the news wasn’t good. He was carrying a printed out paper.  
“Here boss,” he said in a solemn tone.  
Lassiter snatched the paper from the junior officer and his heart sank. According to a news article, Ingrid Matthews was murdered. She had died a few days ago. She’d been strangled with a rope, her body dragged out to an old mill just east of Santa Barbara and was assaulted and then buried. A passing family with their dog had come across the remains. There was a black and white photo and his heart leapt at the sight of it. It wasn’t Ingrid…or rather the girl he knew as Ingrid. So, that could mean that she’s still alive…but where and how? Could her soul still be in Carrie Hunt’s body? Could she still be in there?  
“Good job McNabb,” he grunted not showing the elation he felt.  
“E-Excuse me,” A familiar voice said and he raised his eyes. Carrie was standing there. Lassiter got to his feet. “I-I just had a feeling to come back here…to talk to you.” She said as she nervously picked at the sleeve of her shirt. “Um, there’s some weird shit going on outside. I think you should take a look. I-I don’t think you’d believe me but I had to try.” She shrugged.  
“No it’s fine,” Lassiter said quickly. “Show me.”  
Carrie led him outside into the cool evening Santa Barbara air. Standing on the top of the stairs that led into the building, Lassiter’s eyes were immediately drawn to the sky. Slivers of color snaked across, like the northern lights almost.  
“That doesn’t happen here does it? I mean normally,” Carrie asked tilting her head. “I know that that’s supposed to be seen in Alaska, not here in California.”  
“Yeah you’re right,” Lassiter said slowly turning to face her. “What’s your theory on what’s happening?”  
Carrie snorted.  
“Again, I highly doubt you would believe me,” she snorted rolling her eyes.  
“Try me,” Lassiter said, feeling a déjà vu sensation hit him again with those exact same words for some reason.  
“I think somehow the universe got messed up,” she said. “So whoever messed it up has to fix it and now the world is going ape-shit until that mistake is corrected.”  
Lassiter’s heart wrenched at her words. He nodded.  
“You believe me?” she asked in an incredulous and skeptical tone.  
“Yes,” he found himself saying.  
Carrie looked at him.  
“You know you’re very different from what I assumed for a copper,” she said blinking. “You’re not like the rest of the pigs.”  
Lassiter just let out a soft grunt in acknowledgement. His heart began pounding in his chest as he locked gazes with Carrie.  
Ingrid if you’re in there, please…fight to come back to us…I know you’re there…  
His heart pounded harder in his chest. From the look on Carrie’s face, something was going on with her too. After several moments, she suddenly cried out and was doubled over. She was gripping the hand rail tightly so that her knuckles were white. Lassiter could only stand by and watch as her body jerked violently a few times. When she tossed her head back, both of her eyes were completely milky white. Blood started trickling down one of her nostrils. By now, he was alarmed and panicked but he was rooted to the spot unable to move.  
As quickly as it began, it stopped and Carrie dropped to her knees at the top of the stairs. Finally able to move his muscles, Lassiter slowly sank to a crouch in front of her.  
“Miss Hunt are you alright?” He prompted anxiously slowly and tentatively extending his hand out to touch her shoulder as if she was a feral animal. When his fingertips just gently touched the material of her shirt, her head snapped up again. Lassiter’s hand was pulled back rapidly from being startled, but her eyes were normal now. She blinked a few times, and then her eyes focused on Lassiter. Confusion flashed across her face for a moment before a bright, ear to ear grin spread across her lips. She threw her arms around Lassiter’s neck and pulled him against her chest. Lassiter was confused and shocked but when she spoke, his heart picked up speed again.  
“Detective Lassiter!” she whispered. “I’m back!”  
***********************************************************************************  
Jo hugged the boorish detective tightly. She was back, but she had no idea what had happened. Slowly, she felt Lassiter’s arms encircling her; one arm around her waist, the other around her shoulders.  
“Miss Matthews?” he asked uncertain as she heard doubt and confusion in his voice. She pulled back and nodded.  
“Yep,” Jo said brightly. “I don’t know what happened, but I’m here. The last thing I remember was having a mallet swung at my skull then you, then darkness.” She frowned.  
“For some reason, I remembered everything, but you were someone named Carrie Hunt,” Lassiter grunted. “You had no idea who I was, nor did anyone know who you were.”  
“Weird,” Jo mused. “I wonder if it had something to do with the northern lights outside now.”  
Lassiter just studied her. Jo felt self conscious after a few moments.  
“Anyway,” she said clearing her throat. “I’m glad to be back…um, I’m exhausted though. Where am I staying?”  
Lassiter snapped out of whatever stupor he’d gone into and offered her a faint smile.  
“Where you stayed before,” he responded. “Henry Spencer’s.”  
“Oh,” Jo said feeling her expression falter.  
“Why?” Lassiter prompted quickly. “Where were you wanting to stay?”  
Jo bit her bottom lip and kept her eyes down cast.  
“With you,” she responded quietly. “I-If that’s okay.” She added quickly, not sure what his reaction would be to that.  
Jo heard Lassiter let out a soft grunt and when she raised her eyes to his, he was adjusting this tie at the base of his throat. He looked a little awkward.  
“I’m not the best choice,” He mumbled. “I-I’m not…it’s been a while…there are consequences if I…” his voice trailed off as Jo’s expression fell even more.   
She forced a smile on her face.  
“That’s okay,” She said shrugging a shoulder. “I understand.”  
With that, she turned and began heading down the stairs.  
She paused at the bottom and looked up at him.  
“Henry’s will be fine,” She said softly.  
Jo watched him for a moment. He seemed to be deliberating something, like he was having an internal struggle with some decision. A gentle evening breeze caught Jo’s hair and ruffled it. Why she was in these strange clothes, she didn’t know but right now all she wanted was a good night’s sleep and some food. She watched Lassiter silently and his expression shifted as though he’d made a choice. Above her, dark storm clouds began rolling in. She could hear thunder rumbling and the temperature dropped. She hugged herself and felt a few shivers running down her spine. At that moment, the heavens opened up and she felt the heavy raindrops plunking on her head, dampening her hair and clothes. Lassiter finally began making his way down and he stood in front of her. He towered over her and Jo felt her heart skipping a beat as he reached up and gently swept some of her damp hair behind her ear.  
There was a brief flash of light surrounding them, which Jo passed it off as lightning. Lassiter seemed to have caught himself and cleared his throat as he lowered his hand to his side.  
“Screw it,” he grunted. “Let’s go.”  
Lassiter led Jo to his black Ford Fusion. She climbed in and he drove home, which startled her but in a good way. While Jo knew he wasn’t the type to break rules like this, but what caused him to change his mind now?  
Lassiter had grabbed an old shirt of his and handed it to Jo. The condo where he lived, Prospect Gardens, was really something else. It definitely had a man’s touch, sometimes a bit strong, but Jo didn’t mind.  
“Bathrooms down the hall,” Lassiter grunted pointing. “You can dry off.”  
Clutching the shirt to her chest, she nodded and smiled and headed off to the bathroom. She wrung out her hair and ran her fingers through it to untangle it. She spied the small diamond stud earrings in her ears glittering softly and the small stud in her left nostril. She pulled Lassiter’s old shirt on and it thankfully reached her knees. He was tall, but on her, it was almost like a night gown. Who was inhabiting her body after she vanished? Whoever it was, was one tough bitch. It was a strange sensation really. It was like waking up from a nightmare. By now her hair had begun slowly drying and she snuggled into the shirt.  
She placed her wet clothes in the tub so they could dry out and stepped out of the bathroom and into Lassiter’s chest.  
“Sorry,” she muttered.  
“You’re on the couch,” he mumbled.   
“That’s okay,” she said offering a smile. “Good night.” She gently reached up and placed a hand on his bicep before slipping past him. The couch had been made up for her with two pillows and a sheet and soft blue fleece blanket. She curled up and pulled the blanket up over her. Feeling safe and secure, Jo eventually fell into a peaceful sleep, not knowing things were about to get dangerous…and even stranger…as if it could.


	8. The Birds

Closer to the edge

Chapter seven-THE BIRDS

The next morning, Jo woke up to the sound of something sizzling in a pan. Her nose told her it was bacon. Her stomach grumbled hungrily as she peeled open her eyes and yawned.

She stretched lazily and sat up. She looked and saw Lassiter in the kitchen. She put a smile on her face.

“Morning,” she called cheerfully as she got up and headed into the kitchen. She slid onto one of the breakfast stools and propped her elbows up on the counter.

“Morning,” Lassiter grunted at her. “I want to warn you right now. I’m not the best cook. I’m not used to preparing meals for more than one person.”

Jo shrugged.

“That’s okay,” she said.

He plunked down a plateful of eggs and bacon and some slightly burnt toast. She dug in hungrily, wolfing it down as though she hadn’t eaten in days. She could tell Lassiter was watching her but she downed the food in record time and began slowly sipping some of the orange juice he’d poured her.

At that moment, his door bell rang. Grumbling under his breath, he wiped his hands on the dish towel and headed over to the front door. Jo watched him curiously.

“Sweet Justice its O’Hara, Spencer and Guster,” he said turning to face her.

“Let them in,” Jo suggested brightly.

“And if they see you here like this?” Lassiter hissed motioning to the state of dress she was in. “I could hear Spencer’s taunts now.”

Jo felt a sting. So, having them see her here was a bad thing? Why would they think that Jo and Lassiter had spent the night together and that was a bad thing in Lassiter’s eyes?

“I see sure. I’ll go get dressed,” Jo said in a dejected tone as she slipped off the stool and headed into the bathroom. Thankfully, everything was dry and she quickly gathered her hair into a side braid. She heard voices in the living room and when she cautiously stepped out, six pairs of eyes caught her. She smiled and waved at them. They hadn’t changed.

Shawn let out a catcall and Gus was grinning.

“Whoo Lassie! You stallion you!” Shawn cried slapping Lassiter on the back. “Who knew pal?”

Lassiter grabbed Shawn’s hand and bent it back a bit. Shawn twisted his body along with his hand.

“Shut it Spencer,” Lassiter snapped at him. “It’s not what you think.”

“Of course not,” Spencer was smirking knowingly.

“What is going on, Carlton?” O’Hara asked frowning. “What’s Ingrid doing here?”

Lassiter seemed to have a stunned expression on his face but he quickly recovered.

“Um,” he said glancing at Jo briefly.

“I stopped over early this morning to see if there were any leads to arrest Alexander,” Jo supplied quickly.

O’Hara nodded and smiled. She believed Jo which was good. Naturally, Shawn was still smirking in that annoying way.

“Well,” O’Hara said. “There might be. Someone reported a strange smell coming from one of the old houses on Ranol Road. They said it smells like a body or something. We know Alexander has a history.”

“Good.” Lassiter said clearing his throat. “Let’s get going. O’Hara, I’ll meet you guys down stairs.”

O’Hara nodded and left. Shawn and Gus made faces at Lassiter and Jo. Lassiter narrowed his eyes and picked up one of his throw pillows and flung it at Shawn. It slammed right into Shawn’s face.

“Ow,” Shawn laughed as he began heading down the hallway. But Jo could hear his taunts that echoed. Shaking her head, Jo picked up the pillow and placed it back on Lassiter’s couch. She looked at him.

“This is going to be interesting,” she said biting her bottom lip. “How are we going to keep this from them? How are we going to do this?”

Lassiter grunted.

“I have no idea,” he said shaking his head. “But we’re gonna have to try.”

*************************************************************************************

Pulling up to the house, Jo felt a shiver run down her spine. The flash of light she and Lassiter had seen…what was that? At the time she thought it was just lightning, but now she wasn’t so sure. Could it have been like time setting itself? It was like the events with Alex and the warehouse hadn’t happened. Or had it and something changed? Jo was confused and she was going to have to get the others on board and do research.

Lassiter led them around the house, searching for a way in. Already, the smell hit their nostrils and Jo pressed the top of her wrist to her nose to try and stop the smell.

“Oh God,” she winced.

 

“I know,” Shawn said coming up beside her. “It smells like a dead body.”

Finally Lassiter managed to get the back door open and he pulled out his gun. They slowly and cautiously entered the house, not prepared for what they were about to see. Sitting in a chair, tied and gagged was a girl about Jo’s age in the living room. Someone had mutilated her and there was blood everywhere.

Jo turned and bent over, placing her hands on her knees and tried her calm her stomach which was rolling violently. She felt someone’s hand on her back, but from the dark dress shoes she could see as they passed by, she knew it was Lassiter.

She heard Lassiter calling for backup and a coroner.

She quickly headed out of the house and into the fresh air. She eagerly sucked in some fresh air, glad that the cool air soothed her turning stomach. After a few moments, she felt someone coming up beside her. It was Shawn and Gus.

“Guys, I need help,” she said turning to them. “I think I’m going through some kind of time loop or something.”

******************************************************************************

After explaining what was going on to Gus, who believed her right away. Shawn believed her too thankfully. Gus did some research online. Jo stood behind him and peered over his shoulder at the screen.

“Apparently, it’s as if time’s correcting a mistake,” Gus explained. “These ‘other’ lives you claim to have experienced actually happened because it’s searching for the right ‘time’ when this mistake occurred. In four months, there will be a huge ‘checkpoint’ for you to go…it says here, this check point could be anything…a building to a structure. If you don’t go into this checkpoint, time itself will be destroyed because its offset by this mistake that occurred in your life. Do you remember anything?”

Jo bit her lip. It all sounded familiar. Jo thought long and hard but she couldn’t recall anything.

“No,” she said miserably flopping onto the couch. “I can’t remember any mistake I might’ve done.”

“Then you’re gonna have to go through some weird stuff until this mistake is resolved.” Shawn said.

“Little by little time is trying to fix itself,” Gus interjected. “So that time you said in the warehouse when you died? That no longer matters because time reset itself. Each time you die time has to send you back to the original point until it finds the right moment.”

Jo rubbed her hands over her face. It sounded plausible though and it does seem like that is exactly what was happening.

“So what do we do?” Jo asked them.

“There is nothing we can do,” Gus said looking up from the screen. “You just have to let it run its course.”

“Wonderful,” Jo muttered.

She checked her watch. It was getting late and she had to get back to Lassiter’s condo…but how to come up with a reason?

“Gus,” she said quickly. “Do you think you can drop me off by Lassiter’s condo? I gotta run this by him...you know to get him up to speed.”

“Sure,” Gus said grinning as he grabbed his car keys.

Jo waved to Shawn and followed Gus.

En Route, Gus turned to Jo. He had a knowing grin on his face.

“You’re staying with Lassie aren’t you?” he asked shrewdly as he stopped for a red light.

Jo looked at him shocked and confused but slowly broke into a bashful smile.

“How’d you figure that out?”

Gus just shrugged.

“Working with Shawn you get to pick up on things,” he replied. “But don’t worry. I wont tell Shawn.”

Jo breathed a sigh of relief. The light turned green and Gus continued. He stopped in front of Prospect Gardens and turned to Jo.

“Don’t fret about this time thing. I’m sure we’ll figure things out before 4 months come up,”

Jo flashed him a smile and climbed out as she headed up to Lassiter’s floor.

*******************************************************************

Jo also filled Lassiter in on what Gus found out. Much to her shock and pleasure, he actually believed her.

“This is strange for me,” Lassiter grunted shaking his head. “But I’ve seen it happen with my own eyes. I’m way out of my element here not to mention comfort zone.”

Jo tilted her head.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Well for one, I somehow remember the warehouse and Ross swinging that mallet at your head, yet you don’t remember that,” he grunted frowning. “I can’t explain that and I don’t like it. I don’t like not having facts before me and being able to explain things with facts and proof.”

Jo nodded. She was sitting on the couch with her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She let her chin rest on her knees. She was wearing one of Lassiter’s old shirts again. Her hair was damp and hung around her shoulders from an earlier shower. Lassiter had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt letting some chest hairs poke through. He’d rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and he leaned back in the chair and ran his hands over his face.

“Right now I think its best we get some sleep,” Lassiter grunted. “Good night, Miss Matthews.”

“Night,” Jo said offering him a faint smile.

Curling up on the couch, Jo pulled the sheet and the blanket up to her and closed her eyes, falling into a comfortable sleep.

**********************************************************************

During the night, Jo was awakened by loud ‘thuds’ hitting the windows. She jumped awake and pushed off her covers. The apartment was dark with the exception of moonlight pouring in from the windows illuminating the interior causing shadows to become long. She continued to slowly pad toward one of the windows. She heard the occasional rustling noise as well. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she eventually pulled back the curtains and peered out. The only thing she saw was the moonlight hanging in the midnight blue sky. Stars twinkled merrily along side it and there was a few clouds that moved by.

Then, a dark shape slammed into the window. Letting out a startled cry, she took a step backwards. A second dark shape hit the window. She cried out and raised a hand to her mouth. 

Crows.

Another one hit, causing a red smear to streak down the window. Jo cried out when several more hit the window. She could see spider web cracks starting to form. She began slowly backing up as more and more began striking the window…but this time, the glass broke and the crows began flapping around inside the living room, flying above her head in a circle. Their beaks and nails scraped at her bare arms. She cried out and tried to protect her face as much as possible.

The noise must’ve woken up Lassiter because she heard him grunt out an obscenity. The crows talons began scratching up her wrists and forearms, as well as her face and cheeks. They continued to come at her like ravenous wolves.

She felt Lassiter grab her and protectively shield her with his own body. The cawing of the crows echoed in her ears as he grabbed his suit jacket off the table and covered her with it before snatching his car keys off the table. The crows frantically tried to get at her but it was no use. Lassiter guided her out of the apartment through the front door. Once in the hallway, he closed the door behind him.

Jo shakily pulled off the suit jacket. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and snuggled into it. Her face had long scratches on it that was bleeding. Her arms and hands were bleeding as well.

“What the hell is going on here?” he growled under his breath as he examined his own scratches. Jo told him how it had begun.

“Okay,” He groused. “But why were they only circling around you like vultures? Normal crows don’t behave that way.”

Jo just shook her head.

“Stay here. I’m going to see if they’re gone,” Lassiter grunted.

Jo didn’t think that was such a good idea, but she just chewed on her bottom lip and gave a faint nod. Lassiter slowly peeled open the door to his apartment. There was silence in there now.

“Son of a bitch,” he growled and Jo stepped up beside him and peered over his arm.

The crows were gone, but the remnants of the attack still lingered.

*******************************************************************************

Lassiter and Jo sat side by side as the EMT’s dressed their scratches. Jo had the most on her wrist and had to have both wrists bandaged with a soft gauze. Lassiter had called O’Hara, but of course somehow Shawn and Gus always knew. They showed up with O’Hara.

“Oh my God Carlton are you alright?” she asked him anxiously throwing her arms around him and giving him a hug. Jo saw him grunt in annoyance but underneath she could see he was pleased that his partner cared so much. He awkwardly patted her on the back.

O’Hara then turned to Jo and hugged her too. Jo hugged the female detective back and leaned back against the couch. She was aware that her shoulder was resting against Lassiter’s and her arm was pressing against his. But he didn’t seem to mind or budge.

“Yeah I’m fine O’Hara,” he grunted waving a hand in annoyance. “Miss Matthews got the worst of it though. It was as if they were purposefully attacking her.”

Seeing her predicament now, and the smug and amused expression on Shawn, Jo realized there was no way out of telling them. She was going have to tell them the truth about her staying over.

“I don’t know what they were doing,” she said sadly shaking her head. “It was pretty scary.”

At that moment, Shawn cleared his throat and stepped forward. They were sitting inside the condo in the living room. Shawn sat down on the coffee table and kept a straight face, but Jo could see he was dying.

“Were you and Lassie having a sleep over?” he asked in a light tone. “Did you do each other’s hair? Cause I must suggest that Lassie go for something a bit darker with some lighter highlights.” Shawn’s tone changed into a false teenage girl’s.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw O’Hara turn her face away and hide a grin, but she also knew that Lassiter was bristling. She could feel him next to her.

“Gus you could do mine!” Shawn said flapping his arms excitedly. “Ooh mani pedi!”

Shawn reached out and grabbed Jo’s wrist, momentarily forgetting about the scratches on her arm. Jo let out a sharp intake of air. Lassiter’s arm shot out and grabbed Shawn’s arm midair.

“Let her arm go, Spencer before I decide to fling you from the balcony,” Lassiter growled dangerously.

Shawn still looked a little confused.

“Shawn,” Gus interjected. “Her arm. Its bandaged let it go dude. You seriously have a bad memory.”

Shawn quickly released Jo’s arm and she cradled it against her body. The EMT’s had left and now the condo was quiet.

“Um,” O’Hara said raising a finger. “I know everyone’s had a rough night, but I need to ask this.” She turned to her partner. “Carlton, is Ingrid staying with you?”

There. The question that probably been burning in Shawn’s mind the entire time (more than likely) was finally out.

Lassiter looked back at his partner steadily.

It was a few uncomfortable minutes before he finally responded.

“Yes,” he grumbled. “Yes she is. And before you start on me O’Hara, I know the rules and the consequences yadda yadda yadda but I felt she was safer with me…and tonight was no exception so go ahead and tell Vick.”

There was a silence that followed that again for the second time that night. Jo was looking at O’Hara pleadingly.

“Please. I’ll leave. I don’t want Lassiter to get into trouble.” She said hugging his suit jacket tighter around him.

O’Hara sighed.

“I’m not gonna tell Chief Vick,” she said softly. “And I have to agree with Lassiter. Things are happening and no one is better equipped to keep Ingrid safe than Lassiter. Plus I think it’ll be good for him too.”

“Yeah he finally learns where all the female parts are,” Shawn quipped elbowing Gus who began snickering. “Are you sure you don’t need my notes on that?”

Lassiter had a muscle jump in his jaw as he glared at Spencer.

“Keep it up, Spencer. That balcony has your name on it still,” Lassiter retorted briskly before turning to his partner. “And O’Hara, I appreciate your faith in me but this…(he motioned to the glass) I couldn’t protect her from.”

“You did,” Jo interjected quickly. “I could’ve been much worse. But you grabbed me and shielded me. You did protect me.”

Lassiter just grumbled under his breath. Making a bold move, Jo wound her arm through his and let his arm rest against her body. She pressed her cheek against his triceps and gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

She felt Lassiter intake a sharp breath of air and his body went rigid a bit. Ingrid saw the expressions of the others. They were grinning from ear to ear.

“Alright. It’s late and I think we all need sleep,” O’Hara said. “In the morning we’ll find someone who’s good with birds…”

“Ornithologist,” Gus offered.

“Right and see if there’s anything that could tell us what caused the behavior in those crows. It would help if we actually had…” O’Hara mused. “Wait.” She hurried over to the balcony and picked up one of the bodies of the crows. Ingrid turned her face away, pressing it into Lassiter’s arm. It was horrible and frightening.

“O’Hara put that thing away,” Lassiter grunted. “There’s an evidence bag in the top drawer in the kitchen. You’re right though it’s late now and I think Miss Matthews would like to get back to sleep now as we all would.”

O’Hara nodded and zipped up the evidence bag.

“I’ll drop this off,” she said softly. “Night Ingrid. Don’t worry we’ll get to the bottom of this.”

Shawn and Gus waved goofily at her before they too left the apartment. Once the apartment was quiet, Lassiter turned to Jo.

“A-Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she said hugging herself. “It was just so frightening.”

“Do you want a cup of coffee or tea?”

Jo nodded.

“Tea actually sounds good,” she said.

Lassiter nodded and headed into the kitchen. She slipped onto one of the bar stools and just watched him while he moved about the kitchen. Most people would describe him as Tony Randall meets Mr. Bean mixed with Scarecrow. Jo could see it. Still underneath that stoic and cantankerous personality, she found he was really gentle and sweet. It was probably a side that most people never get to see…or he never lets them see.

Lassiter grabbed two mugs and dropped two tea bags into them. He poured the hot water into them and handed Jo one. She bobbed the bag a bit and then wrapped her hands around it. The warmth from the mug began calming her nerves a bit. She took a sip. Lassiter poured himself a cup and turned around, letting his back lean against the counter. He raised his mug and took a sip, watching Jo.

“O’Hara’s right, Miss Matthews,” he grunted softly. “We will get to the bottom of things.”

Jo offered him a smile.

“I know,” she said softly.

There was a silence that followed before Lassiter spoke. He seemed nervous and embarrassed.

“Spencer…well he was wrong about what he said…” he stammered looking a little awkward. “I mean I do know….females…it’s just been a while…”

Jo winced. He looked so awkward. It was adorable and painful to watch at the same time. She shook her head.

“Stop its okay. I know what you’re saying,” she said softly.

Relief just seemed to seep off him as he took another sip of the tea. Jo finished her tea and pushed the mug toward Lassiter. She crossed her arms on the counter top and looked at him. She wondered if he was open to talk. She wanted to get to know him a bit better.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” she asked letting her chin rest on her arms as she looked up at him.

He had been lifting the mug to take his last sip when it paused in mid air and his ice blue eyes were locked on hers. He offered her a grunt which meant ‘yes’.

“May I ask what happened? I-I mean I assume you’re married and all…”

Lassiter took a moment to respond before he placed his mug into the sink along with Jo’s. He leaned back against the counter and folded his arms across his chest.

“I was once married,” he grunted. “Victoria. We divorced. She thought I didn’t want children but I did. There were other reasons as well.”

Sadness crept into Jo’s features.

“Oh that’s horrible,” she said shaking her head. “Surely you’ve dated?”

“Yeah but most women aren’t too keen on me,” he said. “Some run away.”

“I’m not,” Jo offered softly.

Lassiter’s expression went through copious amounts of emotions before he grunted.

“You will,” he groused. “Trust me. You will. It always ends up that way. It’s late Miss Matthews. I think you should get back to sleep.”

Jo yawned and felt her eye lids getting heavy.

“I won’t leave you, Lassiter. You’re my best friend,” she muttered as fatigue overcame her and her head dropped to her arms as she soon dozed off.

******************************************************************************

Lassiter watched Ingrid sleeping for a moment, letting her words sink in. He couldn’t tell her that he was starting to have feelings for her, other than a best friend. While he’d only known her for a short while, something was nagging him that he’d known her his whole life. He couldn’t explain it. Perhaps it had something to do with what’s been going on but she would end up leaving him. Just like all the women he’d dated. It never failed.

He could probably talk to O’Hara about this. She wasn’t like Spencer. When he lost her in is arms or he thought he’d lost her, it felt like a piece of him had been ripped out. Shaking himself, he turned his attention back onto Ingrid who was fast asleep at the breakfast bar with her head in her arms. When she’d hugged his arm, it felt like little live wires coursing through him.

He gently picked her up bridal style. One arm was wound around her back supporting her, the other underneath her legs so they dangled. She was out cold. He headed toward the couch, then paused. He turned around and headed back into his bedroom. He gently placed her down on the bed. She moved a little to get comfortable but she was still asleep. Lassiter pulled the covers up over her. He slowly reached out and touched her arm ever so lightly before his hand snapped back and he turned off the light.

He sat down on the couch and ran his hands over his face. He’d stay up to make sure nothing else happened.


	9. Unnatural Tendencies

Closer to the edge  
Chapter eight-Unnatural tendencies  
Jo yawned and stretched. For the moment she was afraid of falling off the couch, but then when she sat up, she realized she was in a bed. Lassiter’s bed. Panic swelled in her chest.  
Oh God. How’d I get here? She wondered looking around and frantically trying to remember. But the memory evaded her. She scrambled to her feet and headed into the living room. Lassiter was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the TV screen. She looked at the clock. It was eight AM.  
“Lassiter?” she asked cautiously stepping toward him. Once she reached him, she gently extended her hand out and touched his shoulder. At her touch, he jumped as though he’d been touched by live wire. “Oh God I’m so sorry!” she apologized frantically feeling her heart racing madly in her chest. “Are you alright?”  
“What time is it?” he grunted rubbing his eyes.  
“Eight,” Jo said frowning. “You were staring at the TV like you expected it to talk to you.”  
“Oh,” Lassiter grunted. “I stayed up to make sure nothing else happened.”  
Jo felt warmth filling her chest toward the grumpy detective but he needed sleep. That wasn’t healthy.  
“You need sleep though,” she protested gently. “Staying up for 24 hours isn’t good.”  
“I’m fine,” he grunted waving a hand dismissively as he got up and headed into the kitchen for some coffee. “Do you want eggs and bacon for breakfast?”  
“Sure,” she said sitting on the stool again.   
Soon the condo began smelling of cooking bacon and eggs. Her stomach grumbled hungrily. She was worried about him. He had to be tired.  
“So,” Jo said softly. “What’s on the agenda for today?”  
“Well first we’re going to see an ornithologist or whatever it is to see about the crow behavior,” Lassiter grumbled. “I hope O’Hara dropped it off at the precinct first otherwise we’ve got nothing.”   
Irritation crept into his voice at this point and Jo ate silently. Once she was done, she got up and put the plate into the sink.  
“I’ll get dressed,” she said.  
Lassiter just muttered something under his breath and Jo slinked off to the bathroom. She grabbed a pair of gray sweat pants on and a white tank top along with a denim jacket. She pulled her hair into a side ponytail and fastened it with a rubber band. Some of the shorter strands hung down against her cheeks.  
She slipped on a pair of white sneakers and waited patiently for Lassiter to get ready.  
He dressed in a gun metal gray suit and matching silver striped tie. It set off his ice blue eyes nicely. His salt and pepper hair was neatly combed. He grabbed his Ford Fusion keys and beckoned Jo to follow him out.  
Standing in the elevator was awkward but comfortable at the same time. She knew she didn’t have to indulge Lassiter in conversation. There was nothing forced there.  
Once the doors whiffed open to the basement parking lot, Lassiter led her over to the black Fusion. She stopped by the back passenger side door and waited for him to unlock the car. He peered at her over the roof.  
“Miss Matthews you can sit up front,” he grunted.  
“Okay,” she said as she heard the familiar ‘thunk’ of the locks being unlocked and she pulled open the door. Jo easily slid onto the soft leather seat and swung her legs in, closing her door. She reached up and pulled the seatbelt on. She waited for Lassiter to get in.  
Once he did, Lassiter started the car and pulled out of the garage.  
******************************************************************  
As they stopped for a red light, Jo leaned forward and peered upwards through the windshield. The sky was a pink color and the temperature dropped. She shivered and hugged herself. Each time she exhaled, she could see her breath coming out in puffs of steam. It felt like it was 30 degrees out. But what’s more, there were actually small white flurries of snow flittering to the ground and sticking to cars.  
“What the hell?” Lassiter growled rolling down his window also. “Snow? We never get snow here! What is going on?”  
“I don’t know,” Jo whispered. “This has to be tied to the strange things.”  
She huddled into her denim jacket further and rolled up the window a bit more.

A few moments later, they pulled into the precinct. Walking up the steps to the bullpen floor, Lassiter dusted off the snowflakes from his shoulders and hair. Jo followed suit and spied O’Hara, Shawn and Gus.  
“There you guys are,” O’Hara said wide-eyed. “Can you believe its snowing out?”  
“Nope,” Jo said.  
“O’Hara did you find an Ornithologist for that bird?”  
O’Hara nodded and handed him a piece of paper.  
“Yeah,” she said. “Plus I sent the bird off to the lab to be tested for any kind of disease. We’re just waiting for the results. But talking to Dr. Arnold Vase shouldn’t hurt either. Perhaps he has some insight into this too.”  
“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Shawn chimed in eagerly grinning broadly.  
“Let it go,” Gus said rolling his eyes but the two of them burst into laughter.  
“Those two have been spitting Frozen puns for the past 15 minutes,” O’Hara said her lip twitching.  
Lassiter smirked at Shawn.  
“Spencer let’s play a different game shall we?” he said unbuttoning his holster where his 9mm Smith and Wesson glock was nestled. “It’s called ‘Do you wanna bury a psychic?’”  
The laughter cut short and Jo found herself silently giggling at that.  
“Let’s go to this Dr. Vase’s and find out what he might know,”  
*********************************************************************  
By now a good solid inch had fallen on Santa Barbara, which was in a somewhat chaotic state. No one ever had to deal with snow before so the city was trying frantically to get things cleaned and squared away. Dr. Vase’s office looked like any other medical building except it was a house. Inside there were images of birds ranging from vultures, to hawks to eagles and then some. Dr. Vase was a slightly overweight man, slightly balding dressed in a pair of tan slacks, a white shirt and a sweater vest over that. He had a pair of spectacles perched on the bridge of his nose. He sat in a large leather chair in the middle of the living room.  
Around him were stuffed birds from taxidermy. Rather creepy and Jo shivered. He motioned for them to sit across from him on the sofa. Lassiter declined and remained standing. Jo sat down. Shawn and Gus sat beside her on opposite ends.  
“Now,” Lassiter said flipping the two halves of his suit jacket back exposing his badge and gun, which Jo figured was a deliberate move to warn the man not to play games. “Can you explain to us why those crows might be attacking Miss Matthews here?”  
Lassiter had just finished explaining what had happened to Dr. Vase a few moments ago.  
“Hmm,” Dr. Vase mused tapping his chin. “It is odd indeed. Crows behavior mostly centers around a group which can show intelligence. They have been known to establish logic and even recognize humans by facial features. For them to attack this young woman like you describe, well either she had to have disturbed them in some fashion….” Dr. Vase’s voice trailed off.  
“Or what?” Lassiter demanded.  
“Or they were deliberately attacking her for some purpose. Crows have been known to be an omen of death. This sounds like it was a deliberate attack. I don’t think environmental changes or diseases had anything to do with it. I could be wrong but this sounds like something much more complicated and possibly even supernatural.”  
Lassiter snorted.  
“Well that was absolutely no help at all,” he scoffed rolling his eyes before glancing down at Jo. She saw him hesitate out of the corner of her eye.  
“Supernatural?” she prompted the doctor leaning forward. “What do you mean?”  
The doctor looked uncomfortable.  
“Well, it could be that someone is controlling them,” he said slowly. “Someone has it in for you. Have you noticed the strange things occurring around Santa Barbara these past few days?”  
Everyone nodded in sync.  
“Yeah this isn’t normal,” Dr. Vase said shivering. “This is supernatural in deed. I have a feeling that a catastrophe is coming.”  
“Well thank you for your help,” Lassiter said with a touch of sarcasm. “Let’s go O’Hara.”  
Jo slowly rose to her feet. The doctor grabbed her wrist but his grip was tight, like a vice. She raised her arm to pull it free, but he held on.  
“Listen girlie,” Dr. Vase said as his whole demeanor changed. “Someone clearly wants you dead. Those crows are just the beginning. I’d watch your back if I were you.”  
His voice was threatening.  
“Let go,” Jo said frantically struggling.  
Lassiter heard her and came over. He grabbed the doctor’s arm.  
“Release her,” he ordered narrowing his eyes.  
The doctor obediently released her wrist and Jo cradled it against her body, glaring at the man like he was out of his tree. She gingerly rubbed the spot but she noted red burn marks in the shape of fingers. She looked back at him and she swore there was a sinister smile on his face…but his face looked odd…distorted almost. Like a monster.  
*********************************************************************  
The snow had dumped at least 6 inches of snow over the entire Santa Barbara area. It had finally stopped. Sitting back at the precinct, the results of the lab had come back. The bird was clean from any diseases.

“Dammit,” Lassiter said pounding his fist on the desk. “So we’re left at square one right now with this.”  
“I dunno Lassieface,” Shawn interjected. “Dr. Vase might have a point about the crows. Perhaps someone is controlling them?”  
“Like some kind of pawn, Spencer?” Lassiter asked rolling his eyes. “That there are forces out there that want to kill Ingrid?”  
He got four startled looks and quickly corrected himself.  
“Miss Matthews,” he corrected himself hastily. “I’ve heard some of your idiotic ideas Spencer in the past but I must say this one takes the cake.”  
“Carlton you have to admit, there are some strange things going on here,” O’Hara offered. “Why can’t it be something we don’t understand?”  
“Because I’m not going to accept that something ‘supernatural’ is happening to Miss Matthews,” he growled. “There’s always a logical explanation!”  
Jo heard shouts coming from the entrance to the bullpen. She saw people running and dodging out of the way of something. She heard growls and toenails clicking on the floor. She slowly rose to her feet as the rest of the team looked up.  
“Really Lassieface?” Shawn whispered frozen in his spot. “Then what’s the logical explanation for that?”  
There were three enormous wolves standing in the center of the bullpen.   
************************************************************************  
Their eyes were a bright jaundice color. They were about 200 pounds. The one in the front had its eyes locked on Jo. They were standing in a triangular pattern. Officers’ drew their guns and aimed it at the wolves. The first wolf began taking steps toward Jo. Jo’s heart was racing so hard in her chest she thought it was going to explode.  
The other wolves began making small arcs around the floor but so far made no attempt to attack anyone yet. But Jo could see that the officers were on their toes, including Buzz McNab. The front wolf, which Jo guessed was an alpha, continued to slowly walk forward.  
Lassiter edged in front of Jo, blocking the wolfs view of her. O’Hara had ushered Shawn and Gus behind her as well protectively. The wolf paused, and its eyes seemed to be studying Lassiter carefully, as though calculating something. The alpha was black. The other two were gray.  
Lassiter’s hand was on his gun, ready to draw at the first sign of danger. Jo gently placed a hand on Lassiter’s back. At her touch, she briefly felt his body relax before tightening back up again. The wolf raised his head and sniffed the air. When its muzzle lowered, something darkened in the eyes and it pinned back its lips, exposing white canines and incisors. It let out a snarl. It charged at Lassiter.  
It bowled him over. Lassiter managed to get one shot out as the wolfs jaws clamped down on his arm. Snarling and violently tugging at Lassiter’s right arm, the wolf was standing over him. Red droplets of blood began dripping onto the floor as he struggled to get the monstrous animal off him.  
Shots rang out in the precinct at that point. Jo screamed and stood in horror. The two wolves took off out of the building. The last wolf finally released Lassiter’s arm and took off. People made a path for it easily. The entire bullpen was a buzz right now.  
“Oh my God Carlton are you alright?” O’Hara cried as she helped her partner to his feet and sit in a chair.  
Lassiter held his arm against his chest. He was bleeding badly.  
“What the hell is going on?” he growled wincing. “Wolves? In the middle of Santa Barbara?”  
Jo remained standing, watching everything closely. Those wolves wanted her…and Lassiter got injured helping her. She felt so responsible for this.  
She hung her head.  
“I’m so sorry, detective. This is my fault,” she said closing her eyes.  
“No!”  
“Of course not sweetie,” she heard Shawn and O’Hara’s reproving reprimands.  
“No it’s not,” Lassiter groused. “None of this is your fault.”  
“But those wolves wanted me,” Jo protested finally looking up at them. “You got in the way and they attacked you.”  
“I was doing my job, Miss Matthews,” Lassiter grunted. “Stop blaming yourself.”  
O’Hara had called 911 and got Lassiter to the hospital.  
*****************************************************************************  
Lassiter had gotten a rabies shot and was told to keep an eye on himself in case he had any adverse reactions. He had a bandage around his forearm. O’Hara was driving much to the chagrin of Lassiter. Shawn and Gus had headed off to check on something, leaving Jo sitting in the back of the detectives’ car, mulling over what happened. She still felt incredibly guilty.  
Suddenly, Lassiter cried out in pain in the passenger seat. O’Hara quickly pulled over to the side.  
“Carlton what’s wrong?” she asked alarmed.  
“My insides…they feel like they’re burning,” he winced pressing one arm against his abdomen, the other shot out and braced against the dashboard. Jo leaned forward worriedly and exchanged a concerned look with O’Hara.  
“Should we go back to the hospital?” Jo asked worriedly as her heart pounded in her chest loudly.  
Lassiter’s anguished grunts seemed to be subsiding and he shook his head.  
“No,” he said exhaling slowly. “I’m fine.”  
“Sure?” O’Hara asked him eyeing him.  
“I’m fine,” he grunted. “Let’s go.”  
Jo watched him take his hand off the dashboard as he leaned back against the seat now, obviously what ever had happened had stopped and he seemed okay now. But Jo’s eyes were drawn to the dashboard. A faint outline of his handprint was embedded in the blue vinyl.  
****************************************************************************  
Back at Lassiter’s condo, Jo was sitting on the couch dressed in one of Lassiter’s nightshirts. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail. He’d allowed her to use his laptop, which was startling but she was grateful. He’d just come out of the shower and was dressed in a pair of flannel lounge pants and a plain white undershirt. Jo felt her heart skip for a moment before she returned her attention onto the laptop screen. Lassiter sat down beside her and draped one arm across the back of the couch.  
“Your heart just skipped, why?” he grunted studying her with his ice blue eyes.  
Wait…did he just ask me why my heart skipped? How could he know that? Or even hear it? Jo wondered as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his.  
“Huh?” she asked confused. “Oh probably when I get a little nervous or stressed it does that.” She lied. “How did you know anyway?”  
Lassiter grunted and shook his head as though he’d gotten water in his ears.  
“I don’t know,” he admitted. “It’s just I can hear things sharper now for some reason. It’s like my senses went into over drive.”  
Jo looked down at her hands.  
“I still feel like that wolf wanted to hurt me…kill me even,” she said quietly.  
Lassiter was silent for a while before he responded.  
“Stop.” He said shaking his head. “I wasn’t about to let it hurt you…that’s my job.”  
Jo managed a half smile at that.  
“Yeah I appreciate that,” she said softly. “You’re my best friend also.”  
Lassiter seemed to become awkward and bashful again but he cleared his throat.  
“Yes…well I feel you’re my confidant as well,” he muttered. “I think we need rest right now.”  
Jo couldn’t agree more. Confidant was probably as close as ‘best friend’ as she was gonna get with Lassiter but that was fine with her.  
********************************************************************************  
Over the next few days, the snow hadn’t melted and the temperatures had dropped. Everyone was now walking around with coats on and gloves.  
They’d gotten a report of a body drained of blood completely and were now at the crime scene.  
Jo watched as Lassiter and O’Hara worked. Shawn divined some information as well, but it was Lassiter that was causing everyone to be a little weirded out.  
“Something did this,” Lassiter grunted as he crouched over the body. “I can’t pick up any scent that would tell me who or what though.”  
Shawn and Gus looked at each other a little uneasily.  
“Scent? Buddy are you feeling okay?” Shawn prompted carefully. “You’re like not sniffing the body are you?”  
Lassiter looked up at Shawn and raised a dark eyebrow at him. He was wearing sunglasses which hid his blue eyes.   
“Don’t be ridiculous Spencer,” he scoffed with what Jo perceived as a roll of his eyes. “I can smell anything from a mile away. Can’t you?”  
“Uh no pal,” Shawn said shaking his head slowly.  
Shawn, Gus, O’Hara and Jo exchanged worried glances.  
“Alright well let’s call the coroner and get an autopsy going,” Lassiter grunted as he got to his feet and pulled off the examination gloves. O’Hara nodded.  
Jo studied Lassiter carefully. There was something different about him. The way he held himself now. Confidence (not that he hadn’t had it before…but now…), and was that…sex appeal? There was something intense about him now that a few female officers that passed by him looked at him and looked him over. Jo glanced at Shawn and from the expression on Shawn’s face, she must’ve figured he’d noticed it too.  
Shawn came over as well as Gus.  
“Ingrid, have you noticed something off about Lassie?” Shawn whispered to her as they watched Lassiter and O’Hara talking with a coroner that had just pulled up in the van.  
“Yeah,” She whispered back. “It’s like he’s got sex appeal now and there’s something else about him too.”  
Shawn pretended to dry gag.  
“Oh God Ingrid please don’t say the words ‘sex’ and ‘Lassie’ in the same sentence,” he said gagging openly. Gus was also.  
Ingrid chuckled.  
“Sorry boys but it’s the truth,” she said grinning at him.  
They continued to make gagging noises which caused her to giggle and laugh at their antics. They definitely helped cheer her up a bit with everything that has been going on lately. It was frightening but at least she had some friends to back her up and she would back them up if they ever needed her help.  
“But I kinda do see what you’re saying,” Gus said slowly. “He looks different…or rather seems different.”  
“You’re thinking what Gus?” Shawn asked. “That Lassies…a werewolf?”  
The two of them looked at each other steadily. Jo tilted her head to the side.  
“Werewolf? Really?” she asked slowly frowning. “He was just bitten by ordinary wolves…not werewolves…they don’t exist.”  
Shawn and Gus looked at each other again.  
“But I will admit that Lassiter is definitely acting strange,” she said biting her bottom lip. “And it did seem it was after the wolf bit him…but I can’t see how that makes him a ‘werewolf’.”  
“It’s fine,” Shawn said waving a hand dismissively. “We’re probably jumping to conclusions. I wouldn’t worry about it.”  
Jo just frowned and got lost in her own thoughts at this point. Whatever now she had to deal with with Lassiter, it was only the icing on the weird cake at this point. But she was used to it and she could study it. Perhaps she could help him just as he’s helping her.  
That is if he wanted the help.  
*********************************************************************  
That night, Jo tossed in her sleep and woke up. The room was dark with shadows and the only light was the full moon hanging in the midnight sky. A few stars twinkled merrily beside it.   
A cool breeze blew off the ocean and ruffled her hair. She inhaled deeply and placed her hands on the windowsill, looking out the window. In the distance she could hear the roaring of the beach. The brine scent hit her nose. Suddenly she heard the rustling of the bushes. Her eyes were lowered to the front of the house. A dark shape skulked along the bush line. As it stepped into the moonlight, Jo’s breath hitched and she raised a hand to her mouth, which had dropped open into an O of surprise. A wolf. Slinking along. But it must’ve heard her and when it raised its head, ice blue eyes stared back at her.


	10. Winter is Coming

CLOSER TO THE EDGE  
CHAPTER NINE-winter is coming

Jo gasped and raised a hand to her mouth at the sight of the blue eyed wolf below. She quickly turned away from the window and leaned against the wall, her heart hammering loudly in her chest. No that couldn’t be him…no way. This was not happening. That had to be some other wolf…but what was a wolf doing here? Coyotes were indigenous to California but not wolves. After she managed to get her breathing under control, Jo turned back to the window. She peered down and cried out.

The wolf was climbing up the side of the house. All four legs were digging into the siding of Henry’s house. The nails left small holes with each step. The wolf’s cool ice blue eyes were locked on hers as it carefully maneuvered up like some gigantic spider. Jo backed up into the room until her back bumped into the door. Her heart was pounding away like a rabbits. It thrummed against her ribs and she could feel it in her skull. 

Eventually the wolf climbed into the room and landed gracefully onto all fours soundlessly on the carpet. It was huge. About 200 pounds give or take. The fur was salt and pepper colored but more pepper. She could see the sides expanding each time it took a breath. The large triangular shaped ears were pricked upright. It lifted its muzzle up and sniffed the air. 

Jo was pinned against the door in fear. She could hear a low rumbling in its throat. Jo felt tears forming in her eyes. She began crying quietly and softly. This was it. If this was Lassiter, which it was beginning to look more and more like it was, he was going to kill her. Her best friend was going to end her life.

The wolf began taking slow steps toward her. Sobbing, she slowly slid down against the door. She shut her eyes, waiting for it to sink its teeth into her flesh. She could feel the weight of it walking over her legs, which were outstretched. She could feel the hot breath tickling her face and feel the soft fur against her skin.

But what after what seemed like an eternity, the sensation never came.  
She slowly opened her eyes. The wolf was right in front of her face. She took shaky trembling breaths as the wolf began sniffing her. The cold wet nose touched her cheek, her neck, the hollow point of her throat. She kept her eyes shut the entire time as she kept her body immobile.   
A few seconds later, she felt a weight on her lap. She slowly peeled one eye open afraid to look but she had to. The wolf was lying across her lap like some overgrown dog. Her breath hitched in her throat as she slowly raised a hand. Her fingers were inches from its soft fur. The wolf was watching her hand intently. A low rumble came from its throat and Jo paused. Her hand shook a bit.

“It’s me,” She said in a shaky voice. “Please don’t hurt me.”  
She slowly inched her hand closer until her fingers touched the fur and then she slowly stroked its head. The rumble vanished and the wolf slowly closed its eyes in bliss. She swept her hand over its head and over an ear. 

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.  
“Jo? Is everything okay?” Henry’s voice called.

The wolf got up off her and growled. She got to her feet and opened the door.  
“Yeah everything’s fine,” she said to him.

“What’s that noise?” he asked frowning. “It sounds like a dog growling?” he asked her. 

“My stomach,” She lied. “I guess I’m a bit hungry.”

At that moment, Jo felt the wolf dart under her legs, knocking her flat back. She landed on the floor hard on her back, causing the wind to be knocked out of her. She could hear Henry’s startled shouts and the nails of the wolf scraping against the floor as it bolted down the stairs. Jo eventually got her second wind and propped herself up onto her elbows. She could see long gouges in the wood from where the wolf had run. She got to her feet and followed after Henry.  
The wolf had jumped through a window and disappeared into the darkness. Henry turned around to look at her. He looked frazzled, confused, scared and a little annoyed.

“What the hell was that?” he demanded.

“That was Lassiter,” Jo said slowly.  
***************************************************************************************

With everyone gathered around, Jo was pacing the living room floor. Henry was completely in denial that the wolf that they’d witnessed was the boorish detective. But Jo had seen it with her own eyes.

“I’m sorry but I don’t believe that black beast was detective Lassiter,” Henry said shaking his head as he pointed in the direction that the wolf had jumped out of the window.

“It had blue eyes Henry,” Jo argued. “No wolf had blue eyes! Even the black ones.” 

She could see that Gus believed her though. Shawn however seemed to be on the fence. O’Hara was chewing her bottom lip.

“I did try and call Lassiter though,” she said slowly. “There was no response and that’s not like him not to answer his phone.”

“So maybe he turned it off,” Henry suggested but then by the look on his face he realized that argument didn’t hold water. Lassiter NEVER turned off his phone for any reason. At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Shawn went to answer it and within a millisecond, a high pitched girls scream came from the front door.

“Oh Dear God!” Shawn cried in a prissy voice. “Lassie my god put some clothes on!”

Jo felt herself blushing as she raised a hand to her mouth. Henry grabbed a throw cover and hurried after his son. Within a few moments, Lassiter stumbled in wrapped in the throw cover tightly which Jo was grateful for. Lassiter took a seat on the couch and Jo watched him intently.

“Are you alright?” she asked him slowly placing a hand on his arm carefully.

“No,” he growled. “I have no idea how the hell I got out here. The last thing I remember was being in my apartment. Then I woke up a few feet from Henry’s.” he grunted. “What the hell happened? I never lost my faculties before!”

“Wait yes you did buddy,” Shawn interjected. “Remember the night we partied a little too much and you shot Bobo the doughnut man?”

“Shut it Spencer,” Lassiter snapped at him. “This is different. I wasn’t drugged.”

Jo bit her lip anxiously as she studied Lassiter. She could see he was really spooked and honestly she didn’t blame him one bit. It would’ve scared the crap out of her also. She knew what she had seen. That wolf was definitely Lassiter. Jo watched him.  
“I hate to say it Lassiter,” she said biting her lower lip. “but you were a wolf.”

Lassiter looked at Jo like she was mad. 

“There is no such thing as wolves. Are you implying I’m some kind of werewolf?” he asked her dubiously frowning.

Jo paused and within that pause, Lassiter knew she was saying ‘yes’. He grumbled something incoherent under his breath. Jo wondered if he was cursing. She wouldn’t blame him one bit.

“I saw you with my own eyes,” Jo said biting her lower lip and chewing on it anxiously. “And there would be no mistaking it.”

“Are you certain?” he grunted at her arching an eyebrow at her. “Wolves look exactly the same,” he argued.

“Most wolves don’t have blue eyes, detective,” Jo retorted quietly. “Its unheard of.”

Lassiter just threw his hands up into the air in disgust and shook his head. There was no way he was going to believe her…or anyone.

“This is preposterous and I refused to believe it,” He snapped. “There’s a logical explanation for my faculties failing me.”

“Like what Lassie?” Shawn interjected. “Old age? Buddy that’s a really bad time lapse.”

Jo silently thanked Shawn. It seemed like he was on her side. Though he hadn’t said anything on whether or not he believed she saw Lassie as a wolf, there was some doubt there which was good enough for her. Perhaps she could get Shawn to see.

“Dude you were bitten by a wolf,” Gus offered. “Have you not seen the movies?”

“Guster,” Lassiter said through clenched teeth. “Movies are fiction. Nothing more.”

“But there is usually some basis for truth buddy,” Shawn offered. “While I don’t think you’re a werewolf, there is a reason why you blanked out and why you showed up at my dad’s house in your birthday suit, which is something that is burned into my brain right now.” He said and offered a violent shiver of horror. Jo’s lip twitched at that.

Henry cleared his throat next.

“Lassiter, I don’t know what’s going on either, but I did see a wolf exactly as Ingrid described,” he said to him as he regarded him steadily. “While I don’t believe in this ‘werewolf’ nonsense either, there is something going on for sure. Right now I think you need to go home and we all need some sleep. There are some spare clothes in the guest bedroom. Help yourself to them.”

Lassiter just muttered and got up keeping the throw cover over him carefully as he headed to the guest bedroom. Jo ran a hand through her hair and went over to Shawn and Gus. O’Hara waited for Lassiter and she would drop him off back at his condo. Once everyone was gone except Shawn and Gus, Henry decided to make some hot chocolate for everyone. Jo sat down next to Gus as she sipped her mug. The hot liquid felt good going down her throat. Henry said good night to everyone before turning in himself.

Jo looked at Shawn.

“Shawn you have to believe me,” she pleaded. “The wolf I saw was Lassiter,” she said to him. “I don’t think those wolves that barged into the precinct were normal.”

“I believe you,” Gus said leaning in and offering her a smile. 

Jo let out a breath of relief that she had at least one person on her side. She looked at Shawn pleadingly.

“Come on son,” Gus shot at Shawn. “You believe in bigfoot and other things…why is this so far fetched? Even when we had that case where the guy thought he was a werewolf too, but it turned out it was the psychiatrist who was framing him…for a brief moment you actually believed he really was a lycan.”

Jo saw the wheels turning in Shawn’s head. Eventually he let out a sigh and studied Jo.

“Alright,” he said in a resigned tone. “Say I believe you…how would we prove it to the others? I mean my psychic gift can only go so far. I don’t think they’re gonna like me saying ‘oh yeah Jo was right , Lassies a werewolf.” I’ve skated on some thin ice but this is all new territory to me without actual proof.”

Jo understood and she nodded at him.  
“I understand and you’re right,” she said as she tilted her head in thought. “I have an idea.”

Gus and Shawn leaned forward eagerly. She slowly broke into a grin.

“Do you have cameras?”  
**************************************************************************  
Shawn had managed to get McNabb to get some surveillance camera’s set up. There were 2 around Henry’s house being the wolf was spotted there first. The rest were set up around Lassiter’s condo, which Shawn and Gus had to convey a plan on having Lassiter allow them into the condo in the first place. Eventually they’d come up with a plan and while Lassiter had stepped into the other room, they quickly placed the camera’s in places that were inconspicuous and hard to spot. They met up with Jo again that afternoon.

“Camera’s in place,” Shawn said. “Now we wait.”

The next full moon wasn’t until the following week. So sitting in the PSYCH office, Jo, Shawn and Gus sat around the laptop. On the screen was the video feed from the camera’s, which were split into two columns. They could see around Henry’s house clearly, and inside the condo. Lassiter appeared to have fallen asleep on the couch. The window could be clearly seen off to the right of him which showed a full moon. She had begun staying with Henry because Lassiter felt it was a more ‘proper’ place for her to stay. Mind you she preferred staying with Lassiter, but now she was silently thankful incase he really was a lycan which wouldn’t be good.

“I hope this works,” she whispered under her breath.

They watched the camera’s with baited breath. For a few moments nothing happened and Jo was starting to think that perhaps she was really going crazy. Just when she thought about telling them to shut down the laptop and forget it, Lassiter’s body jumped violently on the couch.`

They heard him let out a grunt of pain and slid off the couch, landing on his hands and knees. One arm was pressed against his stomach, while the other arm was bracing against the hardwood floor. By now, Shawn and Gus’ eyes were glued to the screen. Jo’s heart was racing madly in her chest.

She watched as his shoulders and back rolled as though he was doing some kind of yoga position. She heard the ripping of material as his robe began ripping straight down his spine falling off in halves. Dark fur began sprouting all over his body at this point. She watched in horror as his ears grew upwards, tapering off into points. His nose and mouth pulled forward, tapering into a snout. She could see his muscles rippling and changing beneath the skin. White canines and incisors slid down under violet lips. His legs bent into haunches and his hands shrunk as paws broke through his skin. A tail grew from the base of his spine. It was like watching a snake shed its skin and it was horrifying that she had to look away for a moment.

When she finally looked back, Lassiter was no more and instead was the same salt and peppered colored wolf with blue eyes she’d seen before. Her mouth fell open in an ‘O’ as she raised her hand to her mouth. Shawn and Gus were speechless for a moment before they let out a high pitched scream and slammed the screen down on the laptop. Gus jumped up and began pacing.

“Oh my God!” he cried pacing frantically. “oh my God! Did you see that?” he shouted freaking out.

Shawn had gotten up too and was looking paler than usual.

“That was not a special effect,” he said anxiously. “You’re right Ingrid,” he said turning to Jo. “We’ve gotta alert Jules.”

“What is she gonna do Shawn?” Jo asked him. “I agree we gotta show her this,” she said pointing to the laptop. “But no one else because we can’t go blabbing this around! Not until we figure out what’s really going on here in Santa Barbara. Remember, we got snow only a few days ago! Something’s really wrong.” 

Shawn took a deep breath.  
“Alright. We’ll show this to O’Hara and Lassie when he’s…not a doggie,” Shawn admitted. “But you’re right. There are still some things that are happening that even I can’t explain and that frankly scares me.”  
********************************************************************************  
Jo had asked Shawn what had changed his tune about believing that Lassiter was werewolf. At first he was skeptical like Jo herself, but she figured that watching him shift before the camera was enough to make anyone a believer. Because that was not a special effect. It was happening in real time and that was what made Shawn and Jo a believer now. Her mind had been forcing her to say that it was real, but this only solidified it.

Bundled in a pair of white ugg boots, a pair of jeans and a sweater beneath a parka the following morning, Jo, Shawn and Gus proceeded to show Juliet what hey had found on the laptop. For a few moments she was silent before she responded.

“Oh my God,” she said quietly raising a hand to her mouth. “This…this happened around midnight?” she asked looking up from the laptop screen to glance at Shawn, Gus and Jo.

The three of them nodded mutely with solemn and grave expressions on their faces. 

“Do we show this to Lassie?” Shawn asked her.

“Not yet,” she said quickly glancing up as Jo followed her gaze. Lassiter was strolling through the bull pen. There was definitely something different about him. His whole posture and demeanor now. The female officers looked up too. Jo and Shawn exchanged a private wink and Jo swallowed.

“What are you four milling around for?” Lassiter grunted. “We need to find out what’s going on. There’s 3 inches of snow on the ground out there for crying out loud.”

He dusted some of the snow off his slacks as he took a seat at his desk. His blue eyes shifted to Jo.

At that moment, Chief Vick came over and handed him a tan manila folder.

“I need my two best detectives to head to Rayn Basin,” she said. “There’s been a murder. A young man was torn to shreds by some kind of animal.”

“What kind of animal chief?” O’Hara asked curiously as she peered over Lassiter’s shoulder. 

“Witnesses say it was some kind of wolf, but that’s ridiculous. There are no wolves here. It was probably a mountain lion but head down there anyway and I could use your talent Mr. Spencer to see if there’s anything else going on.” She said addressing Shawn.

Jo saw Lassiter’s expression pale and he swallowed hard causing his Adams apple to bob slightly.  
“No problem,” Shawn said giving her a mock salute.

Chief Vick gave a nod to Jo.

“Who is this?” she asked.

“Chief, she’s my…” Shawn’s voice was cut off by Lassiter.

“She’s my friend,” Lassiter cut in. “from high school. She came up to visit me.”

“Alright then,” Chief Vick said extending her hand out to Jo. “I’m Chief Vick. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Same here,” Jo said softly. “I’m Ingrid.”

“I want a report on my desk in the morning,” she said to Lassiter and O’Hara.

Shawn was eyeing Lassiter. Why did he suddenly cut in? but what was Shawn going to say that made him interject?

“Whoa Lassie,” Shawn said grinning at him. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were jealous. I was about to say that Ingrid was my girlfriend.”

“Shut it Spencer,” Lassiter snapped at him grabbing his car keys and getting up abruptly from the desk. “Let’s go to this crime scene. Ingrid you are riding with us.”

Jo nodded and snuck a glance at Shawn. He had this smug look on his face as Gus and he began whispering to one another as they headed out of the precinct.  
**************************************************************************  
Another freak snow storm had hit Santa Barbara the following morning. Another inch had been dumped on top of what was already there. It was weird seeing the normally sunny and thriving summer community now wearing sweaters and parkas. Santa Barbara was also known for its art and architectures. Surfing was also a good thing. Snow clung heavily to the tree branches and cars. There were a few icy patches on the streets. She was standing in front of a restaurant that Emily had wanted to try. They’d been shopping earlier that afternoon and now it was time for dinner.

Ingrid shivered in her parka at the thought of what could possibly be happening. Something was occurring in time here. But what? Why did those werewolves appear? Why was it suddenly snowing in a region that was usually always in the 70s? What about those mysterious orbs that seemed to have changed the entire foundation of a building turning it into something from the olden days?  
She really wasn’t sure she wanted to know the truth but at the same time, she had to find out. Plus find out why she was here in this Santa Barbara and had all these weird time lapses. Who was she really? Was she this Stella woman? 

She realized her mind was starting to go onto hyperdrive and she began hyperventilating. At that moment, a soft voice cut through her thoughts.  
“Mommy? Are you okay?” Emily’s voice hit her ears.

Jo glanced down and spied her daughter. She let out a soft sigh and smiled at the little girl.

“I’m fine,” she said softly. “I’m sorry.”

Jo took a deep breath. 

Feeling as though she really didn’t want to be alone, Jo turned to Emily.

“Hey how about we get some food to go and go and see if Detective Lassiter wanted to eat with us?” she suggested.

Emily’s face broke into a huge grin and she nodded eagerly.

They’d ordered their food and realizing she didn’t know what Lassiter liked, Jo just grabbed a simple sandwich and they headed to the precinct. She figured Lassiter worked late and sure enough he was sitting at his desk typing. He had a pencil tucked above his ear as his eyes were glued to the computer screen. His tie looked askew as well. It looked as though he had been working furiously over something.

“Hey, I thought you might be hungry,” Jo said reaching into the bag and pulling out the turkey sandwich. She placed it onto his desk as Emily hopped up into one of the large leather seats in front of his desk and hungrily dove into her own food. She beamed at Lassiter. 

Lassiter looked up startled for a moment but he let out a huff and gratefully took the sandwich. Jo took a seat next to Emily and began eating also. There was a comfortable and companionable silence as they ate. Once they were done, Jo tilted her head to the side.

“Whatcha working on?” Jo asked him curiously as she took a sip of her iced tea.

“I’m trying to understand what the hell is happening to me,” he grunted. “I know I can’t deny the security footage, which thanks to Spencer, which was highly illegal breaching my privacy, not to mention the sanctity of my own home,” he growled annoyed. “But I know it was done out of care.”

“Yeah,” Jo said nodding. “We all are worried about you.” Jo said anxiously biting her lower lip.

“Are you feeling okay, Mr. Lassie?” Emily asked worriedly leaning forward.

A soft, timid expression flashes across Lassiter’s face for a moment.

“Yeah I’m fine,” he said gently patting Emily’s hand. 

Emily seemed happy at that and curled up in the seat. Jo checked her watch. It was getting close to 9 pm. She knew Emily was probably tired and they should be getting back to Henry’s. Jo looked at Lassiter.

“So,” she said clearing her throat. “How’s your wife doing?”

Lassiter looked up at her and grunted.

“She’s fine,” he grunted but Jo saw something in his expression. It looked like he was hiding something. Maybe they were having problems? He certainly seemed to be giving off that vibe but Jo smiled.

“That’s good then,” she said as she gently shook Emily, who had dozed off. “Come on sweetie let’s head back to Henry’s.”

Emily groggily woke up and took Jo’s hand. Lassiter stood up as well.

“How about I give you two a lift?” he offered and Jo nodded gratefully.

As they pulled up in front of Henry’s house, Jo unbuckled her seat belt and went to grab the door handle when Lassiter’s hand gently grasped her left wrist. She stopped and turned to look at him.  
He looked like he wanted to say something. Finally he cleared his throat.

“Have a good night, Miss Matthews,” he grunted finally.

Jo narrowed her eyes at him.

“Detective I like to think we’re good friends. If you have a problem you do know you can tell me right?” she asked him. “But yes thank you. Have a good night too.”

She pushed open her door and climbed out. She helped Emily out of the back seat and headed up the front steps to Henry’s house, which the front was illuminated by the headlights of Lassiter’s black Ford Fusion. She had just gotten Emily inside when she felt someone grab her arm. For a moment fear gripped her but when she turned around it was Lassiter.

“I-I am not used to having….” He began but took a deep breath. “Thank you.” He finished quietly. “For caring.”

Jo nodded.

“Of course,” she said sounding shocked. “You’re my friend. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t care about you? You’ve all been wonderful to me helping me figure out what the hells going on here as well.” She said smiling at him. “I just want you to know you can trust me if you have an issue or problem and wanna talk about it.”

Lassiter nodded once and Jo smiled. She stepped up to him and wound her arms around his midsection. She gently hugged him. Her cheek pressed against his chest. She could hear his pulse pick up a bit. She snuggled against him. For a few seconds, Lassiter’s arms remained at his sides but then he slowly raised them and wound around Jo. He awkwardly patted her and then gently disentangled himself from her embrace. He cleared his throat before turning around and heading back to the car. Jo shook her head with amusement before turning and heading into the house.


	11. The Gift

Closer to the Edge  
Chapter ten-the gift

The following morning, Jo stood next to O’Hara as they all stared down at the latest body that had been found in the middle of the field. What was more, it was raining adding to the frigid temperature already. Most of the snow had started to melt but now some of it had frozen too creating a damp and cold morning that Jo secretly wished she was back at Henry’s snuggled under warm blankets. Jo couldn’t find a baby sitter as Henry was out fishing, even in this weather, he was out. Jo gave him credit though. He stuck to his guns. 

Emily was with them. But Gus was watching her back at the cars. Gus apparently didn’t like blood or bodies so Jo put him on entertainment duty for Emily. Jo was wearing a pair of white fuzzy Ugg boots, jeans and a white parka. Her hair was pulled over her shoulder in a side braid. She stuffed her hands into her pockets. She bounced a bit, trying to keep warm. A chilly breeze caught her hair and sent a shiver down her spine. They watched as Lassiter circled the body intently. 

“Whatever did this,” Lassiter grunted finally stopping his sharp scan of the remains. “Wasn’t playing around. It was determined to destroy this person.”

“Don’t you mean whoever?” O’Hara asked.

Lassiter shook his head and looked at his partner.  
“No O’Hara I mean whatever,” he grunted. “This wasn’t done by a person. It was done by some kind of animal…not a wolf, but something else.”

“And you can tell this how?” she asked but then the color drained from her face and she fell silent with a brief nod of realization.

“It’s like having your own personal blood hound,” Shawn quipped clapping his hand. “Lassie tell me, do you want to go play fetch later? Or do you feel the urge to chase a few fire trucks?”

Lassiter curled a lip at Shawn and let out a low growl at him. Shawn winked at him and continued to grin but Jo saw something beneath that casual facial expression…a bit of fear. She figured they weren’t used to dealing with a…werewolf for a comrade or partner on Juliet’s behalf. Jo could understand….she was dealing with things too that she couldn’t explain nor did she understand fully. At that moment, they heard a scream coming from behind them. Lassiter was the first to react. Jo’s heart went into her throat as she too turned around to see two men standing in front of Gus, who was holding Emily protectively behind him, shielding her. They had guns. O’Hara pulled out her gun and so did Lassiter, who charged straight for them with the gun raised. Shawn gently took Jo’s hand to keep her back away from the danger.

“Oh God Emily,” Jo whispered in fear raising a hand to her mouth and biting on her index fingernail.

“It’s okay,” Shawn said reassuringly. “Lassie won’t let anything happen to her…or Gus…at least I hope…” his voice trailed off but then he shook himself and let out a nervous chuckle.

“Put the guns down and put your hands above your heads,” Lassiter growled at them warningly.

The men just glared back at him defiantly.

“I said drop the guns and put your hands above your heads,” he repeated and Jo could see him breathing harder, which meant he was trying to control his temper and keep the wolf in check too. 

One of the men grabbed Emily and yanked her away from Gus. She cried out in fear as he grabbed her by the back of the hair giving her a violent shake. She was sobbing hysterically.

“Tell that bitch back there that we’ll return this brat if she comes with us,” the man snickered.

Jo was confused. Who were these men? What did they want? Fear was now gripping Jo’s chest like a tight vice. A freezing cold hand squeezing her heart.

“No one’s going anywhere,” Lassiter retorted. “Now release the little girl and drop the weapons!”

The man laughed and it was that distraction that Lassiter got a shot out. The bullet hit the man in the shoulder. He roughly shoved Emily face down at Lassiter’s feet. The man’s partner open fired at Lassiter. Gus let out a girlish scream before diving behind the blueberry. A few bullets hit the seafoam blue color of the blueberry along the driver’s side and back passenger side doors. Juliet dove behind an old piece of farm machinery. One of the men was hit in the chest while the other man whom Lassiter shot in the shoulder, managed to get away. Emily was sobbing as she shakily got to her feet. Jo let out a sob herself and rushed forward. Lassiter was still breathing heavily as he glared in the direction of the one who escaped but the moment he felt Emily’s hand enclose around his, he snapped his head around and Jo saw him immediately start to calm down. Emily threw her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his midsection. O’Hara put her gun away as they all came running over to check on her. Lassiter awkwardly patted her on the back but Jo could see that he was secretly pleased and touched. He gave her an awkward hug before Jo reached her and pulled her into her arms.

“My god Are you alright?” Jo asked hugging her tightly pressing her face into Emily’s hair.

Emily squeezed her.

“Is she okay?” Juliet asked anxiously.

“I think she’s okay just shaken up,” Jo responded as Emily turned and gave O’Hara a hug too. O’Hara eagerly hugged her back.

“Gus you can come out now buddy,” Shawn called as he affectionately ruffled Emily’s hair. “The big bad men have gone now.”

“Speaking of which, what the hell did they want with Ingrid?” Lassiter grunted.

He ignored the smirks and snickers that went around.

“I have no idea who they were,” Jo said keeping Emily close to her. 

“Well at least we got one to get some DNA off and run him through the system,” Lassiter said nudging the man’s body with the toe of his shoe. “Maybe it will tell us something or give us a clue as to why they wanted…Miss Matthews.”

At that moment, Juliet let out a gasp as her eyes were locked on Lassiter.

“Oh God you’ve been shot Carlton!” she cried alarmed.

Sure enough, just under the lapel of his suit and the black rain coat he was wearing, a ruby stain began spreading on the white dress shirt.

“Huh,” he said musingly. “Would you look at that?”

“Carlton!” O’Hara cried clearly upset. “Shawn, Gus, take Emily with you in the Blueberry. Ingrid, you’re gonna have to tend to Lassiter. We need to put pressure on it so we can get him to the hospital. I’m driving.”

Shawn and Gus nodded and Shawn reached for Emily’s hand. Emily looked concerned and like she was about to cry hearing that Lassiter had been shot but Shawn reassured her that it was going to be okay. Once they headed into the blueberry, Jo, upon O’Hara’s orders, sat in back with Lassiter, who was protesting up a storm like you wouldn’t believe. But O’Hara ignored him. O’Hara gave her a handkerchief and told her to apply pressure. Lassiter continued to protest but let Jo ease her hand under the suit jacket and the rain coat to apply a bit of pressure on the wound to get the blood to stop. He let out a growl, which caused Jo to jump a bit as she realized this must be causing him a great deal of pain.

“I’m so sorry,” Jo breathed keeping her eyes on what she was doing. Being this close to him, she picked up his cologne. He inclined his head a little and Jo felt her pulse pick up a bit.

“It’s fine,” he said quietly but then let out a grunt. “O’Hara I’m telling you the hospital isn’t going to be the best place to bring me.” He called up to the front of the car. “How are you going to explain things when my blood work comes back lupine?”

That caused O’Hara to stop. Jo could see her eyes widen in the rear view mirror.  
“O’Hara its okay,” Jo called up. “I have had medical training. I can help him.”

She saw her biting her bottom lip. At last O’Hara nodded once. Jo could see she was anxious and worried and Jo couldn’t blame her one bit.

“Let’s get to Henry’s,” Jo suggested. “Let Shawn and Gus know too.”

O’Hara nodded and quickly got on her cell phone.  
*****************************************************************************  
Back at Henry’s, Henry, Shawn and Gus were entertaining Emily playing an old board game of Shawn’s. They were sitting at the table while Jo had Lassiter in the living room. O’Hara was standing, with her arms folded biting on her bottom lip anxiously. Lassiter looked up and scowled.

“O’Hara relax I’m fine,” he grunted in annoyance.

“She’s just worried about you that’s all,” Jo said to him in a soft tone. “I am too.”

That seemed to shift something in his expression as Jo eased him carefully out of the damp black rain coat and draped it over the edge of the couch. Next, she eased the suit jacket off. The red stain had spread just below his clavicle. She placed the jacket on top of the rain coat and then slowly reached up to undo his tie. He balked at that.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I have to take off the shirt to make sure that the bullet isn’t lodged in your clavicle,” Jo explained her hands frozen in the air. “Please…trust me.”

He hesitated but eventually huffed, conceding. She undid the tie and then reached for the shirt buttons. The entire time, her pulse rate was rapid in her chest like a rabbit. She kept her eyes downcast the entire time, aware that Lassiter’s ice blue ones were locked on hers. Easing off the one shoulder of the shirt, he was wearing a sleeveless undershirt beneath that. Luckily she was able to view the wound without having to remove that which would’ve caused her cheeks to flood with color.

“Lean forward a bit,” she said to him quietly.

He obliged and leaned forward. His chin was resting on top of her shoulder as she carefully assessed the back of his shoulder. She was aware of just how close he was at this point and she could tell he was memorizing her scent. Sure enough there was a exit wound which meant the bullet went straight through.

"You're lucky," she said finally. "The bullet went straight through.”

Jo began applying some gauze to the front wound and the back and used a special bandage to hold it before applying tape to hold it safe and secure. When that was all done, Jo leaned back and helped him button up his shirt again.

At that moment, Emily came rushing in and right over to him.

“Are you okay, Mr. Lassie?” she asked him worriedly.

Lassiter had completed button his shirt as he looked at her. His expression was soft as he regarded her.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he said to her gently.

She beamed at him and sat down next to him. Jo grinned and gently swept some of her hair away from her forehead. Emily wound an arm around his and snuggled up against him. Jo saw his body ‘deflate’ as he glanced down at her.

“You’re lucky,” O’Hara said coming over. 

“Yeah,” Jo said nodding. “From what I could tell, the bullet’s weren’t silver, which means they don’t know what Lassiter is just yet, or rather whoever is after me.”

“We aren’t going to let anything happen to you,” Lassiter said growling as he raised his eyes to Jo’s. 

Jo felt her heart flutter at the determination in his expression. At that moment, there was a knock on the front door. Henry hurried to answer it.

“Hi there,” a male voice said. “Is Ingrid there? I’m her ex husband.”

All of them looked up as a good looking man stepped into the room. Ingrid has a dumfounded expression on her face. The man smiled at her and took a step toward her, but she took a step backwards. Lassiter jumped to his feet and she felt him flanking her.

The man held up his hands in a defensive position.

“I just wanna talk that’s all,” he said to her watching her.

“We’ll be in the other room,” Lassiter said in her ear as he was glaring at the man. Lassiter gently took Emily’s hand and they all headed into the kitchen. Jo stood where she was but the man stepped closer to her.

“Why are we getting a divorce, Ingrid?” he asked her sounding sad. “I love you and Emily.”

Jo just blinked at him.

“I guess because we just aren’t compatible anymore,” she said chewing on her bottom lip. “The spark’s not there anymore.”

“But I guess that spark’s with that detective right?” the man said his tone changing. “I bet there’s all kinds of sparks happening.”

Jo blinked at him again, completely confused at this point but then her memory served her when she remembered Lassiter telling her that this man in front of her cheated on her after a year and a half of marriage.

“You cheated on me,” she said frowning. “So that is a major reason why we’re getting divorced. I can’t trust you…and we have a child for crying out loud.”

The man grabbed her arm and bent it upwards. His fingers were digging into her forearm.

“I told you that was a mistake, Ingrid,” he said to her. “I even apologized for that. Isn’t that enough?”

“Let me go,” Ingrid demanded trying to pull her arm from his grip but it was tight.

“You need to pay,” he growled. “You took my family from me and you’re nothing but a cheap bitch.” 

With that, he jerked her arm and dug his fingers so hard into her arm that she knew there were going to be bruises left. 

“Let me go please,” she pleaded now frantically trying to back away from him.

At that moment, she felt someone beside her in a blink of an eye. Lassiter. With one look from him, the man released her arm and collected himself as though nothing had happened before he let himself out of the house.

“I knew something was wrong with that piece of crap,” Lassiter growled. “I could smell it on him.”

Jo just stood there panting heavily from the fright. She felt Lassiter’s hands on her arm, gently lifting it up to inspect it. At his touch, she jumped for a second but then relaxed. Lassiter gently pushed back the sleeve to her zippered hoodie exposing her forearm. She heard him curse strongly. When she looked down, sure enough there were bruises in shape of fingers. All five of them. She felt him ever so lightly trace them with his index finger. A shiver ran down her spine at his gentle touch.

“I am gonna kill him,” he growled releasing her arm. “Rip him to pieces.”

Jo gently cradled her arm against her stomach protectively.

“Carlton,” she heard O’Hara’s voice. “We can run his finger print through the database, get his name and then put him behind bars for assault.” She said looking a little nervous at her partners choice of words.

“Yeah that too,” he muttered begrudgingly. At that moment, his cell phone went off. He answered it. “Hello? Yes this is Detective Lassiter what can I do for you?” he asked and Jo wondered who it was he was talking to.

“Can you guys watch Emily for me? I need to get some air,” she said. “Maybe take a little walk along the beach.”

Shawn nodded eagerly and saluted her. Emily was watching her anxiously, clearly afraid that her mother was hurt. Shawn quickly reassured her that she was fine and that they could go play any game she wanted. Gus even volunteered too. Something along the lines of realization flashed across O’Hara’s face as she looked at Lassiter and then at Jo.

Lassiter must’ve heard her because he lowered the phone.

“Not alone you aren’t going out,” he grunted. “I’m going with you.”

Without waiting for a response, Jo slipped past him and out onto the porch. Lassiter was behind her in a flash. Out in the cold evening air, Jo inhaled deeply. Somehow she began feeling a bit calmer out side. She hadn’t realized she didn’t even bother grabbing her parka either. The frigid air stung her lungs and cheeks causing her eyes to water, but she didn’t care. She had tuned out Lassiter’s conversation behind her until she sensed him right next to her. He slipped his phone into his pocket. Jo folded her arms against her midsection to keep her hands warm at least but the hoodie wasn’t providing much warmth. She silently cursed herself for forgetting the parka.

“Miss Matthews, are you sure you’re alright?” she heard him ask.

She avoided answering his question until she felt him gently grab her elbow, forcing her to stop and face him.

“Fine,” she blurted out. “I’m fine okay?”

Lassiter towered over her as he kept his hand gently gripping her bicep. He leaned in a little and inclined his head.

“You’re lying,” he said narrowing his eyes. “Talk to me. What is going on?”

Jo just shook her head. How could she tell him she was starting to fall in love with him? He just lost his wife in the most horrible and gruesome way ever. He was mourning her and not ready to date again so soon. She was being stupid and selfish.

Lassiter grunted and huffed, causing a puff of steam to rise up from his nose and mouth as he rubbed his hands together for warmth. 

“Do you know who was on the phone with me just now?” he asked her, his ice blue eyes locked on her face. (Jo shook her head at that) “That was my wife’s lawyer. She had written up a will incase something had happened to her. She had a second home here in Santa Barbara that she used before she had moved into my apartment. She had written that the house go to me, but I have to go in to the lawyer’s office tomorrow to sign papers. I have decided that I’m going to give the house to you and Emily,” Lassiter said watching her. “I have no use for it.” 

Jo just stared at him with a look of shock and confusion on her face. She couldn’t believe he was doing this for her…but why?

“I-I can’t,” she said swallowing. “I can’t take that form you.”

“Miss Matthews,” Lassiter said. “I have no use for it and it beats staying with Henry. You’d have your own home, and I’m not taking no for an answer.”

By his tone she knew that he meant business. Still Jo felt a little weird about this extravagant gift. It was his late wife’s house.

“Now what is going on with you?” he pressed her.

Oddly his tone was gentle and not gruff.

Jo chewed on her bottom lip as she looked off to the side of him and took a deep breath.

“This is hard for me,” she began slowly. “I-I guess the only way to say it is to come right out with it.”

Lassiter was watching her intently and patiently giving her her space and time to gather her words.

“I-I like you,” Jo finally blurted out. “I-I’ve fallen for you. I see how you’re with Emily and…” her voice trailed off. “Thank you for the house though.” Her voice lowered as she stepped around Lassiter and headed back to Henry’s. She shivered violently heading back, wishing she’d thought to take the parka, even if she was outside for only a few moments. Suddenly she sensed someone next to her who was draping a suit jacket around her shoulders as she walked. Her boots crunched over the snow. Lassiter was walking next to her silent. Great she’d just made a complete fool out of herself. Now she felt even worse.

Once inside the house, she took off Lassiter’s suit jacket and handed it back to him.

“My late wife’s lawyer called,” Lassiter said, ignoring Jo’s outstretched hand. “She had written a will up. One of the things she had requested was that I get her house here in Santa Barbara. As I have no use for it I have decided to give it to Miss Matthews.”

Eight pairs of eyes blinked back at Lassiter with a shocked and stunned expression on their faces. Eventually O’Hara broke into a grin.

“Carlton that’s really sweet and nice of you!” she gushed.

“Aw Lassie,” Shawn teased him. “Are you trying to send Ingrid a signal there buddy?”

Lassiter scowled in Shawns’ direction.

“I really feel odd about taking it,” Jo chimed in draping Lassiter’s jacket over the back of the couch. “I mean this is his late wife’s home. I’m sure he’d want something to remember her by and this is such an extravagant gift.”

“I already told you I’m not taking no for an answer,” Lassiter grunted at Jo. Jo just looked at him and they held one another’s gaze for a moment.

“Eh Ingrid, you learn something about Lassie,” Gus chimed in. “Once his mind’s made up that’s it.”

Jo just sighed. It looked like there was no arguing with him, so she decided to consent and remain quiet. She also felt incredibly stupid right now for expressing her feelings toward him. He clearly didn’t care about her like that. What was she thinking?

Turning her face away not wanting the others to see, Jo glanced at Emily, who was watching her intently. She went over to her and hugged the girl. Emily hugged her back.

“I think it’s time to head off,” O’Hara said. “It’s getting late. I think we all need sleep.”

“Agreed,” Shawn said cheerfully. “Pop needs his rest because at his old age, his memory isn’t what it should be. His days are numbered.”

Henry huffed in annoyance but Jo felt her lip twitch.

“Alright,” Lassiter said exhaling. “The toxicology report will be back in the morning on our latest victim. It should tell us what exactly killed him.”

Lassiter glanced at Jo before turning and heading out of the house. O’Hara followed suit, then Gus.

“Henry would you like to put Emily to bed?” Jo offered, letting a wan smile form across her face. She could see Shawn scrutinizing her carefully.

“Sure,” he said extending his hand out to Emily. “Come on munchkin.”

Emily hugged Shawn good night before heading off with Henry. Shawn came over to Jo and gently tapped her forehead.

“You love Lassie, don’t you?” he asked her shrewdly grinning. “But you’re afraid that he doesn’t care about you am I right?”

Jo sighed. She should’ve known Shawn would’ve picked up on things. After all he was psychic. But before Jo could respond, Shawn continued.

“Don’t worry,” he said softly. “I can tell Lassie feels the same way, it’s just with him he’s not the most subtle person in the world to expressing his feelings. There would be a zombie apocalypse outside his window and he’d not even know. It’ll be okay.”

Jo smiled and gave Shawn a hug. Somehow his words helped calm her down a bit. Now she only hoped they could solve what the heck was going on in Santa Barbara.


	12. Teeth

Closer to the Edge

Chapter Eleven –Teeth

During the middle of the night, Jo got up. She slipped on a pair of slippers and padded down the stairs to the living room. Thankfully the house was warm and she could tell the heat was up. She noted that Henry had dozed off at the kitchen table with his arms crossed. He was sound asleep and snoring softly. Jo felt a smile form as she quietly headed over to the fridge and grabbed the pitcher of OJ. She easily poured herself a glass and took a sip.

She could hear the wind howling outside. The snow had stopped which was good. The news said that they shouldn’t expect anymore snow, which was a relief. She heard a noise in the hallway and froze. It sounded like footsteps.

“Emily?” Jo called not wanting to disturb Henry. No response. She put down the glass and walked toward the staircase. She could hear nails clicking on the hardwood steps. Her heart began racing madly in her chest as she began breathing heavily with fear. But then, just as they started, they stopped. Her breathing hitched and that’s when something grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her down, and began dragging her toward the sliding porch door. She screamed and dug her nails into the floor. Henry snapped awake and did a double take before springing into action. She couldn’t see what had her leg, which was raised in the air and being held by something invisible and strong. She was flipped onto her stomach at this point as whatever had her opened the sliding door and dragged her out into the snow. Her stomach was becoming raw from the road rash and the frozen snow. Her fingernails were becoming bloody from trying to grab onto something.

Henry was terrified as he ran after her, keeping pace with whatever had her. She saw him dialing a cellphone. The next thing she knew she was dragged into the woods and up a tree. She heard a crack and let out a scream as searing hot pain shot up her left leg. Whatever had her dropped her stomach first on a branch causing her legs and arms to dangle over the edge. By this time she was slipping in and out of consciousness. She was a good 30-35 feet off the ground in a high branch.

“Ingrid! I’ve called Lassiter and O’Hara, as well as 911. Please stay with me honey,” Henry called up from the ground.

Jo felt a small ribbon of blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. Her cheek was pressing against the rough bark. Another slither of darkness hit her plunging her into blackness.

*************************************************************************  
When she returned to consciousness, she heard voices down below. She groggily blinked and spied Lassiter, O’Hara and Shawn standing below, as well as an ambulance with the red and blue lights flashing. Two EMT’s were standing by.

“Someone has to go up and get her,” Shawn said biting his bottom lip. “Pops you said you heard her leg break?”

“Yes,” Henry said. “I-I don’t know how Shawn since I didn’t see anyone or anything pulling her but she was being dragged its unmistakable.”

“I’ll get her,” Lassiter growled as he shrugged off his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves to his shirt to his elbows.

“Careful Lassie,” Shawn called. “Dogs don’t climb well, but cats do!”

Lassiter shot him a baleful glare before carefully climbing up the tree. When he reached Jo, she felt him touch her calf.

“Can you swing around?” he grunted, straddling the tree branch.

“I-I think so,” she said weakly as she raised herself up onto her arms shakily as she began slowly trying to turn around. The pain shot up her leg again causing her to cry out in pain and nearly black out again. She saw Lassiter wince, clearly not enjoying hearing her cry of absolute agony. Finally she had turned around and was straddling the branch too.

“Okay,” Lassiter said. “Come to me and I’ll help you down. Spencer! Henry, get below so you cab grab her!”

Shawn and Henry nodded and quickly hurried to the base of the tree. Jo wound her arms around Lassiter’s shoulders and dug her raw and painful nails into his shirt, probably getting some blood on it but she pressed her face into his shoulder as he began carefully helping her. When a third jolt of lava hot pain shot up her leg, she let out a cry and whimper against his shirt. She felt him pause for a moment before moving her more. She was carefully lowered to the ground. Shawn and Henry gently took her before the EMT’s came over and loaded her onto a gurney. She whimpered as they assessed her leg. They cut the pajama pants up to her thigh. Large four puncture wounds were visible and blood seeped from each one. Plus her thigh was discolored meaning that the break thankfully wasn’t a compound.

“This doesn’t look like a dog bite,” the EMT said. “But more feline in visual.”

“Feline?” She heard Lassiter ask as he dropped easily from the tree without so much as a wince. “You mean a cat?”

“Yep, but by the looks of it a very big cat. Maybe cougar or mountain lion?” The EMT suggested as they began loading her into the back of the ambulance. “I know this area is known for cougars.”

Jo pulled the oxygen mask off her face.

“I didn’t see anything that grabbed me,” she croaked out as Lassiter, O’Hara, Shawn and Henry crowded around her. “It was like there was nothing there.”

Lassiter watched her for a moment before grunting softly.  
“Just get some rest. You’ll be fine,”

“Great you don’t believe me,” Jo groaned banging her head back against the gurney in frustration.

“On the contrary, Ingrid, I do,” Henry chimed in.

He got six pairs of eyes staring at him with startled expressions.

“Now,” Henry said rubbing the back of his neck. “I followed her to that tree and I saw nothing dragging her yet she was being pulled. Something was doing it. Now I know there’s a rational explanation here but I’m starting to think that there might not be.”

“Which one of you is her husband or boyfriend?” the EMT asked looking from Lassiter, to Shawn to Henry.

“He is,” Shawn and Henry chimed in pointing to Lassiter, who looked livid and mortified at the same time.

Before Lassiter could protest, the EMT ushered him into the back of the ambulance as they loaded Jo into it. Jo had placed the oxygen mask back on and looked at Lassiter startled but relieved that someone was going with her. He was sitting on the small bench seat that ran along the side. Across from Jo on the gurney was a glass cabinet filled with IV bags, needles, medications of all sorts, gloves etc hidden behind locked doors. The back doors were closed and the siren turned on rushing Jo to the hospital.

En route, Lassiter reached over and gently touched her leg where the four puncture wounds were. Jo watched him curiously but calmly. She heard a low growl rising in the back of Lassiter’s throat. She could see he was angry at whatever did this to her. She watched him gently run a finger over the wounds. She let out a low hiss of pain. She saw Lassiter flinch at that sound. She watched his hand shake but then his nails grew long and curved like a wolf’s. She just remained still, watching him for a second before returning her eyes onto her thigh. The tip of the nail cut into her skin causing a bead of blood to rise to the surface. She didn’t make a sound at this point. Lassiter’s hand suddenly recoiled as though he’d touched something boiling hot. His hand returned to normal and he looked at Jo.

He had an apologetic look on his face, mixed with horror and mortification. He refused to look at her the rest of the way.

****************************************************************************  
At the hospital, the doctors were amazed at the fact that her broken leg had mended. Only the puncture wounds were visible and they wrapped gauze around them and told her to keep them clean that if an infection sets in to come right back. Jo nodded as she stood at the nurse’s desk signing herself out. She knew that in the matter of time from the ambulance ride to the hospital, her leg was not going to mend. It had to do with what Lassiter had done. Had he turned her too into a werewolf?  
Being her pajama pants had been torn, Lassiter had called O’Hara to stop by with a change of clothes for her. She was only wearing a camisole top at this point and was shivering badly. Lassiter quickly shrugged out of his suit jacket and wrapped it around Jo’s shoulders. The road rash on her stomach had also been taken care of. It was cleaned and dressed at this point. The doctor that had taken care of that said she was lucky it wasn’t too serious. He’d seen worse cases.

Jo had smiled at him and gently pulled on the jacket. She could still feel a sliver of his body heat still inside as she pulled it around her tighter. Immediately, she began feeling warmer. She did note one thing though…his body heat seemed hotter than normal. But he didn’t look as though he had a fever or anything. Perhaps it was the werewolf blood in him. Once she was done, she sat down on one of the plastic seats and propped her chin up with her hand. Lassiter took a seat next to her and leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on his highs, hands clasped between his knees.

“Thank you,” Jo said quietly. “I probably would’ve died tonight.”

Lassiter just omitted his usual grunt, letting her know that it wasn’t a big deal. But Jo wound an arm around his, letting his arm press against the length of her body as she pressed her cheek against his bicep. She snuggled against him.

“Stop it it is a big deal,” she scolded him softly. “I owe you.”

She could feel Lassiter’s body tense up and stiffen. She could see his head incline toward hers. At this his body seemed to relax and loosen up.

“You don’t owe me anything, Miss Matthews,” he said quietly his breath tickling the top of her head. 

At that moment, she could see O’Hara coming toward them. That broke the tender moment as Lassiter gently disentangled himself from her grip and took his rigid posture. Jo sat up too feeling a bit embarrassed but O’Hara had this knowing smug look on her face that she tried desperately to hide.

“Okay I got some clothes from Henry’s for you,” she said holding up a bag. “You can change in the bathroom. We’ll wait for you.”

Jo nodded and gratefully took the bag, hobbling into the bathroom. Now in a pair of jeans and a sweater, she felt considerably warmer. She began wondering if perhaps Lassiter’s offer on the house might not be such a bad idea. She could get a dog to protect the house and warn her if there are any intruders. Plus she wouldn’t be putting Henry out anymore and putting him in some danger which was clearly wanting to follow her for sure. She took off Lassiter’s jacket and exited the bathroom. She handed it to him and he pulled it back on. O’Hara handed Jo her parka as they headed out.

“Um, Detective Lassiter,” Jo began clearing her throat. “I think I’d like to take you up on the offer of the house.” She said to him toying with her fingers as she looked down at her lap. “I don’t wanna be putting Henry out anymore nor do I want to put him in any more danger.”

Lassiter was silent for several moments before he cleared his throat.

“Very well,” he huffed. “I’ll make the arrangements for you in the morning. The house is paid for so you don’t have to worry about a mortgage.”

Jo felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she looked out the window. As she saw her reflection, she saw a small jaundice colored arc spreading around her iris turning her one blue eye now golden…like a wolfs.  
*******************************************************************************  
The next morning, Lassiter had been good on his word and stopped by Henry’s place with the key to the house. Henry was sad to see her go but he understood. He gave her a brief hug.

“Gus!” Shawn said excitedly clapping his hands. “You know what this means! HOUSE PARTY!” 

Jo giggled at that.

“Shawn no,” Henry chimed in in a reproving tone. “You’re not gonna ruin Ingrid’s new house.”

“That’s right, Spencer,” Lassiter said curling his lip up. “Technically this was my house. You’re not allowed to go trashing the place.”

Suddenly, low gasps went around when they spied Jo’s eyes.

“Ingrid what on earth happened to your eye? One eye is blue the other is gold,” Henry pointed out as he came over to her.

Jo shared a quick look with Lassiter and shrugged.

“No idea,” she lied easily.

The others looked skeptical but she remained quiet. She wasn’t about to tell on Lassiter. 

She saw Shawn elbowing Gus. Jo smiled at him.

“You can come over and help me unpack if you want Shawn,” she added softly. “I’m gonna need all the help I can get.” 

Shawn brightened at that.

“What could you possibly have to unpack?” Lassiter interjected frowning.  
At that, O’Hara swatted at him. She knew that Jo was being nice to Shawn. Jo chose to ignore that question and she turned to Lassiter.

“What about furniture?” she asked him.

“It’s fully furnished,” he said to her. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

Relief poured through Jo at that moment. She had no money to get new furniture but she suspected that he would’ve helped her buy things.

That afternoon, Jo and Emily moved into the house. Emily tore up the stairs to the second floor. Jo suddenly turned to Lassiter as Shawn and Gus began exploring the house as well.

But just then, Emily’s squeal from upstairs tore Jo from her thoughts as she raced up the stairs. Shawn, Gus and Lassiter were right at her heels. She found Emily standing in front of a little girls room complete with a pink canopy bed and other furniture that must’ve been Lassiter’s late wife’s room as a child.

“Mommy this is so perfect!” Emily squealed happily as she went into the room to inspect it. Shawn and Gus followed her.

Jo turned to Lassiter.

“Was this your late wife’s room as a child?” she asked him softly.

“No,” Lassiter said as his tone caused a bit of alarm to rise in Jo’s chest. “She never mentioned this room…or the fact that it was decorated for a little girl. She always spent the time at my condo. Rarely did we ever come here.”

She could tell by his tone that he was astonished and confused, and a bit angry at the same time. Jo gave his arm a pat affectionately. She felt his body relax a bit at her touch as she watched Emily check out the room more. Lassiter cleared his throat.

“Miss Emily if you’d like we can always change the room around and paint it like you want,” he said. “Or if you want any changes made.”

Emily shook her head violently and launched herself at Lassiter, throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him hard. She pressed her face into his midsection and squeezed him.

“No its awesome thank you Lassie!” she gushed happily.

Jo watched his face move from different emotions at this point. The tender expression slithered in and he slowly raised his arms to wind around Emily, affectionately and awkwardly patting her on the back. 

Jo could see that he was clearly touched by Emily’s outburst of affection. She supposed he wasn’t used to this kind of attention.

She had to smile. It was rather adorable. Emily then went and hugged Shawn, who blushed and hugged her back. Gus was next.

“Hey,” Shawn said excitedly as he crouched down in front of Emily so that he was eye level. “Guess what? I think there’s a swing set in the back. Beat you to it! Let’s see who can get the highest!”

Jo burst out laughing. Shawn was such a child, but he was good and she was lucky to have him as a friend. Gus too and O’Hara. All of them really. Shawn began giggling like a school girl as he grabbed Emily’s hand and began leading her down the stairs. Gus followed suit trying to bring his friend back to his actual age, but Jo still found herself laughing in spite. That left Lassiter and Jo alone. Jo gently slipped past Lassiter into the hallway and closed the door. She turned to face him.

“I really can’t thank you enough,” she said looking up into his face. “But why on earth would you give me and Emily such an elaborate gift?” she asked sounding puzzled and confused. It wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful…it was just such a elaborate and extravagant gift. A home. She couldn’t find words to express how much she appreciated it but she was curious as to why he’d thought of her.

Lassiter grunted and huffed as he exhaled.   
“Well,” he said adjusting his tie at the base of his throat. “I figured it was better then having to stay with Henry all this time. Plus, I know it will go to someone who will appreciate it and take care of it.”

Jo took a step toward him, closing the gap in between them.

“Is that the only reason?” she asked in a teasing tone as she folded her arms over her chest.

Lassiter seemed a little flustered at this and he cleared his throat again. Jo was just watching him intently as she waited to see what his reaction would be to this.

“Well…Um…” he stammered awkwardly but Jo stepped even closer to him, leaned up and kissed him on the cheek gently before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. She pressed up against him gently as she rested her chin on his shoulder. He had to stoop a little being he was so tall. She slowly felt his arms encircling her returning the embrace. His embrace tightened a bit as she felt him let out a soft sigh.

“Thank you so much,” she whispered.

“You’re welcomed, Miss Matthews,” he responded back quietly.

At that he quickly but gently disentangled himself from her embrace and took a step back. 

“I will leave you two to get settled in,” he said clearing his throat and adjusting his tie at the base of his throat. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to call. I’m only about 10 minutes away.”

Jo nodded at the same time Shawn and Gus came back with Emily who grinned and came running over to to her. She hugged her and watched as the three of them left. Jo felt safe here. 

She tucked Emily into bed and then face planted on her own large queen sized bed and within a few moments was out cold.  
**************************************************************************  
Something during the night had woken her up from a sound sleep. She jumped awake and swung her legs over the edge of the bed carefully getting to her feet. She padded into the hallway and checked on Emily, who was out cold. She smiled and closed the door carefully. She heard the noise downstairs again and proceeded down the carpeted staircase. When she reached the kitchen and flicked on the light, she let out a cry.

The salt and pepper wolf was sitting on its haunches with his muzzle caught in one of the containers from the left overs that were in the fridge. He raised a forepaw to try and dislodge it but it wasn’t any use. Jo felt her lip twitching as she approached it. The wolfs ice blue eyes locked on hers as she approached. She crouched down in front of the wolf and carefully removed the container placing it on the counter. She had to giggle a bit as she grabbed a dish towel and cleaned off his muzzle. He sat patiently without so much as a growl or noise. 

“If you were hungry and wanted a midnight snack you could’ve just asked,” she teased him.

The wolf just tilted his head to the side and watched her. Both triangular shaped ears were erect on either side of his massive head. Jo smiled and scratched his ear.

“well you might as well spend the night,” she commented to him. “Come on.”

She headed up the stairs. The wolf followed close by her legs. The large shoulders reached the top of her thigh. His nails clicked on the hardwood floor of the second floor. Jo checked on Emily again who was tossing and turning as though she was having a bad dream or nightmare. Immediately the wolf slipped past Jo and jumped up onto the bed, which let out a groan from the weight. He laid down next to her and put his head over her ankles. Emily woke up and spied the wolf. Oddly she didn’t freak out. She gently grabbed him and pulled him against her like she was hugging a teddy bear.

“Ooh mommy is he ours?” she asked happily as she hugged him and pressed her cheek against the top of his head.

Jo was fighting back laughter but she had to admit, the wolf had patience.

“Just for tonight,” she said with a straight face. “Don’t squeeze him okay? Let him sleep on the floor. He will keep watch over you okay?”

Emily planted a kiss on the wolf’s nose and then released him. The wolf jumped off the bed and lowered his head gasping for air but he curled up on the rug on the floor and rested his head between his front paws.

The ice blue eyes were locked on her.

“Night,” Jo whispered closing the door slightly and heading back to her own bed. She got under the covers and was soon out cold.

*************************************************************************  
The following morning, Jo was in the kitchen making breakfast. Emily was still asleep. She heard footsteps behind her and jumped from being startled. She dropped one of the porcelain coffee cups that it shattered into pieces at her feet. It was Lassiter dressed in a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt.

“You scared me!” she cried feeling her heart rate returning to normal.

“Sorry,” he grunted. “I just thought it would be best if I got dressed before Miss Emily woke up to find a naked old man on her floor.” He grunted deadpan as he stood there. “I had some extra clothes here stashed in one of the spare bedrooms.”

Jo nodded and bent down to pick up some of the pieces of the cup. She let out a hiss when one of the sharp ends sliced the meaty part of her palm. She dumped the remaining bits in the garbage and felt Lassiter next to her. He gently turned on the cold water and grabbed her wrist, slipping her hand under the cold liquid. As soon as it washed over the cut, Jo sighed in content. 

“Are you alright?” he asked her watching her.

“Yeah I’ll be okay,” she admitted softly as she gently removed her hand from his grip. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hand. “Thank you.”

He grunted and took a seat at the table. At that moment, Emily came bounding down the stairs and squealed when she spied Lassiter. She immediately launched herself at him squeezing him.

“She has a thing for squeezing living things I see,” he croaked out.

Emily released him and took a seat at the table as Jo continued to make breakfast. She poured Emily some of the cereal that was in the cubboards and made eggs and bacon for herself as well as some coffee. She asked Lassiter what he wanted but he just declined politely.

“Yeah I’m so sorry about that,” Jo apologized looking at him meaningfully. “I was amazed that the dog tolerated her.”

Lassiter knew what she meant so he grunted and huffed.

“He would never have hurt her…at all,” he added heavily and meaningfully as he kept his eyes on Jo’s.

Jo just felt a smile form before she turned back to the food on the stove. At that moment, Lassiter’s phone rang. He must’ve come over in human form night night before and then shifted. That was logical but why?

“Lassiter,” he grunted into the phone. “Alright. We’ll be there.”

He hung up and Jo turned around to watch him.

“What is it?” she asked.

“There’s been another murder,” he said gravely. “Only the body was found in a tree 15 feet up.”


	13. Nightmares

Closer to the Edge  
Chapter Twelve-Nightmares

Upon arriving at the scene, Jo’s stomach clenched tightly and turned. There were police there and yellow and black crime scene tape was wrapped around the perimeter. There were news vans around as well as curious onlookers. There were police standing around a tree looking up and Jo’s eyes instinctively raised. She gasped and raised a hand to her mouth. There was a woman lying on her stomach. Her eyes were lifeless and dull, and a milky white color. Her entire back was shredded and there were visible protrusions poking through the material of her shirt which Jo immediately recognized. Lassiter and O’Hara were already approaching some officers to get information.

Jo left Emily with Henry. Shawn and Gus arrived shortly after that. Blood had dripped down the victims arms onto the ground below. Jo leaned against the front of the Crown Victoria and tried to keep her stomach from doing backflips, swallowing waves of nausea. She suddenly felt someone coming up beside her. She jumped and turned. It was Shawn.

“Hey you okay, Ingrid?” he asked her looking concerned. 

Gus was standing next to him watching her anxiously also. Jo nodded and swallowed again.

“It’s just the site of that poor woman up in the tree,” she said thickly. “Its so horrible.”

Gus followed her gaze and immediately she saw him dry heaving and saw him turn away. Gus didn’t seem to be too comfortable around this either.

Gus actually ended up heaving and lunged into the bushes where she heard him retching. Jo sympathized with him. It wasn’t the most pleasant thing in the world to look at. The coroner’s began carefully getting the woman down from the tree. At that point, Lassiter and O’Hara approached Jo and Shawn. Gus finally came back looking sallow and green. 

“Sorry Ingrid,” Gus said in a wobbly voice.

“It’s fine Gus I understand,” she said softly.

“What happened to you buddy, they used to call you Iron Stomach,” Shawn said frowning.

“Shawn,” Gus said in a reproachful tone. “Not even the strongest stomach could accept that scene in the tree with ease.”

Lassiter cleared his throat.

“Apparently from witness statements,” he said. “The young woman was walking along here. They said some large animal jumped out from behind some bushes and attacked her. They heard her screaming and immediately called the police. By the time the police had come, the animal had dragged her up the tree.” Lassiter said.

O’Hara shivered and hugged herself.

“That poor woman,” she said solemnly.

“Did they say what kind of animal attacked her?” Gus asked Lassiter, keeping his eyes on him to avoid looking up at woman’s body.

“A large feline,” he said. “About the size of a mountain lion or bigger.”

Jo just shivered at that. Shawn gently grasped Ingrid’s arm as he and Gus stepped past her to head toward the small cluster of witnesses. O’Hara winked at Jo and followed closely behind them.

Lassiter turned his eyes onto Jo.

“Are you alright, Miss Matthews?” he grunted quietly.

Jo just nodded and forced a smile but she knew Lassiter saw through her. Thankfully to his credit, he didn’t push her for information. But she could feel his eyes on her the entire time.  
****************************************************************************  
That night, Jo collapsed in bed exhausted. They’d checked the body over at the morgue with Woody the ME, whom Jo found amusing and fun but also serious and good at his job (Shawn had informed her of some of the more ‘illicit’ things he liked to get into but he never got anyone in trouble) but she promised not to reveal any of those. 

She had changed into a pair of light blue pajama bottoms and a matching white tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps. Her hair fell around her shoulders in soft waves as she finally curled up on the bed and dozed off. Eventually, she ended up dreaming….

When she jumped awake, Jo found herself standing in the middle of the woods, barefoot. There was mud caked on her feet, ankles and thighs, as well as the front of her pajamas and a smudge on her cheek. Her fingers were caked with mud and a red substance. She frantically looked around and spied more of what appeared to be blood on the front of her tank top and throat. Hyperventilating a bit, she looked around for the source and found a hunter’s body lying a few feet away. His throat had been torn out.  
******************************************************************************  
Sitting in the precinct, Jo was shaking badly. She had a glimmer of tears in her eyes. She had no recollection of how she’d gotten there or what had happened. Fear was gripping her chest like an ice cold vice. Her legs were shaking badly as she looked up to see Lassiter and O’Hara approaching. Emily thankfully was with Henry at his place. Shawn and Gus were coming over. From the looks on Lassiter and O’Hara’s faces, it wasn’t good news. She was still dressed in her pajamas and she slowly stood up and clasped her hands behind her back, knowing full well that the scenario wasn’t in her favor.

She felt gentle but firm hands on her wrists as the cold steel of the handcuffs were clacked over her wrists. 

“I’m so sorry, Miss Matthews,” Lassiter’s voice hit her ear. 

She could hear his voice waver a bit and she heard pain behind those words. She slowly turned around and sure enough the expression on his face said it all.

“Whoa Lassie you can’t really believe that she killed that guy do you?” Shawn interjected looking upset and affronted at the same time. “Dude there is no way she could do something like that!”

“Spencer,” Lassiter began. “I’ll admit, it’s highly unlikely,” he said glancing at Jo. “But the situation is dire and very bad. She was found with the hunter’s blood all over her. It doesn’t look good from any perspective.”

“And where’s the weapon Lassie?” Shawn challenged him vehemently. “Did she suddenly sprout fangs during the night that we don’t know about?”

Jo knew this was a dig at Lassiter. Lassiter’s ice blue eyes flashed for a moment.

“Spencer,” he said in a dangerously calm voice. “I’d watch the next words that come from your mouth.”

Shawn let out an angry ‘tsk’ noise from the side of his mouth and turned away.

“Don’t worry Ingrid,” Gus said to Jo firmly. “Shawn and I will find out what really happened.”

“Watch Emily for me okay?” Jo said in a broken voice. “Just tell her that I’m helping you guys out for a few days. Just make something up.”

Shawn nodded and swallowed hard so that his Adams apple bobbed. Jo felt Lassiter gently take her arm and lead her down to the holding cells. Jo stood in the cell and let him carefully remove her handcuffs. She turned to face him. He looked just as upset but she noted that he hid this expression well from the others.

“Please tell me you don’t believe I killed that poor man,” Jo said quietly.

“No,” Lassiter exhaled quietly. “But it looks pretty bad.” 

Lassiter slowly reached up his hand and touched Jo’s cheek where there was mud and dried blood caked.

“I’ll make sure to have someone clean you up and get you some fresh clothes,” he said clearing his throat as though he was embarrassed. Jo took a step backwards respectively as the cell door closed. She sat on the freshly made cot and buried her face into her hands.  
************************************************************************************  
True to his word, Lassiter had made sure that Jo got cleaned up and fresh clothes were given to her. She was wearing pair of sweat pants and an over sized sweatshirt. She was curled up the cot now fast asleep that evening. Her hand was dangling over the edge of the cot. Suddenly, searing pain shot through her body and she screamed as her body convulsed violently on the cot. She heard several officers shouting and heard the sound of the cell door opening. Her body flopped onto the floor and continued to convulse. She felt a warm, coppery liquid trickling from her mouth in the corner as she thrashed about. She was vaguely aware of hands holding her down, and shouts of the officers as a slow blackness crept over her sub-consciousness.  
*****************************************************************************

Lassiter stormed into the precinct. His heart was racing madly in his chest, pounding heavily against his ribs. They’d gotten a call from one of the night shift officers that Ingrid had gone into some kind of seizure. She wasn’t responsive. O’Hara was right at his heels.

When he reached the holding cells, there was a flurry of activity. His heart squeezed violently when he saw Ingrid on her back on the floor, wrists by her ears and her head was turned away from him. Blood was trickling from the corner of her mouth and her ear. 

He rushed to her side and looked up. 

“I hope one of you morons called 911,” he barked at officers milled around.

“Yes sir,” a young rookie named Collins said quickly. “They’re on their way.”

“What exactly happened?” he demanded as he gently placed a hand on the side of her face, turning her face toward his. He cupped her jawline as his thumb was placed in front of her ear.

“She just began screaming and thrashing around,” Collins said swallowing and looking sallow and green. “Then she just stopped. She has a pulse but she’s not breathing.”

O’Hara was silent as she raised a hand to her mouth in horror at hearing what had happened. Lassiter turned his eyes back onto Ingrid. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be lifeless. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she sucked in a sharp breath of air. Her hand reached out and grabbed a handful of Lassiter’s shirt on his chest. But what alarmed him was her eyes were a milky white color.

“Matthews?” Lassiter said tentatively. 

“Lassiter?” Ingrid said anxiously. “What’s going on?” she asked, her voice sounding panicked and a bit shrill. “How come I’m seeing myself?”

“What do you mean?” he asked her.

“It’s like I’m looking through your eyes,” she said blinking slowly but those milky white eyes remained. “I can see myself…but,” she said frowning suddenly. “I can also feel your emotions. Frightened, anxious,” she frowned. “Other feelings….”

“Alright,” Lassiter interjected quickly cutting her off deliberately. “I want you to get checked out by the paramedics to make sure you’re alright.”

Her eyes were still a milky white color but when she blinked, her eyes returned to their normal color. She got to her feet just as the EMT’s came in.  
*********************************************************************************  
Jo let the EMT’s check her over. Surprisingly there was nothing wrong with her. She promised them that if she felt sick or off that she would get to the ER asap. When everyone had left, she stood hugging herself. Eight pairs of eyes watched her.

“I have no idea what the hell is going on,” Jo said chewing on her bottom lip. “First I wake up net to a dead hunter and now this.” She said sighing as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I’m scared.”

“Ingrid,” Gus suddenly interjected. “This happened after you were nicked by Lassiter right?” he said in a thoughtful tone. “What if this has something to do with that?”

“What are you on about Guster?” Lassiter grunted in irritation. “Are you trying to say that she’s got some kind of bond to me or something? That’s ridiculous.” He scoffed.

“It’s possible,” he said. “We did hear her say something that she was seeing through your eyes…so why not?”

Lassiter huffed and threw his hands up in the air, but Jo wondered if Gus might be onto something.

“You could be right, Gus,” she said eagerly. “We have to check up on this more. Is there a way we can do some research?”

“Well we can head to the office,” Shawn offered glancing at Gus. “If that’s okay with Lassieface.”

All eyes turned onto Lassiter at this point. He grunted in annoyance and said nothing which everyone took that as a ‘yes’.

Gus sat in front of the computer with Jo, Shawn, and O’Hara behind him peering over his shoulder. Gus began looking up ‘werewolves’ and ‘lycanthropy’.

“There has to be some connection,” Gus was saying as he clicked open a window. “It’s just strange and coincidental.”

“This is all malarkey and stupid,” Lassiter grunted from where he was standing by the wall. He had one shoulder leaning against it with his arms folded over his chest. “There’s no way she can be ‘bonded’ with me. I thought only when another werewolf bites or scratches another that person turns into a werewolf too?”

All eyes turned onto him at that moment. I guess they weren’t used to hearing this from the former most skeptical person in the world.

“Well,” Gus said. “Technically you’re right Lassie,” he said clicking another window. “But there’s something else going on here.”

Jo glanced up at Lassiter before turning her eyes back onto the computer screen.

“Ah ha,” Gus said excitedly. “Here we go.” He cleared his throat and began reading. Jo followed along with him. “According to this site, a bond can form between a werewolf and its ‘victim’. It doesn’t take a bite, but more along the lines of a scratch et cetera. This bond is tight and the victim can now sense if the werewolf is in danger and see through his or her eyes. It’s called ‘Shadow Space’. It works only one way, as the victim can only see through the eyes of their turner, but the turner cannot possess the same ability.” Gus said raising his eyes to Lassiters.

“So what you’re saying Gus is that Ingrid can tell when or if Lassie’s in danger, but he can’t sense if she’s in trouble?” Shawn prompted him slowly.

Gus nodded.

“That’s ridiculous,” Lassiter scoffed snorting. “I would never let Miss Matthews get into trouble or danger.”

“There’s more Lassie,” Gus said in a serious tone now which caused Jo to become a bit more alert now. “The bond can get so deep that if the victim is separated from the turner for a long period of time and over a great distance, the victim could die. While werewolves are caught between the living and dead, the victims are caught between the living and limbo. They haven’t fully changed, but their bodies are in some kind of suspension. If the victim remains in the natural world for too long, chaos can occur…”

At that Gus’ voice trailed off and he went sallow. All the color drained from his face as his eyes were locked on the screen.

“What’s wrong Gus?” O’Hara asked him worriedly. “What does the rest of it say?”

Gus looked up at Jo.

“It says that the only way for the chaos to stop…is for the victim to leave the world.”  
************************************************************************  
“Are you saying that I have to die?” Jo squeaked out as fear gripped her.

“It says that the longer you stay the worse the chaos will get in the natural world.” Gus said. “Eventually the world will get destroyed. “Because you weren’t meant to be.”

“Guster!” Lassiter barked. “I will not go on to believe that Miss Matthews has to die in order to stop what the hells going on here!” Lassiter turned his ice blue eyes onto Jo. “You are not going to die, understand? We will find out more information and another way.”

Jo just nodded.

“Lassiter’s right,” O’Hara said. “Gus there has to be another way.”

Gus nodded and continued to scroll down the page.

“Actually there is,” he said. “The only way to stop the chaos would be to turn Ingrid completely.”

“You mean I’d have to bite her?” Lassiter asked as his tone hedged a bit.

Gus nodded.

“Yes,” he said. “But she would have to be close to death but not entirely. This is the part that’s apparently tricky. She has to be an inch of death before the full transformation can start. So you’d have to make sure not to go too far otherwise she’ll die.”

“Seems like no matter what I’d die,” Jo said dryly biting her lower lip.

At that, Lassiter came over to her and stood in front of her. He inclined his head a bit and leaned in.

“We won’t let that happen,” he said in a quiet huff. “I promise you.”

At that Jo looked up at him and saw the cold determination on his face that she couldn’t help but feel reassured and she nodded and managed a smile. Jo snaked her arms around Lassiter’s midsection and snuggled up against him pressing her cheek against his chest. She gave him a squeeze and felt him let out a huff of air. Jo totally believed him. She wasn’t worried on that aspect, but she knew the idea of him turning her fully was something that was not going to go over well. As Jo was hugging him, sure enough she heard him huff out a question.

“Guster, is there any other way for this to happen? I am not thrilled with the idea of having to do that to Miss Matthews,”

“Sorry Lassie those are the only two options,” She heard Gus say apologetically as she finally released him. Jo stood next to him.  
“I trust you,” she said looking up at him.

He looked less than happy but grunted a noncommittal noise. 

Jo turned to Gus.

“So when do we do this?”  
*********************************************************************************  
The following month, Jo had prepared herself for what was about to happen. Lassiter was not a happy camper at all. The weather in Santa Barbara was still cold. The snow had stopped but there were still patches of ice around. It was midnight as they gathered in the psych office. They couldn’t do it in the precinct so the office was the next best thing. Shawn and Gus had cleared away some furniture leaving a large square space. Jo took off her parka and placed it on the couch. She was dressed in a tee shirt and a pair of jeans. She stood at one end of the square and glanced up at Lassiter. He was wearing a scowl, which meant he clearly was against this with every fiber of his body. 

“It’s time I feel it,” he grunted as he slipped behind a large island. 

Jo’s heart was racing madly in her chest at this point. She could hear the grunts and strains which meant he was changing. Sure enough a few moments later the salt and pepper wolf came trotting out and sat down in front of her looking up at her with its ice blue eyes.

Jo took a deep breath and nodded, signaling that she was ready. She knew Lassiter was against this whole heartedly and didn’t blame him. But she couldn’t let the entire world go down the toilet either. Innocent people could die. She didn’t want that on her conscience. She looked over at Shawn and Gus.

“Guys, in case anything goes wrong, I’d like Henry to take care of Emily,” Jo said in a thick voice.

“You’re gonna be fine, Ingrid,” Shawn said swallowing but he looked grave and forlorn. 

O’Hara was even subdued. Ingrid looked down at Lassiter and nodded to go a head. She heard the wolf growl and leaped up, placing his front paws on her chest bowling her over so that she landed on her back. She felt the wolf’s immense weight as it stood over her. Her heart was still racing like mad in her chest. She heard the wolf growling, its jaws inches from her throat. Just then the wolf’s jaws opened and scissor around her throat. She could feel the sharp canines and incisors jabbing into her neck. She shut her eyes and waited.

The pressure increased and she knew this was it.  
***************************************************************************  
Lassiter’s jaws squeezed around Ingrid’s throat even more but as he looked at her and the other watching with baited breaths, he couldn’t go through with it. He couldn’t ‘nearly’ kill her. Instead, he released her throat and clamped his jaws on her hand, breaking the skin. Ingrid cried out and sat up right, clutching her. She looked over at Lassiter. A look of confusion, shock and irritation moved across her face.

The others were also just as confused.

“Why didn’t you do it, Detective?” Ingrid asked wincing in pain as Shawn rushed to get a bandage to wrap around her hand to stem the bleeding. “Now things are gonna get worse!”

Lassiter just lowered his head and gaze and let his ears fall back against his skull. He couldn’t go through with it. He just couldn’t. It was bad enough that he was cursed with this thing, but now so was Ingrid. That was bad, but if he had ‘almost’ killed her, it would’ve killed him. As he searched his feelings, he realized that he was starting to have affectionate feelings toward her…and Emily. He’d never admit that outright to anyone, but he knew that O’Hara could and would see right through him. He could deal with her knowing but not Spencer. 

Speaking of which, Spencer looked over at him and then turned back to Ingrid.

“Give Lassie a break Ingrid. It was probably really hard for him,” Shawn said shrugging. “After all what we were asking him to do was beyond rational.”

Lassiter felt a twinge of warmth toward the pseudo-psychic, but only a little. 

“I understand,” Ingrid said turning to Shawn. “But now according to that site things are gonna get worse here!” She looked upset and angry at the same time. “Shawn can you please just take me back home? I gotta pick up Emily.”

O’Hara came over and gave his ear a quick scratch.

“It’s okay,” she whispered to him. “I know why you could’nt go through with it.” She said giving him a quick wink before she too headed out leaving him alone in the office.  
*******************************************************************************  
The next morning, Jo had her hand wrapped up and was making Emily breakfast. At that moment the door bell rang. She wiped her hands on a towel and answered it. It was detective Lassiter.

“What do you want?” she asked him curtly.

He cleared his throat.

“Miss Matthews I’d like to explain why I didn’t go through with it last night,” he said watching her. “Please.”

Jo carefully closed the door behind her and folded her arms across her chest as she glared at him, waiting for him to give his explanation. He looked nervous and cleared his throat again.

“I-I was afraid that if I missed or actually killed you, it would eat away at me for a long time,” he grunted. “Plus, I-I was thinking of Emily. If she had lost you.”

Jo just arched an eyebrow at him.

“Oh how sweet of you to think about Emily,” she said curtly. “But she’s nothing to you. You’re not her father.”

Something flashed across Lassiter's face as Jo bit her tongue. She realized she was pushing things and guilt immediately slipped into her chest at that moment. Her words were harsh but she was genuinely interested to learn why he cared so much about Emily.

“Miss Matthews I will have you know that I care about that girl just as much as you do,” Lassiter huffed angrily. “I also care about her mother as well.”

Jo was gob smacked. Lassiter stepped closer to her and inclined his head.

“I did not go through with nearly killing you because I couldn’t and wouldn’t do that. I make sure that scum bags are put behind bars and off the streets.” He continued. “But I will not nearly take the life of someone I care about and leave her daughter motherless. While some people think I’m heartless and cold, that is not the case. So if you’re pissed at me fine, be pissed but I will not apologize for refusing to nearly end your life.”

Jo was silent at this point.

“It’s bad enough I bit you,” Lassiter went on gently taking her bandaged hand in his. His hand was a bit rough and calloused but gentle at the same time. “Now you’re saddled with this ‘curse’.”

His thumb swept over her bandage before he released it and adjusted the knot of it his tie at the base of his throat.

“So why did you bite me?” Jo said finally finding her voice. “If nearly ending my life was hard, why did you turn around and bite me?”

Lassiter watched her for a moment.

“Perhaps I was hopeful that with a bite to the hand turning you would do the trick,” he said. “We don’t know.”

Jo’s face softened and she felt her anger ebbing away.

“Want to join us for breakfast?” she asked him softly. “I know Emily would love to see you.”

Before Lassiter could decline politely, Emily came rushing past Jo and threw her arms around Lassiter’s waist.

“Lassie! Come eat with us!” she cried cheerfully.

Lassiter had glanced down at her and for the first time, Jo saw a genuine grin forming on his face.

Jo held the door open more as they waited expectantly. Lassiter took a step inside.


	14. Blank Space

CLOSER TO THE EDGE

CHAPTER THIRTEEN-BLANK SPACE

Jo had turned on the faucet and began washing some of the dishes. She turned around and felt a smile forming on her face. Lassiter was sitting next to Emily, his head inclined and he was talking to her in a low voice about something. She was giggling and beaming from ear to ear.

For a while Jo felt normal. That things were finally in line and she could lead a normal life. Everything seemed right in that moment. 

Until Lassiter’s phone rang. Lassiter answered it and Jo wiped her hands on the dish towel. Today she was wearing a pair of jeans and a red plaid button up shirt with short sleeves. On her head was a gray saggy crochet hat. Her blond hair with black streaks hung down around her shoulders in soft waves. She watched Lassiter anxiously. He hung up and looked up at her.

Jo could tell by the look on his face that it wasn’t good. She braced herself.

“That was O’Hara,” he said slowly standing up. “A large barn appeared on a rancher’s farm about 4 miles from here out of nowhere.”

**************************************************************************  
Upon arriving, Jo’s heart rate sped up. They had left Emily with Henry. Sure enough, as they pulled onto the muddy dirt path that led onto the farm, a large slate gray building was standing in the center of the field. There was a strange mist around it that made it seem almost eerie and mystical at the same time. Lassiter, O’Hara, Shawn and Gus and Jo climbed out of the cars and stood next to the ranch owner.

“Did this just appear out of nowhere?” Lassiter grunted at the old man who was at least in his 60’s with gray hair and a goatee.

“Yis sir,” he responded nodding. “Never thought I’d see anything in my life like it.”

Jo stuffed her hands into the pockets of her parka and just stared at the barn. Suddenly, there was a loud ringing in her ears and something was pulling her toward the barn. She began slowly walking toward it, completely unaware of the voices around her. She had just reached the entrance when she was aware of someone behind her. She turned around. Lassiter was standing there talking to her but eventually the ringing in her ears subsided and she could hear him.

“Miss Matthews, what are you doing?” he asked both looking alarmed and concerned. 

“I have to go in remember?” Jo answered bluntly.

“No,” Lassiter said shaking his head forcefully. “You don’t. We don’t know what is going on or anything Miss Matthews.”

Jo turned her eyes back onto the barn and at that moment the barn doors slid open. There was a blinding white light and that familiar tug Jo felt in her gut and she took a step forward disappearing into the light and into the barn.  
****************************************************************************  
Lassiter shouted and went to grab her but she vanished into the light. Lassiter glanced back at the others. They had frightened expressions on their faces and without so much as a blink of an eye, Lassiter followed right after Ingrid.

Inside the barn was nothing but blank white walls that seemed to stretch on for miles. It was almost like a maze in here. Lassiter walked forward, unsure of what was about to happen. He seemed to be walking for almost a mile when he saw Ingrid. Thin wisps of smoke and fog coiled around his ankles. He gently grabbed Ingrid’s shoulder and turned her around to face him. He froze. Her eyes were milky white and she was staring blankly at him.

“Ingrid?” he asked in a sullen quiet voice.

“She can’t hear you,” a voice called from in front of them. “She has no memories at this point.”

Lassiter looked up and spied an older man, dressed in a white suit and tie. He had gray hair and a beard. He wore glasses also and used a cane.

“Who are you?” Lassiter demanded. “What is this place? What is wrong with Miss Matthews?”

“My name is Sal,” the old man said lumbering closer. “I’m the ‘care taker’ of this barn if you will. She is not Ingrid Matthews anymore.” He said to Lassiter leaning on his cane. “You see, every 50 years or so, there is something called the Lux Meteor storm. Every time the meteor storm hit, this barn would appear. Each time there would be a woman who would appear and have her memories, new personalities and new identities that would come from it. Ingrid, as you know her, was also known as Stella, Caitlin, and several other names which I’m sure you’re familiar with. Each time she died, the new personalities tried to take over, but for some reason she always managed to fight them back. Though I’m sure there were those when she was a complete stranger to you am I right?”

Lassiter was silent as Sal continued.

“The group here which I am sure you’re aware of, the Autonox’s? They were trying to set things right because the more time she spends out of the barn, the more time and space will become corrupt. She isn’t meant to stay here.” Sal said glancing from Lassiter to Ingrid who was still stone rigid. “She’s meant to stay here and 50 years in the future, return with a whole new personality and ID. I’m sure you’ve met the three werewolves?”

Lassiter only swallowed hard and nodded once.

“I thought so,” Sal said pacing slowly back and forth. “These werewolves are what you might call the ‘gate keepers’. They are set here to hunt and kill those that do not return to the barn in the slotted amount of time. Its to keep things in balance. If you've read the bit about her remaining the world, there will be chaos right?" (Lassiter nodded at this) "That is not true. She was destined for this barn. Disregard what you might've read. However she IS bonded with you though I can see that clearly. Now have you encountered anything else?”  
“We encountered some sort of invisible feline,” Lassiter said his voice cracking and dry.

“Mm,” Sal said nodding. “Felis. They are just here to track and report to us but sometimes you get a rogue one that will kill for fun. They tend to resort to their primal instincts. Hard to control them.”

Sal pulled out a pocket watch on a chain and flipped it open.

“I’m sorry,” he said shaking his head. “It is her time. She must remain here but you, you may leave.”

“What about her daughter?” Lassiter challenged. “Emily…she is going to wonder where her mother is.”

Sal looked shocked.

“Daughter?” he mused. “That is highly unusual. Most do not form attachments.”

He sauntered forward and stood in front of Ingrid. He placed his index fingers on her temples and closed his eyes.

“Hmm this is most unusual,” he said. “It seems all of her past memories and personalities have all taken such a strong bond to you.” He said turning to look at Lassiter.

Sal removed his fingers from Ingrid’s temples and her eyes returned to their normal color. She turned to him.

“Lassiter? What are you doing here!” she cried shocked.

“I came in for you,” he grunted . “I am not about to let you stay here.”

Ingrid seemed speechless at this point as she just gazed at him.

“Please,” Lassiter pleaded again. “There must be a way for her to remain here. She has people that care about her greatly.” He said avoiding eye contact with Ingrid, who had grabbed his arm.

Sal was silent.

“Very well,” he said exhaling at last. “She may remain behind…however, someone has to come into the barn. It cannot be empty.”

Lassiter glanced at Ingrid finally. She had the utmost look of shock and then a understanding flashed across her face. She shook her head violently.  
“I will remain,” Lassiter said flatly.

“No,” Ingrid protested violently. “No.”

“Miss Matthews,” Lassiter said standing in front of her now as she looked up at him. “There is no other way. You need to stay here and look after Emily.” He said swallowing so that his Adams apple bobbed. “It’s fine. Trust me. Tell O’Hara, Spencer and Guster what is going on.”

“O’Hara needs you!” Ingrid said wide-eyed. “She’s your partner! You can’t just abandon her. I’m not worth it.”

Lassiter was torn. His heart was aching like someone had slipped a knife into it. She had a point dammit. He slowly raised a hand to the side of her face, sweeping some of her hair behind her ear. At that moment, gun fire rang out. He saw the front of Sal’s chest spreading a ruby liquid across it before he collapsed dead. Lassiter grabbed Ingrid and instinctively pushed her behind him.

It was the leader of the Autonox’s. Alexander Cross. He was holding a rifle aimed at Lassiter and Ingrid.

“Cross,” Lassiter growled angrily. 

Lassiter felt Ingrid behind him clutching the back of his suit jacket.

“Well well,” Cross said smirking. “What do we have here?” 

He began slowly circling them like a predator, but Lassiter followed his pacing in the circle keeping Ingrid behind him the entire time.

“I see you’ve entered the barn,” Cross said cocking the hammer back on the rifle and raising it again. “You won’t escape this time, Ingrid, if that is your real name. You’re gonna stay here.” He said smirking as he lowered the rifle and aimed it at Ingrid’s knee. He pulled the trigger.

Searing, volcanic hot pain shot through Ingrid’s body as she dropped to her good knee. She screamed and sobbed in absolute agony. Lassiter growled as his shoulders rolled. The wolf was starting to come through at this point. Within moments, Lassiter felt the change coming on. The jacket ripped in half down his spine as did his shirt. He dropped to all fours as he felt his body contorting and stretching into the wolf. Before long, his human form was gone and the salt and pepper colored wolf with ice blue eyes remained behind. He shook the torn halves of his clothing from his new body and pinned back his ears at Cross.  
**************************************************************************  
Jo watched as Lassiter transformed before her eyes into the gray wolf. She was sitting on the ground with her good leg tucked beneath her other one. Blood stained her knee. The pain was so unbearable she was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. She placed a hand over her knee as blood flowed through her fingers. She whimpered as she watched the massive wolf that was Lassiter slowly start some sort of ‘dance’ with Cross. Lassiter was growling loudly, his ears pinned back against his skull, hackles raised. Cross got off a round at him, but it simply grazed his face by inches. Lassiter circled Ross this time like prey. His massive paws were about twice the size of Ingrid’s hands, palm down. He looked about the size of a dire wolf now that Ingrid realized. His tail swung back and forth with rage. His lips were pulled back, exposing white canines and incisors. Ingrid whimpered again and crawled over to the wall area, pressing her back against it and letting her knee stretch out. She cried out in pain and breathed heavily. She was rendered at this point crippled. Lassiter finally lunged at Cross and began attacking him. In the struggle, the rifle was knocked free and skidded across the floor toward her. She reached for it but with her fingers bloody, they slipped, causing the gun so slide away from her several more inches. She sobbed.

At that moment, three more large wolves burst into the barn through a blast of bright light. They too, lunged at Cross. Cross was yelling and shouting as all four wolves attacked him. One wolf clamped its jaws around his throat and tugged. Cross let out a dying gurgle and fell silent as blood pooled around his neck and shoulders. 

The three wolves sat on their haunches now and faced Jo. Lassiter loped over to her and sat down next to her. He pushed his muzzle under her throat before raising his head to the three wolves.

They suddenly disappeared and three women dressed in white robes appeared. One had long black hair that was wound around her head in an elegant bun. The other had blond hair in a long braid, and the third had red hair that was curly.

“I see you have formed a strong bond with this person,” The red haired woman said motioning to Lassiter who was panting as Ingrid ran her fingers through his salt and pepper fur. “While the rules state you are to remain here in the barn,” she continued tilting her head. “We have found someone to take your place and remain here to do Sal’s job. We are the Gate Keepers of this barn. We are sort of like the ‘fates’ if you will. We determine what happens and who goes and stays. ”

She waved her hand over Cross’ remains. He soon returned to life as though nothing had happened to him.

“He will take your place here,” The black haired woman said to Ingrid. “Please understand we do not normally do this. But we have seen the truth in this man’s heart and we have made an exception. You will have no memories of the past lives that have happened or events. You will remember nothing. However that bond will remain in tact.”

“Will I know him?” Jo asked in a strained voice as Lassiter’s head whipped around to look at her.

“Yes,” The blond woman said. “Your friendships will remain intact. You will just not remember this barn, or anything that led up to it. If you do remember, there will be consequences.”

With that, they vanished. 

“Lassiter I can’t walk,” Jo whimpered.  
Lassiter took the initiative and grabbed her arm gently with his jaws and began pulling her out of the barn just as it vanished into thin air again with a flash of light.

Startled cries were met when they were finally out of the barn. O’Hara, Shawn and Gus rushed over to Jo. 

O’Hara called 911. Shawn and Gus were kneeling by Jo, with worried and concerned expressions on their faces. Lassiter was standing next to Shawn, his shoulder barely reaching the top of Shawn’s head. With a grunt, Lassiter pushed his nose against Jo’s shoulder before turning and bolting into the wooded area disappearing. A soft blackness enveloped Jo and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Jo blinked a few times and realized she was lying on a bed. Her vision cleared and she slowly sat up. She was at Lassiter’s condo. She suddenly remembered her knee, and consciously moved her hand there. There was no pain. She slowly tentatively bent it; nothing. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly stood up, preparing for her knee to go out from under her. But again, nothing seemed wrong. She walked into the living room and found Lassiter and Emily asleep on the couch. Emily had been curled up against him under his arm. She was out cold. Lassiter’s chin was resting against his chest and he was breathing softly. She felt a smile forming on her face.

She walked over to Lassiter and gently shook him awake. He quickly opened his eyes and he blinked a few times to shake off the sleep.

“Miss Matthews,” he grunted quietly not wanting to wake Emily. “What are you doing up?”

“Just woke up,” she said slowly sitting down next to Lassiter. “Do you remember anything?”

She watched him carefully.

Lassiter frowned for a moment then shook his head.

“No,” he admitted. “I just remember running through the woods. The others brought you here so you can mend that knee but nothing else. You?”

Jo frowned and shook her head.

“No,” she said quietly. She was silent for a moment before she leaned in and kissed Lassiter on the cheek. “Thank you for saving me.” She said quietly chewing on her bottom lip. 

He grunted in response but watched her. He carefully maneuvered so that he didn’t disturb Emily and raised a hand, placing it on the side of Jo’s face. He slowly moved in and Jo closed her eyes. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. Jo responded back, kissing him just as softly and gently.

After a few moments they pulled back and Jo felt her cheeks flushing with color.

“I’m generally not good with this mushy stuff,” Lassiter grunted at her. “But I do want you to know that I do…” his voice trailed off. “Love you.” He finished finally.

Jo smiled.

“I feel the same,” she admitted softly throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him against her. She hugged him tightly, her chin resting on his shoulder. She felt his arms slowly encircling her. One around her waist the other around her shoulders. She felt so warm and secure. He let out a soft huff against her hair.

She finally felt the happiness filling in her chest. Things finally seemed like it was normal.  
*************************************************************************

That evening at dinner time, Henry had invited them all over for a barbecue. They sat around the large picnic table laughing and having a good time. Henry had made some delicious hamburgers and steaks. Jo was happily talking and laughing with Shawn and Gus. Shawn was making the hamburger talk so that Emily was laughing hysterically. Jo felt so happy at this point.

The strange occurrences in Santa Barbara seemed to have stopped. The snow had melted and things were back to normal. The weather was sunny and cool.

Suddenly a loud explosion in the street caused Lassiter to grab Jo and Emily and push them under the table protectively. Shawn, Gus, Henry and O’Hara dove under as well as they heard debris from something hitting the top of the picnic table….and a tire happened to thunk and then roll off the picnic table and onto Henry’s lawn.

Once everything settled, Lassiter let Jo and Emily get up from underneath the table. Shawn and Gus climbed out and stood looking shocked. O’Hara got up too and Henry.

“What in the name of all that’s good and holy was that?” Lassiter grunted. “A car bomb?”

At that moment, O’Hara’s cell phone rang. After several moments, she got off the phone and nudged Lassiter.

“That was the chief,” she said to him. “there was a car explosion for sure. But,” O’Hara’s voice trailed off uncertainly as the others watched her carefully.

“But what O’Hara, spit it out,” Lassiter grunted impatiently.

“But when the shell was checked, there was no bomb, nothing that would cause the car to explode. Witnesses said there was a young man that walked by it and it exploded seconds after he passed,”

*****************************************************************************  
Henry had dismissed them helping them clean up his yard, but Shawn was made to help him. Gus volunteered and Emily was left with Henry. She sat on the porch eating some ice cream while the adults cleaned up. Jo offered to stay with Henry and help too. Which he seemed grateful for.

Lassiter promised to let them know what was going on.

Within about an hour, the yard was cleaned up back to normal and the tire was properly disposed. Jo felt better but she was still worried about what was happening now with the bombs. Could one person really control fire? Like a pyrokinetic?

“Do you guys believe in pyrokinesis?” Jo offered them curiously sitting on the porch as they sipped some iced tea. Shawn was sitting next to her, Gus was leaning against the railing and Emily and Henry were sitting on the porch playing a game of cards.

“Why not?” Gus volunteered. “There have been some reported documents of telekinesis…so why not someone who can manipulate fire?”

“Gus,” Shawn chimed in. “Don’t be a celery in a broccoli bunch buddy. It’s nearly impossible.”

“Why Shawn?” Jo asked looking at him. “Why is it impossible? You do realize that most humans only use, what is it again? 10 percent of their brains? Who knows what the brain is really capable of doing if someone is using 100 percent of it.”

“In Shawn’s case, that 10 percent is actually stretching it a bit,” Henry added frowning at his son.

Jo giggled and so did Emily. Shawn just stuck his tongue out at his father. Jo shook her head and silently laughed.

At that moment Shawn’s cell phone rang. The ringtone caused a few snickers to go around and a groan from Gus as it was called “Rump Shaker”. Gus made some disappointing clicks with his mouth at him but Shawn ignored him and answered it.

“Hey Lassie what’s up?” Shawn asked. There was a brief moment of silence before, “Okay we’ll be right there.”

When Shawn hung up, he turned to Jo and Gus.

“Lassie wants us down there. He says we need to see something,”

Henry promised to keep an eye on Emily as the two of them were still having fun with the card game. Jo hopped into the back of the blueberry and they headed to the precinct.  
*********************************************************************************  
Once at the precinct, Jo, Shawn and Gus jogged into the bullpen. O’Hara met them.

“You guys need to see this,” she said ushering them to follow her toward what looked like one of the interrogation rooms. She led them into the viewing room behind the one-way mirror. Jo stood in between Gus and Shawn. There was a man about 28 sitting at the table. Lassiter was sitting in front of him with the strangest expression on his face. It was a cross between one of his well-known ‘death’ glares and something along the lines of shock, surprise, awe and fear. The young man’s palm was face up and a ball of fire was flickering there just a few inches above the skin, but the skin was un-touched by the flame. The young man had a calm expression on his face.

“Wow,” Gus breathed out slowly.

“This is incredible,” Shawn volunteered next.

“Yeah,” O’Hara said with a touch of dryness. “He threatened to burn Lassiter alive if he didn’t let him go.”

Jo narrowed her eyes and exited the viewing room. She was angry at this guy. How dare he threaten her friend? Something was drawing her, she knew she had to go in there.  
She sensed the others were probably startled and fearful but she grabbed the doorknob to the interrogation room and turned it. The door opened and she stepped in. Lassiter looked up in shock and had an expression on his face of ‘what in the sam hell are you doing here?’ but Jo ignored him and calmly walked over to the table. She stood next to Lassiter.

“Why are you threatening my friend?” she demanded.

The young man smirked at her.

“This your girlfriend, old man? Got a girl doing your battles now?” the young man mocked.

“Don’t even think about playing head games,” Lassiter growled through his teeth.

The young man just simply smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed Jo’s arm. She felt his fingers tighten around her forearm, before the searing pain of the fire hit her. She screamed in agony as her hand and forearm were now on fire. She took several steps backwards as Lassiter, in a blink of an eye, had ripped off his jacket and quickly threw it over her arm, dousing the flames.

The young man simply got up and walked out. Jo was whimpering at this point as Lassiter’s hands were gently keeping the jacket around her hand and arm. She was shaking violently.

“Is she alright?”

“I’m calling 911,”

That was Shawn and O’Hara at this point as they all milled into the room. Shawn had come up on Jo’s left side and put his arm around her to offer support. She leaned into him, whimpering as tears formed in her eyes. 

“I’m gonna get that son-of-a-bitch,” Lassiter growled angrily still keeping his grip gentle around her arm. His eyes were focused on Jo. She knew he could see her pain and suffering and that he would never tolerate seeing one of his friends in pain.

Within not even 3 minutes, the EMT’s arrived and helped Jo into the back of the ambulance. Sitting in the back, she looked up and spied Shawn, gently elbowing Lassiter in the ribs. She saw him say something but couldn’t hear over the hiss of oxygen as they had put an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Lassiter soon joined her in the back. She looked surprised, but also relieved as the pain began causing bits of darkness to creep into the peripherals of her vision and she soon blacked out.


	15. Don't Fear the Reaper

CLOSER TO THE EDGE

CHAPTER FOURTEEN-DON’T FEAR THE REAPER

Jo sat on the gurney while the doctor tended to her arm. It was only a second degree burn, which the doctors say had Lassiter not acted when he did, it would’ve been much much worse. They put an ointment on it and then wrapped her hand and up to her elbow in soft gauze. Her thumb and fingers were the only things exposed. After the doctors left, Jo sighed.

Lassiter was standing next to the gurney with his arms crossed over his chest. His head was inclined toward a nurse and as soon as she looked up, Lassiter followed her gaze.

“Hey,” the nurse said to Jo cheerfully coming over and gently fluffing her pillows. “How’s that arm feeling now?” she inquired.

Jo gently raised it and winced in pain. It still hurt badly.

“Still hurts,” Jo admitted.

“That’s to be expected. The doctor is going to prescribe you some pain killers,” the nurse said softly. “You can shower but just don’t get it wet,” she instructed. “I’ll let the doctor explain things more.”

She left and then Lassiter slowly sank onto the gurney beside her. He stared at her for a few moments before he took a deep breath and spoke. 

Joe stared at her fingers.

“Are you alright Miss Matthews?” he asked in a quiet voice.

“Yeah,” she said. “I just can’t believe what he is able to do.” She said looking up into Lassiter’s striking blue eyes. “Have you found him?”

Lassiter shook his head solemnly. 

“No,” he grunted. “And I don’t like it. I’ve got an APB out on him. So it’s only a matter of time before we pick him up.”

Jo nodded in agreement.

“Thank you for saving me,” she said. “It could’ve been much worse.”

Lassiter just let out a grunt which meant it was ‘no big deal’. But Jo gently leaned forward and gave him a one armed hug. He returned the gesture gently and his arms slowly wrapped around Jo’s shoulders and waist. He gave her a gentle squeeze, fully aware of her arm.

“Awww,” Shawn’s voice floated to their ears. “Cute Lassieface!”

Lassiter curled a lip up in Shawn’s direction. Emily came rushing toward Jo, arms out stretched. Jo hugged her tightly. Emily let out soft low sobs, signaling that she was clearly upset over Jo’s predicament.

Lassiter gently put a hand on Emily’s back.

“Your mom’s going to be just fine,” he grunted at her softly. “So don’t worry.”

Emily turned around and threw her arms around Lassiter’s neck. She hugged him tightly. A little surprised but clearly pleased, Lassiter returned the embrace and hugged her back.

“This is so cute,” Shawn said in a high pitched girls voice. “Gus let’s go braid our hair now and do our nails.”

Jo had to chuckle at that. Lassiter threw a death glare at them causing them to shrink back but they were still chortling and snickering over it.

The doctor came in a few moments later.

“Ah Ingrid,” he said to her warmly. “You’re set to go home. I’m giving you some pain killers but only take it if you absolutely need it. They are strong. Keep the area moist with the ointment we are giving you. Change the bandage at least twice a day. You can shower but do not get it wet. Other than that you’re all set. But,” he said frowning. “How on earth did you get this serious burn on your arm in the police building?”

They all exchanged looks.

“Someone had made a fresh pot of coffee,” O’Hara volunteered keeping her eyes on the doctor. “And was about to pour it when someone knocked into him sending it flying and it landed on Ingrid’s arm.”

“This was more extensive than a normal scald—but Ingrid I’d like to see you back in a week to check on that burn,” he said looking at Lassiter oddly.

Lassiter caught his expression and suddenly became angry.

across his chest.

“There’s a difference between a burn and a scald,” The doctor said calmly. “No way a simple pot of hot coffee would’ve burned Ingrid that badly. I don’t know what you people aren’t telling me.”

“Get something straight doc,” Lassiter growled through his teeth. “I would never burn her. I would never hurt her understand me?”

He grabbed the doctor by the throat and banged him up against the wall.

He heard the others startled cries of protest but ignored them.

“That is a sick thing to insinuate,” Lassiter continued. “We told you what happened. That is the truth…understand?”

The doctor nodded and looked frightened and held up his hands in a defensive position. Lassiter eventually let him go and the doctor handed the prescriptions to Shawn before scurrying out of the room. 

“Carlton what on earth were you thinking? He was just trying to help and understand,” O’Hara reprimanded him.

“O’Hara, he was insinuating I deliberately hurt Miss Matthews,” he said rounding on her. “That is a sick and twisted thing that I would harm her in that fashion.”

“We know buddy,” Shawn said in a calm tone. “It’s fine.”

Jo carefully pushed the sheets and blankets off her and swung her legs over the side. 

“Ok. Someone needs to help me get dressed here,” she said hoping to break the tension. “I am wearing a hospital gown mind you.”

That seemed to snap Lassiter out of his ‘whatever’ it was he’d gone into.

“O’Hara help her get dressed. We’ll be outside signing the release forms,” he said and stalked out of the room. 

Shawn gave Jo a gentle bop on the shoulder affectionately and Gus gently touched her good arm before they both followed Lassiter out of the room. Emily stayed and helped O’Hara dress Jo.

Jo was dressed in a plaid button up shirt with a white tank top beneath it and jeans. She’d slipped on her sketchers sneakers and O’Hara pulled her hair into a braid. Some of the shorter strands had come loose and hung down against her cheeks. Feeling better now that she was dressed, Emily stayed close by as O’Hara led her out of the room.

Lassiter had completed the release forms for her and was waiting downstairs by the front entrance. Shawn and Gus weren’t there.

“Where is Shawn and Gus?” O’Hara asked him.

“They had to leave,” Lassiter said clearing this throat. “Spencer said he had some ‘research’ to do.”

“Um,” Jo interrupted looking bashful. “Someone’s gonna have to stay with me to help me around the house and whatnot. I can do somethings with one hand but not others.”

“Emily can help you right?” Lassiter asked.

“Carlton she’s a little girl,” O’Hara said frowning at her partner. “She needs someone to really help.”

He huffed and grunted.

“Why don’t you let her stay with you until her arm heals for a bit?” O’Hara suggested. “She’ll be safe. I can go and lock up her house for her and pack some things for her and stop by your condo tonight?”

Lassiter looked like he wanted to protest but fell silent and muttered something under his breath as he opened the door and held it for them to exit the building. He’d already pulled his Ford Fusion up in front. He opened the front passenger door for Jo. Jo carefully got in and tucked her legs inside the car. He leaned in and pulled the seatbelt across her chest. He was so close to her that she could pick up his cologne. Emily climbed into the backseat.

His hands brushed against her thigh for a moment before she heard the ‘click’ of the seatbelt and he pulled back and closed her door. O’Hara climbed in back next to Emily. Jo gave O’Hara her house keys.

“How will you get to Lassiter’s condo?” Jo asked curiously as Lassiter climbed into the driver’s seat and closed his door. He started the car and they pulled away from the entrance. 

“I’ll get Shawn to pick me up its okay,” she said to her softly.

Jo nodded and stared out her window. Lassiter definitely seemed upset and quiet. They dropped O’Hara off at Jo’s house and headed to Lassiter’s condo. Emily was out cold in the backseat as the sun began setting and the sky was tinged with pink and purple. Jo snuck a glance at Lassiter. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly so that his knuckled were white. He was staring a head with a dead expression on his face. Jo slowly raised her hand and placed it on his. At her touch, she saw his grip visibly relax for a moment before going back to its taut posture.

Once at his condo, Lassiter parked the car in the underground parking lot. He picked up Emily who was still out cold and carried her in the bridal fashion. Jo followed him closely. 

Inside the apartment, Lassiter put Emily to bed in the guest bedroom and closed the door slightly. He then pulled off his suit jacket and draped it over the back of the couch. He loosened his tie a bit and unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves, rolling them up to his elbow. Jo sat down carefully on the couch. He flopped down next to her and ran his hands over his face. Jo just watched him quietly.

About a half hour later, O’Hara showed up with luggage packed with Jo’s things and Emily’s things. When she left, Jo turned to Lassiter.

“I need help changing,” she said to him blushing a bit. “I can sleep in my tank top I just need a pair of pajama bottoms. I might be able to get them on myself. It’s just the shirt I need help unbuttoning.”

He nodded and sat down next to her. He slowly reached forward and slowly unbuttoned the first few buttons. His hands were shaking a bit and he kept his eyes on what he was doing, obviously embarrassed to look up into Jo’s face. She felt a smile creeping onto her face and with her good hand, momentarily covered his mid-unbuttoning. He looked up at her startled.

“You can touch me you know,” she said softly to him. “I won’t bite.”

She saw him let out a breath and leaned in close.

“But I can,” he added quietly with a deadpan expression. 

Jo let out a cough.

“Did you just make a joke?” she asked him grinning.

“Don’t get used to it,” he grunted at her as he finished unbuttoning the shirt and carefully helped her out of it. “Here are a pair of pajamas.” He said handing her a pair of light blue cotton pajama pants. 

Before he got up, she gently placed a hand on his chest spreading her fingers a bit over his heart, which she felt jump a bit.

“What is bothering you Lassiter?” Jo asked him curiously. “You know I would never think you would hurt me right?”

She saw pain flash across his face.

“I know,” he grunted. “But other people thinking I’m some mean, violent person, that bothers me.”

Jo reached up and put a hand on the side of his face.

“Well I know you’re a mushy teddy bear,” she grinned at him broadly. “Just know that I love you no matter what.”

She slung her one good arm around his shoulders and drew him close in a one armed embrace. She felt one of his arm snake around her waist; the other around her shoulders. He leaned into her embrace.

“Same here, Ingrid,” he whispered in her ear.

He held onto her for a while before releasing her and clearing his throat.

“Get dressed and I’ll order something for dinner,” he said. “Something Emily would like too.” 

With that he headed off into the bathroom and closed the door. She carefully got dressed. It was a bit tricky with one hand but she managed to get it on. She heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was O’Hara, she got up and opened it and stared right into the barrel of a gun. She stood frozen before a man in a black hood whipped the butt of the gun against her temple and blackness over took her.  
********************************************************************************  
Lassiter emerged from the bathroom dressed in a plaid pair of lounge pants and a white tee shirt.

“Was that O’Hara at the door, Ingrid?” he grunted as he stepped into the living room and noticed the opened front door. “Ingrid?” 

Something was seriously wrong here. She was nowhere to be seen. He stormed over to the front door and his nose picked up the scent of something metallic. He looked down and noted the blood. Panic now over took him. He quickly pulled on a pair of light gray slacks and a graphite gray polo shirt. He called Spencer and Guster over to take Emily to Henry’s. When they arrived, he filled them in on what happened. They promised to take care of Emily as he rushed to the precinct. Ingrid had been abducted.

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER.

There had been no word on where Ingrid was being kept or anything on her whereabouts. Lassiter was getting more and more anxious and on edge. The others noted a change in their colleague. O’Hara was quiet and did everything she could think of to help him. Even Spencer and Guster were not provoking him in their usual taunts. Lassiter had not slept in over 48 hours. Lassiter cornered Spencer one evening.

“You’re supposedly psychic Spencer,” he said to him. “Why don’t you get a ‘vision’ or whatever and see if it can help us find Ingrid.”

“I know buddy,” Spencer said in a calm tone. “but you know my gift doesn’t work that way. Things have been a bit cloudy lately.”

“Cloudy my ass,” Lassiter snapped at him before storming off.

That night it was a full moon. Lassiter had changed and was now running through the woods. His paws kicked up clumps of loose topsoil. He ran up one of the hills and through a dense wooded section. He heard laughter and the clinks of beer bottles. He stopped and peered carefully from beneath one of the thick bushes. His fur color blended in nicely with the shadows so he was well hidden. His ears were pricked as he heard voices. A mobile trailer was parked there. There were lanterns strung up along side it and a table and chair underneath an awning. There were about four men sitting there. They were sipping beers and laughing loudly. Then a fifth member exited the trailer.

“So,” he barked. “Did you bury the bitch?”

“Sure did,” one of the men said tossing some playing cards at the man across from him. “She didn’t put up much of a fight when I thrusted that knife into her back.”

The men laughed heartily at that.

“Yeah we destroyed that bitch,” the fifth member said laughing. “Man Roscoe you rode her like a cowboy on crack!” he bellowed laughing. “You too, Irving.”

“Yeah she was fun to play with,” the man named Roscoe said slapping the man named Irving on the back. “But Irving here takes the credit man. He brutalized her real good. She wasn’t moving much when we dumped her in the grave.”

“We gotta burn this,” The first man said holding up a bloodied white tank top. “We don’t wanna leave anything behind. The cops are looking for her like mad.”

“Well sure,” Irving chimed in throwing playing cards at the first man. “You messed up real bad and decided to kidnap her from the head detective’s apartment you fool!”

“Shut up!” the first man snapped at him. “Right now let’s just discard this crap and burn it!”

Lassiter’s heart rate picked up. As he watched them get up from the table and head into the woods. He carefully followed them, avoiding alerting them he was there. He saw them dump the tank top into a grave and then saw a second grave. Fear and panic, along with rage began filling his chest. When they left, Lassiter crept closer to the graves. They were deep enough and he sniffed along the second one. It had Ingrid’s scent. 

Now sheer urgency filled him. Using his front paws, he frantically began digging. His front paws threw dirt behind him in waves. As he dug deeper, his nose picked up Ingrid’s scent more and more. He let out a low whine as he continued to dig, tossing dirt back like mad.

And that’s when he found her. She had a cut lip; a black eye; her hair was caked with dirt and blood. She had on a flimsy white dress that was torn slightly above her chest. There was blood on the front and on the side. From what he could see, a knife wound was visible. He whined more and frantically dug the rest of her out. Her legs were dirt caked and bruised. There were scratches on her thighs and cuts along her ankles as though they were bound by barbed wire. Her wrists had similar marks. 

He gently dragged her out of the grave and into the wooded area. He quickly shifted back into his human form.

“Oh god,” Lassiter breathed cradling her against him. “No Ingrid.” He said as pain and anguish lodged in his throat. He felt for a pulse. It was very faint. She was barely alive. Relief flooded him as he cradled her tightly burying his face into her hair.

“I’m going to get these sons-of-bitches for what they did to you,” he whispered in her ear.

She made a faint noise and her eyes fluttered open briefly and focused on Lassiter’s face. She went to raise a blood stained hand to touch his face but her hand fell back. He hugged her again tightly before he placed her carefully in a spot where they wouldn’t be able to find her. He noted the blood on his hands and saw the knife wound in her back. Rage filled him as he shifted back into the wolf and began stalking the mobile trailer.

********************************************************************************  
Jo was so weak at this point. She could barely stand or walk but she slowly managed to get to her feet. She stumbled, leaning against one of the trees. Memories of the past few weeks flashed through her mind. The horror and violence of it all. And she still had no idea why they had kidnapped her from Lassiter’s condo. Her feet were calloused and rough. She heard screams coming from the trailer. At one point she saw blood spray onto one of the windows and a hand smearing it before there was absolute silence.

She leaned against the trunk, watching. Her lip was sore and it had bled. She watched as Lassiter came strolling from the trailer. There was blood on his muzzle. She knew he’d killed those men. He spied her and came running over. She fell to her knees as he stood in front of her and wormed his head against her. She raised a shaky hand and grasped at his fur. Blackness began encroaching on her vision as she fell forward; her cheek resting against the cold ground as she slipped into unconsciousness.

********************************************************************************  
“Oh my God,” O’Hara’s voice hit Jo’s ears. “Doctor why would someone do something like this?”

Jo heard a muffled male voice and then silence.

She blinked and slowly peeled her eyes open. The bright light caused her to wince and she raised a hand to cover her eyes from the sudden brightness.

“There she is,” She recognized Shawn’s voice filled with relief.

As Jo’s vision cleared a bit, she blinked more and the room came into focus. Shawn, Gus and Henry were standing at the foot of her hospital bed. Emily was clutching onto Shawn for dear life. Her eyes were red and watery, which meant she had been crying heavily. O’Hara was standing off to the left of her. She turned to look for Lassiter, but he was not there.

She went to speak but couldn’t.

“Ssh,” O’Hara said softly. “Don’t try to speak. You won’t be able to for a few days after your ordeal. They badly damaged your vocal cords. They punched you in the throat a few times according to the doctors who assessed you.” She said swallowing and looked completely torn and anguished. “Doc says it will be a while before you can speak again properly. Thankfully the knife wounds they inflicted on you missed your vital organs but…” her voice trailed off and she looked completely destroyed. 

Jo gave her a look that said ‘go on’ and O’Hara took a deep breath glancing at Shawn, Gus and Henry for support. They nodded once but had solemn expressions on their faces.

O’Hara gently squeezed Jo’s hand and held it.

“You were sexually abused badly,” she went on. “It was bad enough that you won’t be able to have any more children.”

O’Hara’s words took a moment to sink in before she burst into tears. That meant she wouldn’t be able to have a family with Lassiter. Which was something she was thinking about in the future.

“I’m so sorry,” O’Hara said her voice cracking. 

Emily rushed forward and threw her arms around Jo. Jo hugged her tightly and pressed her face into Emily’s hair as she sobbed.

“Come on kid,” She heard Henry’s voice as he slapped Shawn on the back. “Let’s leave her be for a bit.” She felt Henry, Shawn and Gus gently grab her foot and give it an affectionate shake before she heard them leave. O’Hara was still holding her hand.

Jo looked at O’Hara meaningfully, as if to say ‘Lassiter?’ as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Emily curled up in the bed next to her and placed her head in Jo’s lap. Jo began just gently stroking her hair.

At that moment, Lassiter entered the hospital room. He looked absolutely dismal. He was wearing a pair of slate gray slacks and a graphite gray polo shirt. He spied Jo and swallowed hard so that his Adams apple bobbed. 

O’Hara got up and gently took Emily’s hand. Emily hugged Jo once again before O’Hara led her out of the room. Lassiter sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Jo pulled herself into a sitting position even though her whole body screamed in agony. Jo’s hair fell over her shoulder as she stared at her hands. Her burned arm had been freshly bandaged and cleaned. Her lip was still sore where it had been split open. Her cheek was sore and she slowly raised her eyes to Lassiter’s. He had an anguished expression on his face. 

He slowly raised his hand and took her chin between his thumb and index finger and very gently ran his thumb over her bottom lip. She closed her eyes at his touch. He then gently touched her bruised cheek bone and she heard him let out a huff. She slowly opened her eyes and felt her eyes filling with tears. 

“I read your chart,” he said to her quietly. “I am so sorry.”

She burst into tears at this point and slumped forward. She pressed her face into his chest and felt his arms encircling her tightly. One arm snaked around her shoulders; the other around her waist. She felt so safe in his arms. He rested his chin on top of her head as she cried. 

“It’s alright,” he said quietly. 

She felt him gently entangle his fingers in her hair as she pressed her cheek against his chest. She could hear his heart beating. 

“But I want you to know it’s not going to make a difference to me,” he whispered in her ear. “We can still be a family. Nothing is going to change and this is not going to make me love you any less.”

Jo burst into fresh tears.

Exhaustion took over a few moments later, and she dozed off.  
***********************************************************************  
Lassiter watched Ingrid doze off. O’Hara had taken Emily to Henry’s for the night. Lassiter had sent officers to the mobile trailer to see if there was any reason why they had targeted Ingrid. The officers were searching the trailer now to see. He had read her chart and was sick to his stomach at what those monsters did to her. She had been barely alive when he’d found her buried. He watched her sleep.

He remembered entering the trailer in wolf form and attacking those four men. His rage had taken over at that point and nothing mattered to him more than making them pay. He hadn’t told anyone it had been him and simply put it as a ‘wild animal’ attack. Thinking about it now, he was torn. Should he feel guilt or not?

He loved her. He would never admit that in front of Spencer of course. He would torment him endlessly. Though deep down Lassiter suspected that Spencer would be supportive. He shook himself of these thoughts. It was time to concentrate on Ingrid now and helping her heal.

TWO MONTHS LATER…  
*************************************************************************  
Jo’s recovery was slow but good. She was out of the hospital now. Lassiter had asked if she had wanted to move in with him. He could sell the house. Jo had agreed. She had a bit of a limp still and her burned arm had healed completely. They had done up the guest bedroom for Emily. Painted it, bought new furniture and just decorated it the way she had liked. Jo slept with Lassiter. She was too nervous to sleep by herself. 

Her vocal cords had been damaged beyond repair—she could not talk anymore. They all had to learn sign language at this point to communicate. She could hear okay of course, but responding to questions was the difficult so they all learned sign to understand what Jo was saying. They had done a hysterectomy on Jo being the internal damage was so bad. She could still be normal in all aspects; she just couldn’t have kids. Jo’s hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. She crawled into bed next to Lassiter and put her back against the headboard. Lassiter was sitting up reading a book. It was a police book. She gently tapped his shoulder. He quickly lowered the book.

“Are you alright?” he asked her curiously and worriedly.

She nodded and smiled.

She sank down under the covers and turned to look at him. He slid down under the covers also and gently crawled on top of her. She looked up at him with a questioning expression on her face. 

“I almost lost you,” he said thickly. “I don’t care to repeat that feeing again…. ever again.”

Using one arm to support himself, he raised his other hand and gently took her chin between his thumb and index finger. He swept his thumb over her bottom lip. He leaned down and gently kissed her. She returned the kiss the same way. He broke from the kiss breathless and pressed his forehead against hers. Jo stared up into his handsome face, wondering where this was leading. Although she had a faint idea.

“If you don’t want to….” His voice trailed off and she shook her head. 

She mouthed “It’s okay” to him. He sighed softly and leaned down to kiss her again. She trusted him completely. Jo completely lost herself in the moment.  
********************************************************************************  
Jo felt warm sunshine on her face as she yawned and stretched lazily. She felt a grin slipping onto her face as she remembered the night before. It had been amazing and incredible. He had been extremely gentle. She threw the covers off of her and dressed quickly. She pulled on a pair of pajama shorts and an oversized shirt which had been Lassiter’s. The cuffs hung down past her finger tips but she didn’t care. She gathered her hair in a messy bun and headed into the kitchen. Her stomach growled hungrily as the entire apartment smelled of bacon, eggs and sausage. She met Emily already sitting at the bar eating a bowl of cereal. Jo broke into a happy grin and hugged her.

Jo signed to her: “Did you sleep okay?”

Emily nodded.

“Yes mommy,” she said and went back to her cereal humming happily as she ate Fruit Loops. Jo playfully ruffled her hair as she took a seat next to her at the bar island. Lassiter was making breakfast which surprised Jo. Lassiter turned around and placed a plate full of eggs, bacon and sausage down in front of her.

He caught her amused and surprised expression and let out an indignant noise. 

“I can learn you know,” he grunted at her grumpily but she just grinned at him and dove into her breakfast hungrily.

At that moment, she heard his cell phone ring. He exhaled in frustration at being interrupted but he grabbed it and answered it.

“Lassiter,” he grunted irritably into it. After a pause, he raised his eyes to Jo’s.

Jo paused with the fork half way to her mouth as she waited to see what was going on. From the look on Lassiter’s face, it wasn’t good news.

“Alright, thank you chief,” he said as he hung up. 

Jo gave him a questioning look.

“They found information on those men that took you and…” his voice trailed off as he couldn’t bring himself to even discuss that. “Well, anyway,” he said clearing his throat. “They think there might be a motive as to why they did this.”

Jo’s head cocked to one side as she waited for him to continue.

“Remember a few months ago we had that pyro kid who burned you?”

Jo nodded.

“Well, he’d hired those men to kidnap you,” Lassiter said thickly. “He’s down at the precinct now.”


	16. Red Right Hand

CLOSER TO THE EDGE

CHAPTER FIFTEEN-RED RIGHT HAND

Jo got dressed in a hurry, pulling on a pair of gray shorts, a black blouse and pulled on a pair of black calf boots. She had a matching leather loop belt. She ran a brush through her hair quickly and pulled it into a side braid. Lassiter was already dressed in a dark navy suit and matching striped tie. She helped Emily get dressed and they headed out.

Henry offered to baby sit Emily and promised to take her out on the boat for some fishing which at first Jo wasn’t sure Emily would like, but then Emily had really taken a liking to it the second time Henry did it. She wasn’t worried. She knew Henry was good and Emily adored him like a grandfather.

At the precinct, O’Hara led them into the interrogation room. This time, Shawn and Gus were in the room as well. Lassiter slammed his fist down on the table rattling it. The kid actually looked a bit scared for a moment. Jo was standing in the back of the room next to Gus. Shawn stood next to the table and raised his finger to his temple.

“I’m sensing you had a grudge against my friend Ingrid,” he said narrowing his eyes at the kid. “So you hired those men to kidnap her and hurt her.”

Lassiter was livid at this point as he sat at the table. He was gripping the edge to the point his knuckles were white. Jo could see he was restraining himself as best he could not to lunge at this kid and punch him.

“Yes I did,” the kid retorted. “They were supposed to kill her but….” His voice trailed off. “The bitch caused my dad to remain in that damn hell.”

“Don’t you dare speak about her like that,” Lassiter spat at the kid. “What are you talking about?”

The kid’s eyes flashed angrily and coldly.

“My father---Cross. Alexander Cross. Who you sentenced to life in that hell of a barn,” the kid snapped.

Jo noted recognition flashing across Shawn’s face as though he was remembering something or having a vision.

“Your father was the head of the Autonox’s,” Shawn said as he lowered his hand. “So you decided to take revenge on Ingrid here. I’m guessing those men knew about everything am I right?”

“Yes,” the kid retorted. “Wow you get a gold star, psychic but any idiot can see that it was clearly revenge orientated.”

Shawn bristled at that and went to retort but got a sharp jab in the ribs from Gus to keep quiet.

“Well you sick son-of-a-bitch,” Lassiter growled getting up and placing his palms face down on the table. “You’re going away for a long time. You won’t see the light of day again.”

“I’m so scared,” the kid mocked.

“You should be,” Lassiter retorted back as he grabbed the kid by the throat and lifted him out of the seat. “Because of you, my girlfriend cannot have children nor can she talk!” he shouted. “I ought to snuff out your pathetic life right now.”

“Go ahead,” the kid grinned.

Lassiter let out a growl and flung the kid against the wall. The kid crashed into it and fell to the floor. O’Hara let out a shout and Jo was startled. Lassiter stormed over to him and grabbed him again. He flung him against the two-way mirror. The kid’s back slammed into it, causing it to crack and a few shards of glass fell to the floor. Even Shawn and Gus now were alarmed. Lassiter went over and kicked the kid in the stomach. O’Hara shouted again but it was doing no good. She headed out to grab a few officers. Shawn and Gus looked at each other before they ran over to him and tried to restrain him.

“Buddy it doesn’t pay pal,” Shawn tried to reason with him holding his left arm while Gus held Lassiter’s right arm. “Let this piece of crap go to jail and rot there. Don’t get yourself suspended or worse.”

“I don’t care Spencer,” Lassiter retorted at Shawn. “This piece of trash deserves to die! It’s because of him that Ingrid is in the state she is!”

Lassiter got another few kicks in. Shawn and Gus restrained him more but it was a losing battle.

“I know pal! Believe me,” Shawn said quietly his voice breaking a bit with emotion. “But she needs you now. Don’t do something rash.”

Jo looked up as a few officers came in, including Buzz McNabb, whom Jo absolutely loved. He was so sweet and kind. But now he had a grave and solemn expression on his face. 

Lassiter glanced up at Jo, who was watching everything unfold before her eyes. She had a slightly alarmed expression on her face. She understood why he was doing what he was doing, hell she wanted to do it to this kid too; but Shawn was right. Getting suspended or worse was not good at this time. She needed him for support.

With an irritated grunt, Lassiter shrugged off Shawn and Gus’s restraints and stormed from the interrogation room. He began pacing the bullpen floor. Jo, Shawn and Gus headed after him. Jo sat down in front of his desk. Shawn and Gus stood next to her.

“Carlton what were you thinking?” O’Hara chided him. “You could get into trouble for this.”

“Do you think I care, O’Hara?” Lassiter shot at her. “It’s because of that piece of shit that Miss Matthews is the way she is.”

O’Hara looked a bit taken aback by his tone. She even shrank a little and leaned against his desk with her arms folded over her chest. She chewed on her bottom lip and stared at the ground.

Lassiter sighed and ran his hands over his face.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized to her quietly. “I didn’t mean to snap at you like that O’Hara. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

Everyone looked a bit startled at his apologetic tone but said nothing. He gently touched her arm before flopping into his seat at his desk and propping his elbows up on it burying his face into his hands. Gus headed off down the stairs and came back with two Styrofoam cups of water. He handed one to Lassiter, who gratefully took it.

“Thank you Guster,” he grunted.

Gus handed the second one to Jo, who offered him a soft smile. Jo thirstily drank it. At that moment, Chief Vick popped her head out of her office.

“Detective Lassiter a word please,” she called in a stern voice.

Lassiter got to his feet and headed off to her office. Jo got to her feet also and the others followed suit. 

Lassiter stood in the middle of her office. Jo sat in one of plush chairs in front of her desk. O’Hara sat in the second one. Shawn and Gus remained standing.

“Am I to understand that you physically assaulted a suspect in interrogation room B?” she asked sounding shocked and startled.

“I might’ve—gotten a little carried away,” Lassiter responded clearing his throat.

“According to one of my officers you flung him against the wall and kicked him in the stomach,” Chief Vick said slowly rising to her feet behind the desk. “I cannot have one of my best detectives behaving that way.”

“Chief if I may,” Shawn said stepping forward. “This kid was the son of Cross, who attempted to harm Ingrid a while ago but he vanished. He was the leader of that radical group remember? So this kid planned revenge and hired those men who kidnapped Ingrid and abused her.”

“Is this true?” she asked Lassiter looking at him directly.

“Yes,” he said nodding.

Chief Vick sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“I cannot let this go unpunished Detective,” she said exhaling. “You still assaulted a suspect—granted it was with reasons and understandable ones at that—but you should’ve controlled yourself better. You’re suspended for 3 days.”

Lassiter nodded once and swallowed. Jo got to her feet and rushed forward to the front of the chief’s desk. She began signing frantically to the Chief.

“What is she saying?” Chief Vick asked.

“She says that please don’t suspend Lassie,” Shawn said glancing at Jo. “She says that Lassiter was just defending her. You could blame her but please don’t suspend him. He was only doing what he felt was right.”

Chief Vick’s expression softened immensely as she came around to stand in front of Jo. Jo was watching her with wide hopeful eyes.

“Miss Matthews,” Chief Vick began softly placing a hand on her arm. “I understand why he did it but a head detective cannot behave that way, even if his intentions are admirable.” She said in a kind voice. “We do not blame you.”

Jo felt so awful. She gave an apologetic look at Lassiter. She felt warm tears threatening to spill over. Lassiter swallowed and shook his head at her, indicating that he did not blame her. Chief Vick glanced from Jo to Lassiter and a knowing expression fell across her face.

“Two days detective,” she said in a firm tone but there was something else underneath which Jo couldn’t place. She caught a faint smile on the Chief’s face as they headed out of her office.

“Dude, what’s today?” Shawn asked Gus.

“Friday,” Gus said. “Why?”

“Cause I think Vick just lessened Lassie’s suspension,” Shawn said breaking into a grin. “Basically he has the weekend off. Think about it.”

Gus and Shawn looked at one another before they began doing some crazy dance. Jo watched with amusement. Lassiter came up along Jo sipping a hot cup of coffee. He handed Jo a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee too. Jo eagerly took it and sipped it.

“Hey,” Shawn said pretending to pout. “You brought her a cup. Why not us?”

“You have two hands go make yourself useful,” Lassiter grunted at them smirking. “But the better question is why the two of you look like a couple of clowns?”

Shawn and Gus looked at each other before shrugging nonchalantly.

“No reason. We gotta go check on Pop,” Shawn said looking at Jo. “Wanna come? We can see if he’s tortured Emily enough.”

Jo giggled at that and nodded. She finished her coffee before dropping it into the trash can. She gently placed a hand on Lassiter’s arm before following Shawn and Gus.

Upon arriving at Henry’s, thick orange flames were shooting out from the windows. Shawn shoved open the door to the blueberry as did Gus and Jo.

Shawn was shouting for his father and in a dire panic.

“Gus call 911!” he shouted at his best friend who nodded and quickly pulled out his cell phone. Jo raised a hand to her mouth frantic for Emily. She joined Shawn and went to lunge into the burning house but Shawn’s arms caught her around the waist, preventing her from entering the house.

At that moment, Shawn spied his father’s light gold Ford pickup truck pulling in front of the house. Relief poured over Jo immensely as she saw Emily in the front seat.

“Dad!” Shawn shouted as they rushed over. “Emily!”

“Shawn?” Henry said raising his eyes to his house. “My house! What the hell happened?” he cried joining them.

In the distance they could hear the wailing of fire engine sirens approaching. Jo quickly grabbed Emily and hugged her in relief. Much to everyone’s shock, Shawn even hugged his father.

“Thank God you’re okay! We thought you were in the house,” Shawn said taking a step back.

“No, we just got back now. Bought Emily some lunch,” Henry said rubbing his head in dismay and disbelief. “Thank God we stopped for lunch. We could’ve been in there.”

Jo threw her arms around Henry and hugged him. He seemed startled but pleased as he returned the embrace. She squeezed him before taking a step back and signing to him. He nodded and blushed.  
“Dad you know sign language?” Shawn asked shocked.

“Of course Shawn,” Henry said rolling his eyes. “I took it up the moment I learned that Ingrid’s vocal cords were damaged. She said that she owes me that I saved her daughter’s life. And she said she’s glad I am alright too.”

Jo in turn hugged Shawn tightly and then Gus. Jo had tears in her eyes at this point. She noted Gus’ expression too as his face was scrunched up in tears too.

“Gus,” Shawn said elbowing him in the ribs. “Really pal? Everyone’s fine.”

“Suck it Shawn you know I’m a sympathetic crier,” He retorted but Jo wound an arm around his and hugged him.

They looked up as a dark blue Ford crown Victoria pulled up with the dash and grille lights flashing. Lassiter and O’Hara jumped out and came rushing toward them.

“Is everyone alright?” O’Hara asked anxiously as Emily ran over to her and threw her arms around her waist. O’Hara hugged her back before she ran to Lassiter. Lassiter hugged her and she headed back to Jo.

“Yeah we’re okay,” Henry said as he affectionately ruffled Emily’s hair. She giggled. “We got home to this.” He motioned to his house which was still in flames.

“Wow,” O’Hara said wide eyed. “You were lucky.”

The fire department had arrived and began putting out the flames. Lassiter put his hands on Emily’s shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled before returning her eyes onto the firemen. Once the fire was out, the chief came over.

“Do you have an idea what caused the fire?” Henry asked him.

“Well, from what we gathered, it’s starting to point toward arson,” he said gravely. “We think someone deliberately set this fire.”

They all exchanged looks of fear and anxiety. What could be going on now?  
*******************************************************************************  
Henry began slowly rebuilding his home. They had traced the arson to some unknown solvents that was hard to trace. Jo was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked beneath her. She was in a pair of boy shorts and an oversized gray shirt. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail. She was reading a book. Emily was fast asleep in her room. Lassiter came into the living room and sat down next to her. He looked exhausted. He gently placed a hand on her calf. Jo looked up at him worriedly. He was running himself into the ground with the load of cases that had been popping up recently. 

She tapped his shoulder. He looked at her.  
She signed to him. “You’re gonna work yourself to death! Be careful!”

Lassiter smiled at her concern and patted her knee.

“I’m fine, Ingrid.” He said to her softly. “It’s just a load of cases. Spencer is helping on a few,” he said curling a lip up at that. Clearly he hated admitting that Spencer was an asset but he sighed next and looked at her. “What about you? Are you doing alright?”

Jo nodded and smiled. 

Suddenly, he looked pale. Jo quickly placed her book on the table and scooted closer to him. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead. He didn’t feel warm but he was sweaty. He suddenly wrapped an arm against his stomach and let out a cry of pain.

“My stomach,” he winced. “It feels like it’s on fire.”

By now Jo was frantic. He slid off the couch and landed on the floor on his hands and knees. He had kept one arm against his stomach.

Jo picked up the phone and dialed 911. She could hear the operator asking ‘hello?’ on the end and by some miracle, she managed to get out words.

Her voice was rough and cracked from not being used for a long time.

“Stay,” she croaked at Lassiter. “…Me.” She said coarsely.

Within 4 minutes, the ambulance and come and taken Lassiter to the hospital.

********************************************************************************  
Jo had left Emily with Gus this time. Jo stood next to Lassiter’s bed. Shawn was there along with O’Hara.

“Well,” the doctor said coming into the room. “He’d been poisoned.” He said looking up at them. “Had you not gotten the ambulance when you did he would’ve died.”

“Will he be ok?” Jo croaked out.

“He’ll need to be kept for a few days for observation to make sure that his kidneys hadn’t been damaged but I’m hopeful that he’ll make a full recovery.”

Jo sat by Lassiter’s bed. Lassiter was asleep at this point. They’d had to rid his stomach of the contents. Jo looked up at Shawn.

“Shawn. Can you go down to the precinct to see if you can…clues?” she croaked out.  
“Absolutely Ingrid,” he said putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll find out who did this to Lassieface.”

He gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze before heading out of the room.

Jo crossed her arms on the side of the bed and put her head down. She closed her eyes and eventually dozed off as exhaustion over took her.

************************************************************************  
Shawn and Gus entered the bullpen. Gus had to leave Emily with Henry. He felt bad for pawning her off on him again like this but he knew Shawn needed him to help him.

“So,” Gus said to him. “You really think we’re going to find evidence of the poison still here?” he asked.

“I think so Gus,” Shawn said heading over to Lassiter’s desk and quickly sitting in his chair. “Whatever it was that Lassie had, took a while to work. It was about 3 or 4 hours so whatever he had for lunch had to have the poison in it.”

Shawn began pulling open Lassiter’s draws quickly, looking for any clue as to what he might’ve eaten. Shawn pulled one drawer open. In it was a small black velvet box hidden toward the back. 

“Well what do we have here?” Shawn mused as he pulled out the box and opened it. Gus came over.

“Looks like a ring box,” Gus said.

Shawn popped open the box and sure enough, a diamond ring sat in the center of it.

“Hello,” Shawn cooed appreciatively as he gently took the ring out and slipped it onto his finger. “Looks like Lassie is going to propose to Ingrid.”

Shawn spread his fingers to look at the ring closer. It was a pretty piece that was for sure. Gus looked at it and let out an appreciative whistle.

“That looks like a princess cut,” Gus said. “Expensive. Put it back Shawn. I’m happy for Lassie and Ingrid.”

Shawn snorted.

“Why on earth would that innocent girl want to jump into that snake pit?” he muttered to himself but he went to pull off the ring but it wouldn’t budge. “Um Gus buddy we might have a bit of an issue here.” He said looking up at his best friend.

“Stop messing around Shawn, we are here to find that poison.” Gus reprimanded him looking around the bullpen nervously.

“I’m serious buddy the ring won’t come off,” Shawn said tugging at it again frantically.

Gus let out an impatient click of his tongue before he came over and tried pulling it off. It was stuck.

“Way to go Shawn,” Gus chided angrily.

Shawn’s eyes suddenly lowered to the trash can next to Lassiter’s desk. The janitor hadn’t come around yet to empty it.

“Gus look,” Shawn said forgetting about the ring for a moment. “Look what’s in the trash.”

Gus peered into the trash. There was a bag of half eaten sunflower seeds.

“We need to give this to Jules,” Shawn said urgently pulling out his phone. Shawn called Jules. “Jules you need to get down here right away. I’m getting a strong sensation that whatever poisoned Lassie is still here.”

Sure enough a few moments later, O’Hara arrived and got the bag of seeds. She sent it off to the labs immediately.

“How’s Lassie doing?” Shawn asked her hiding his hand with the ring still stuck on his finger behind his back.

“So far no change in his condition,” O’Hara said looking grim. “Ingrid is with him. Her voice is starting to come back which is a miracle in itself.” She said looking relieved. “She actually managed to speak to the 911 operator to get the ambulance for him.” She blew a wisp of her wheat colored hair in relief out of her eyes. She then noted Shawn holding one hand behind his back. “Shawn, what do you have behind your back?” she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

“It’s nothing Jules,” Shawn said dismissively.

“Shawn,” 

Sighing, Shawn produced his hand with the diamond engagement ring on it. “I found this in Lassiter’s desk. I think he’s considering proposing to Ingrid.”

“So you tried it on?” O’Hara said her lip twitching with amusement.

“Of course Jules,” Shawn said pretending to be affronted. “I wanted to make sure that it went with my complexion and I just loved to see how it sparkled.”

O’Hara shook her head but she had a highly amused expression on her face.

“Come on I know a secret to getting it off.” She said waving him over to her desk.  
Eventually, the ring slid off and Shawn put the ring back in the box and into Lassiter’s desk.

“I’m happy for him,” O’Hara said to him. “He needs someone like Ingrid in his life. And he clearly adores Emily.”

Shawn twitched.

“Emily is adorable yes,” he agreed. “Can you imagine him as a father?”

“Shawn,” Gus said frowning. “I’m happy for Lassie too. I like Ingrid. Ingrid is our friend.”

“I can’t do this with you now buddy,” Shawn said shaking his head. “Right now we gotta wait for the results to find out what happened with Lassieface.”

****************************************************************************  
Sure enough a few moments later, the results came back. O’Hara read the paper as Shawn and Gus stood around her.

“It’s a form of arsenic that was injected into the sunflower seeds.” O’Hara read. “But thankfully it was such a very small amount otherwise it would’ve killed him. But the thing we have to worry about now is kidney failure and other organ issues.” She said raising her eyes to Shawn and Gus. At that moment, her phone rang.

“Hello?...Oh my God thank goodness! We’ll be right there,” she said eagerly as she hung up. Shawn and Gus were watching her expectantly and anxiously. She broke into a huge grin.

“Lassiter is awake,”


End file.
